


Malec Drabbles

by Ketz



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Just a few of silly little things I wrote about those two IDIOTS, M/M, Malec drabbles, because why not, our boys falling in love over and over again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 75,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketz/pseuds/Ketz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eternal Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just occurred to me that this is my first ever in universe fic. That's is probably why it's a short one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus always felt a little melancholic whenever he caught himself watching the sunset. 

It was not a tradition of his, not even a habit. In over four hundred years of existence, sometimes in between the chaotic events that composed his life, he would just stop whatever he was doing for a few minutes and watch the colors dancing in the sky as the big yellow light sunk into the depths of the Earth. 

The sunset had a lot of meanings, some a bit more cheerful than others. Magnus had encountered many cultures in his travels and a lot of them saw the phenomenon as a rite of passage; the end of a day or the beginning of the night. It was the opposite of the sunrise, the end of a journey. It was change.

Other cultures saw romance in it. Couples hugging tight as they watched the pretty colors, a celebration of love. The shadow of hands holding, black against red, and orange, and yellow. It made for a pretty picture and an even prettier happy ending story.

There were even some who mixed the two and saw a sad love story between the Sun and the Moon. Magnus enjoyed that little tale a lot, of two lovers who could never meet but were eternally chasing after each other. 

To him, though, the sunset meant companionship. It was something that would always be there, no matter where Magnus was and what he was doing. No matter if he was running from some danger, or meeting new people, or fighting for his life. No matter if he was heading to a night of partying, or staying home to watch a movie. He could be in love or heartbroken, the sunset would always be there.

Just like him.

Contrary to Ragnor’s belief, Magnus didn’t think the planet orbited around his bellybutton. Not only because he did not, in fact, have one, but also because after a couple centuries, one can’t help but feel a part of something and not its center. He’d been through a lot, but so much more had happened without him that Magnus was sure he wasn’t alive for a reason or because someone up there, or down there, had plans for him. He was just alive. 

Watching the sunset somehow made that okay. Just like him, the sun didn’t have a reason to hide every night. It just did. It was very humbling, to see a star bowing down every day.

And so, in those sporadic times, Magnus caught himself watching the sunset.

This time, however, he had meant to watch it. He was sitting on the floor of his loft in Brooklyn, an ancient book spread over his crossed legs, an invocation candle dripping warm wax on his fingers, and a demon to summon. His client wanted a spell to destroy a rival’s company and, despite Magnus’ warnings, she was willing to get it from a demon, curse or not. So he searched for the right demon and found one that would grant her wish if it was summoned at the verge of the sunset. 

That greedy woman would be back in the morning with her skeptical looks and a shit ton of money, so Magnus had better get it over with.

Especially since it was date night, and Alec would be there at any moment. He had already called, to apologize for his lateness and to let Magnus know that the demon hunting with Jace and Izzy had gone fine. It was always endearing, how Alec would always make time for him in the midst of his busy life as Head of the New York Institute. 

If only demons would be half as courteous. They had to agree to have a night in, since the last date they went on ended with both of them covered in demon blood after a fight to death. Magnus only wanted some ice cream, jeez.

This time, Magnus was determined to cover his boyfriend with other sticky substances that had nothing to do with demons, thank you very much. He had even promised Alexander he would cook for them.

Before that, however, he had a curse to acquire. The sun was almost entirely sunk behind the New York skyline and the red lights were turning dark, so it was time. Chanting the words, Magnus felt the power jolting around him as the demon appeared inside the invocation circle. It was an ugly little thing, with claws and a twisted evil smile.

And eager to curse. It was delighted when Magnus explained what he wanted and only requested for tears of hate once the it had done its deed. That should be easy to get, Magnus pondered, even from the rival company’s owner or from his client, when she had to face her part of the deal.

Not his problem, though. The entire negotiation was over just a couple of minutes after the sky had gone completely dark. The demon turned to watch the city’s lights, his pitch black eyes glimmering with satisfaction as Magnus worked out the contract. Its pure glee when signing was disgusting, but Magnus supposed it was an occupational hazard.

When the whole affair was done, the demon’s happiness diminished considerably as it felt angel blood approaching. Magnus, on the other hand, was quite pleased to send it back from whatever hell it came from. He would have thanked Alexander for the unintentional help in getting rid of evil thing, but since summoning demons was still very much prohibited by the Accords, Magnus figured it was best not to put his boyfriend in the uncomfortable position of knowing of his illicit activities.

Instead, he greeted Alec with a surprise kiss when he crossed the door, looking dashing in his usual dark attire. 

“Hey,” Magnus said with a smirk playing on his lips.

Alec smiled brightly, lighting up his whole face in the process. “Hey you.” He stepped in the loft, holding Magnus close with one arm. “How was your day?”

“A little bit of that, a little bit of this.” Magnus shrugged and crossed his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “I had time to watch the sunset today.”

“That’s nice,” Alec said. “I wish I had come sooner, to do that with you. It’s very pretty.”

Magnus giggled and threw his boyfriend a sly smile. “I can think of a number of other things I can do to make you come sooner.”

In the first years of their relationship, a comment like that would have Alec blushing or rolling his eyes, depending on his mood. Now, Alec just shrugged. “Am I one of those things?”

“What a dirty mind you have,” Magnus said with a chuckle. “I meant dinner. You’re never late if there’s food.”

“By the Angel, I’m starving.” Alec kissed his boyfriend and motioned to the kitchen, but his eyes stopped on the slightly burned floor. The invocation circle was still visible. “Do I even want to know?”

Magnus arched his eyebrows at him. “I don’t think so.”

“Alright,” Alec said with a nod. “I’m going to change into something more comfortable and then we can start making dinner. How about that?”

“As long as something more comfortable means shirtless.” Magnus winked at him, chuckling when his boyfriend rolled his eyes at him. There it was. “Go get rid of these hideous clothes, darling.”

Alec laughed and nodded without protest. He greeted the Chairman in his way to their bedroom, but stopped at the door. “Hey,” he said with an excited smile on his lips. “What if we watch the sunset tomorrow?”

Magnus didn’t want to crush that beautiful image, but there was no way around it. “I’m sorry, my love. I have a meeting tomorrow with the High Warlock of Washington. It should take the whole day and the better part of the evening.”

Just like the adult that he was, Alec pouted. He soon shrugged his disappointment off, though. “Well, it’s not like it’s a one-time event. We can watch it some other day.”

Magnus nodded as he watched his boyfriend vanishing through the door. Alec was right, the sun would keep setting everyday, for the rest of his life and way after that. And there was nothing he could do to change that. One day, it would come back to being just Magnus and the sunset, two certainties for eternity.

Right now, however, Magnus was thankful to have someone else as a companion for a change. And not just someone, but Alexander Lightwood, who was kind, and brave, and good. Who he loved and loved him in return.

And who was currently very naked in their bedroom. So, if the sun excused him, he had another star to admire, every day and every night, for as long as he would have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by the delightful [Pravs](https://twitter.com/magnusbake), who is not only fast, but also the cutest.
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://sweetillusionketz.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/Ketz_CML/). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Ketz


	2. College!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shame we have none. Business student Alec tries his luck in Psychology 1.0.1. Good thing he meets Magnus Bane, who is very interesting in helping him improve his grades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No betas were harmed in the making of this silly thing.

As an undergrad studying business, Alec looked for something different to complete his credits. You know, something like psychology, to broaden his knowledge horizons. 

It had nothing to do with trying to understand his psycho mom. No, not at all.

Being a logical type of person, however, Alec was having a little difficult getting a hold on theories and vague explanations. Tests were right around the corner and he was a bit stressed out. He had no time to do all the readings and Alec was feeling like he was getting behind and he hated to slack off with a burning passion.

If he had chosen a less orthodox class, Alec had to ace it. There was no other option or crazy mom would never let him hear the end of it.    

So, naturally, when test day arrived, Alec was understandably nervous. Nonetheless, he was a Lightwood and Lightwoods do not break under pressure. He took the test and did his very best.  
                 
And then spent the entire following week worrying about it.

In fact, he was so worried during the following class that he didn’t even notice the extremely handsome guy who sat down beside him. And the guy was nothing but flashy, if his glittery makeup was anything to go by.

Nope. Alec was too busy gushing over his grade. He couldn’t stop tapping his right foot and where the fuck is the professor? He’s three minutes late!

“Darling,” the glittery gorgeous sexy guy purred. “All that leg work is sure paying off.”

“Leg work? What?” Alec turned to him, annoyed. “Whatever. Do you know if the professor is coming today?”                
           
“Oh, I don’t know about him, but you certainly could be later on.”

Alec rolled his eyes. That guy had no regard for academic education. “I just wish he would give us our grades.”        

The guy winked at him. “Well, you’re a 10 to me.”

“This isn’t a joke. I need to do well in this class.”

“Oh, darling, don’t frown that pretty face of yours over it.”

Alec sighed. This guy was so chill, he was almost relaxing too. “What’s your name?”

“Magnus. But you can call me Psychology 1.1 and do me good.”

“… Right. I’m Alec.”

“Nice to meet’ya. Haven’t seen you in the building much. I’d remember.”

“I’m a business major. I just take this class here.”

“Too bad. I’m always hanging around here. Just FYI.”                        

The professor arrived before Alec could ask why Magnus was telling him this and, thankfully, he had graded the tests. Alec felt his heart racing when the professor started to give them back to the students. He couldn’t breathe.

Magnus on the other hand seemed to not give a care in the world. He smiled brightly at the professor when he was handed his test and didn’t even glance at his grade. Alec barely thanked the man before burying his eyes on his paper.    

89% 

His mother was going to kill him.

Magnus probably realized something was wrong when he saw the color draining from Alec’s face. “Hey, Alexander,” he said carefully, “what’s wrong?”    
                       
Alec mumbled the answer, but since Magnus was politely waiting for a decent one, he breathed in and tried again. “I had to score over 90%”

“… Why?”

"Because… I had to. I had to justify me taking this class. I’ll have to d-drop out now. I-I really don’t want to. I don’t. I like psychology. It’s hard, but I… I’m having fun… I… I like this class, but now-”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. “Did anyone ever tell you you have the cutest little scar on your eyebrow? It gets cuter when you get nervous and start rambling.”                        

Alec blinked, confused. He stared blankly at Magnus. “What?”

“Ha! Now that you’re not spiraling down, listen to me. This grade is amazing. This is one of the hardest courses of the entire university and you’re not even a psychology student. I bet with a little help from one you could do even better.”

“So… Are you offering to tutor me?”

Magnus chuckled. “I’m not a psychology student, darling. But I wouldn’t mind analyzing your patterns. In bed. Sexually.”

Alec just stared at him.

Magnus chuckled again. “Okay. I’ll ask Ragnor to teach you. He’s one of my best friends and he’s doing his master on this subject. But I want something in return.”                        

Alec deadpanned. “Sex?”

“Oh my God, Alexander, such a filthy mind. I like it.” Magnus shook his head. “Nope. I want you to stop pressuring yourself too much.”

Alec just kept staring at him. 

Magnus sighed in defeat. “Okay. I was going for the selfless tactic but you’re clearly not buying it.” He smiled as he got an idea. "You’re a business undergrad. You set this transaction deal. So then we can close our deal. In bed. Did you know that in some Latin languages, sex is often translated as trans-”

Alec stopped him. “If I get over a 95%, I’ll buy you a cup of coffee.”

Magnus offered him his hand. “Deal! Prepare yourself, nerd.” He smiled when Alec shook his hand. “But seriously, stop pressuring yourself.”

Alec sighed. “I know.”

“You should let me do the pressuring instead.”                        

Alec didn’t have the chance to reply, not that he would’ve, because next thing he knew, the professor was calling Magnus up front.                        

“Class,” the professor said when Magnus was standing right next to him. “This is Magnus Bane. He will be substituting me for the rest of the semester, as I take a health leave. He may be young, but he is one of our brightest minds. You are all in good hands.”

Magnus winked and Alec did not in any way think that was for him. “Some more than others.”

Mortification was not a strong enough word for what Alec was feeling.      
                     
But when Magnus stopped at his desk after class was finished, he grew angry. “You deceived me.”

Magnus giggled. “Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

"Did too.”

“Did too.”

Alec narrowed his eyes at him. “I have three younger siblings. This tactic is not gonna work.”                        

Magnus laughed. “All right. How about this: I’m not cutting you any slack just because you’re handsome like an angel and that angry expression of yours make my knees weak. In fact, I’m gonna be extra hard on you. And this time, no pun intended.” Magnus smiled deviously. “I’m gonna make you work to earn the chance to take me out for coffee.”

“Bring it on.”

So, for the rest of the semester, Alec dedicated himself to learn as much as he could about psychology. Ragnor was a great help and he seemed delighted to learn about that little deal Magnus and Alec had cooked up. He knew Magnus was gonna choose the hardest questions he could come up with. He was that petty when challenged.    
                       
Alec studied hard and suffered Magnus’ innuendos with just the minimal amount of eye-rolling. 

Psychology class was already fun, but now he was seriously having a great time flirtin- learning about it.

The big test arrived and Magnus made good at his promise. The questions were much more difficult than the ones from the first test.                        

But Alec was ready. Once again, he swallowed his nerves and did his best. He was the last one to finish the test and Magnus didn’t distract him once.     
                       
When Alec handed the test, Magnus just greeted him with a polite smile and told him he would have his grade in the following week. “Good-bye, Mr. Lightwood.”

A couple of days later, Alec was working on another class’ assignment, reading a book under the warmth sun at the courtyard when a cup of coffee and a paper where slammed in front of him.                        

Magnus was smirking, hands on his hips. “Seems like someone owes me coffee.”

Alec blinked and grabbed the graded test. 97%                        

“You sure you didn’t cut me any slack? Didn’t gross over mistakes? Awarded me extra points for no reason?“ He asked seriously. 

Magnus shook his head. "I even searched for grammar mistakes, but alas, there wasn’t any. I deduced all the points I could.”

Alec nodded and took a sip of the coffee, standing up go look at Magnus. “So I guess I owe you a cup of coffee.”

“Yes, you do.”

Alec took another sip and sealed their lips together. He laughed when Magnus blinked, completely stunned. “What was that for?”

Alec smirked. “A taste. If you want more, you’re gonna have to work for it.”

Magnus had no doubts. He grabbed Alec by the shirt and smacked their lips together. There was coffee alright. And then, there was so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they boinked like bunnies :D


	3. Stop trying to cheer me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the mission doesn't go exactly like Alec expected, only Magnus can make him seem the silver lining. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Prompt: Malec + "Stop trying to cheer me up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More in canon universe, say whaaaat?

Alec dove at the last second, but he was fast enough to avoid being caught by the explosion. He was fine but for a few scratches and a nasty bruise on his right knee. Both Jace and Izzy were already out of the building, guarding the perimeter. Magnus was probably at the other side of the city after helping Clary evacuate the building.

Everything was fine.

Well, aside from the mission. The mission was a fucking disaster.

“Alexander!” Magnus’ voice came from somewhere on his left. The beep from the explosion was still ringing inside his ears, so it was hard to precise. “Alexander, are you alright?” His voice grew louder.

“I’m fine,” Alec groaned and stood up. Magnus was looking at him, clearly trying to decide the best way to pretend to believed his words. “I swear I’m okay. Is everyone out? Did you check the others?”

Magnus apparently had decided to go with a deep frown and crossed arms. “Everyone is safe, darling. The mundanes too. Sheldon is with them and it turns out, he’s good with kids. Who’d knew, right?”

Sighing, Alec turned around and looked at the school they had just partially exploded. The mission was supposed to be a simple one: get rid of a demon who feed on anxiety and had taken residence in a high school. Even if it was a greater demon, it shouldn’t be a problem since Magnus had taken special interest in the mission and had decided to tag along.

In retrospect, that was when everything started to go downhill. Maryse had flipped out when she found out Alec had authorized a warlock - and not just any warlock, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and his boyfriend - to go on the mission. Nevermind that Clary dragged Simon with her too.

Alec had gone to the mission with his mother’s disapproving glare still clear in his head, too distracted to run through the attack plan one last time. As a result, Jace had attacked too soon and spooked the demon into the gym area. The kids who were still at school for some mundane sport event - Alec wasn’t sure which and frankly didn’t care - had to be quickly evacuated.

Magnus and Clary took care of it while Jace, Izzy and Alec fought off the demon. That was finally going well, but then Alec’s distraction came to bite him in the ass. Quite literally.

Because the demon had procreated. There were dozens of tiny, malicious versions of it, everywhere.  
It wasn’t Alec’s idea to blow the place up, but when Izzy suggested it, all three of them were sick of fighting off mini-demons and they were getting surrounded. Alec exchanged a quick glance with Jace and the entire plan was formed.

And now, one fire rune and a lot of running later, there they were, looking at a half demolished building and a huge problem to contain.

“I can fix that,” Magnus declared cheerfully, shrugging it off. “Nothing serious. Besides, the school was hideous to begin with. Who paints their walls brown?”

Alec looked at his boyfriend and pushed his lips together. “There can’t be any alterations. It would be as bad as leaving the building half demolished.”

“You are no fun, darling.” Magnus pouted, but then winked at him. Alec was covered in ash and demon gunk, but Magnus looked like the was fresh out of the runway. It was like he had Izzy’s ability to repel dirt. And magic. “Let me, at least, redecorate. No? Well, no need to give me the stink eye, just because the mission was a huge success.”

“Success?!” Alec sneered. “The clave will want my head for this. This is a disaster! We didn’t have enough intel to act, but we still went in. We were unprepared and that resulted in us being completely overwhelmed.” He huffed and pointed at the building. “We also kind of blew up a mundane school, I don’t know if you noticed.”

Magnus tilted his head to the side. “Alexander, dear, I can guarantee you these kids will be delighted to have to skip school for a couple of days. And the demons and his nasty little things are gone. No way they survived an explosion of heavenly fire. Pretty sight, by the way. I do like it when you explode.”  
Alec grunted and brought a hand to his temple. “And what about the kids? They were exposed to the Shadow World.”

“Nothing a simple memory charm can’t fix.”

“And I have to do the report. I have no idea where to start with this mess.”

“Izzy can do it. She’s rather good in telling without actually saying; I’m sure she’ll make a marvelous job of assessing how well this enterprise went without even breaking a lie.”

“Shit. This is Jace’s first official mission after we rescued him. We had to do a perfect mission, so he’d be cleared.”

“If anyone asked me, I’d say blondie looked perfectly happy slaying baby demons. I think he’s good to go.”

“Stop trying to cheer me up!” Alec snapped, fists closed beside his body. “I messed up and the squad suffered because of it. As soon as I step foot into the Institute, I’ll-”

Magnus rolled his eyes and pressed a finger over Alec’s lips, successfully shutting him up. “Alexander, calm down. The mission was to get rid of the demon. You got rid of the demon. Was it the best mission ever executed? No, but it was effective. Now, what is the best part of working in a team?”

“Companionship and balancing off each other’s strengths and weaknesses?” Alec tried, arching an eyebrow.

“Letting other people take the blame,” Magnus smiled cheerfully. “Let Jace, Izzy and Biscuit report back to the Clave and deal with whatever you think your mistake was. Everyone knows you’ve done that too many times for them and they owe you one. Or a million.”

Alec scoffed, not believing his boyfriend. “Well, if I’m not gonna report back, what do you suggest I do instead, hm?”

Magnus smiled, his eyes glowing with mischief, and it was enough to sooth all of Alec’s anger and turn it into excitement. “I’m glad you ask. My suggestion is that you take a very long, very relaxing shower and clear yourself up from all this junk. And then… Well, then I’ll give you a reason to take another shower.”

Needless to say, Alec did not report back after the mission. At least, not before the following morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No further comments ;DD


	4. Could you repeat that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Alec only lets the best professionals near his world famous actress sister. This Magnus Bane better prove himself if he wants to be Izzy's personal stylist.
> 
> \---
> 
> Prompt: Malec + "Could you repeat that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izzy is queen

Alec blinked as he answered the door. “You are?”

“Magnus Bane,” the stranger said, slowly elaborating every syllable. He had a sparkle on his eyes and it didn’t come from all the makeup around it. He also had the most enticing little smirk Alec had ever seen.

Not to mention, he was gorgeous. Alec narrowed his eyes, remembering his sister had told him she was expecting a new stylist that afternoon. “Oh, all right, Mr. Bane. If you could just follow me.”

“Darling, I’d follow you until the end of the Earth, if that meant getting this privileged view all to myself.”

Alec arched his eyebrows. “You’re gonna get along with Izzy just fine.” He sighed and let the man into their house, guiding him to Izzy’s bedroom.

As famous actress Isabelle Lightwood’s agent - and her older brother -, Alec was more than used to dealing with all kinds of gaudy people with bigger than life personalities. Some of them thought it was funny to flirt with him. Well, at him.

Everybody in the business knew Alec Lightwood was the guard dog they had to please in order to get to his sister. Some thought they could charm him, others tried to buy him off. The ones who knew anything about the Lightwood siblings knew the only way to get Alec’s approval was to be professional and seriously good at your job. That included producers, reporters, makeup artists and, in this case, personal stylists.

This Magnus Bane person was walking a fine line between that and inappropriate.

Still, there was something in the way he moved, blabbering about the furniture like he was just guest instead of walking into a possibly life-changing interview.

Alec wished he was this confident. “So, you have great credentials,” he said as he gathered information about the man on his phone. Damn Izzy for only telling him they were interviewing someone on such short notice. “Rose to fame styling Latino sensation Raphael Santiago, transformed singer Simon Lewis into a presentable person and just sealed a contract to stylish socialite and painter Clary Fray in all her public appearances in the next two years.”

“Pretty impressive, isn’t it?” Magnus wiggled his eyebrows at him. “I’m hoping to add your sweet sister to that incredible list. She’s too stunning to be dressed in rags. I can think of many beautiful pieces she could make shine as bright as she does.”

“Are those what you’re carrying there with you?” Alec pointed at the rather heavy looking bag in Magnus’ hand.

Magnus followed his gaze and chuckled lightly. “Those old things? Just a few doodles of my creations. Hopefully, Miss Lightwood will enjoy them enough to give me a chance.”

Alec just hummed in agreement and opened the door. Isabelle was lying on her bed, reading. She barely looked up. “Alec, could you pass me my notebook?”

“Get it yourself.” Alec gestured for Magnus to get in. “The new stylist is here.”

That caught Isabelle’s attention. “Oh,” she exclaimed and jumped out of bed in one swift move. “Magnus! It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“I can honestly say the same.” Magnus smiled at her and offer a hand for Isabelle to shook. He indicated the open book on her bed with his chin. “Some light reading?”

Isabelle giggled. “Can I tell you a secret? I’m playing a scientist in my next movie and I’ve been reading about microbiology to, you know, get the spirit of it. I didn’t expect to find it so interesting.”

Magnus frowned, but there was an impressed smile in his lips that soothed Alec’s impeding urge to lash out to protect his sister. Isabelle had always been highly intelligent, but people tended to just care about her looks. If she had had it her own way, she’d be finishing her degree in computer engineering at the moment.

It was rare to see someone in the business care to hear her speaking about her true interests. But Magnus smiled and tilted his head to the side. “I read this amazing article the other day, about the ability cells had to recover themselves. It would be terribly useful for clothes, wouldn’t it?”

“Clothes that could regenerate?” Isabelle’s eyes shone with possibility. “Even expand as I eat in them?”

Laughing, Magnus nodded. “Well, I know a few types of fabric that already do that and still manage to look chic. In fact, I’ve put together a few options that you might just enjoy, if I could-?”

“Actually,” Isabelle smiled brightly and threw an amused look at her brother, “I hope you’ll forgive me, Magnus, but I’m afraid I’ve deceived you. I didn’t call you here for you to be my personal stylist. I want you to be my brother’s personal stylist.”

Alec had been so intrigued by the man’s genuine interest in keeping a real conversation with his sister that he probably misheard her. Magnus also looked confused, so Alec cleared his throat. “Could you repeat that, Iz?”

Isabelle kept on smiling like there was nothing wrong. “I want to hire Magnus as your personal stylist, Alec. Not mine.”

Shocked didn’t begin to cover what Alec was feeling. He was so stunned, he forgot how to English.  
Magnus, on the other hand, just quickly turned to Alec and looked him from head to toe, very much undressing him with his eyes for a second time in less than five minutes. “I have to say there’s great raw potential to work with. I mean, the family is clearly privileged in the physical department. Too bad that hideous sweater gets in the way, but if we change that for-”

“No,” Alec said at once. “I’m not getting a personal stylist. That’s out of the question.”

“I wouldn’t be so fast to dismiss my services if I were you, darling.” Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s not like you couldn’t use a few tips.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Means someone ought to tell you clothes have expiration dates. It’s somewhere between the third and fourth unintentional hole. If you want to expose skin, darling, I’m all for it, but how about we go all the way?”

“Oh, you mean exposing my entire chest like you do? Because that sounds utterly professional.”  
Isabelle just sat on her bed and smile, watching the bickering quickly escalate into a shouting contest. She had momentarily wondered if calling Magnus Bane to style her brother had been a good idea, but now she had no doubts whatsoever left in her mind.


	5. Don't make it into a big deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one explanation for Magnus' recent string of bad luck: He's curse.
> 
> Stop laughing, Alexander. This is serious.
> 
> \---
> 
> Prompt: Malec + "Don't make it into a big deal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More canon universe. Is that a pattern??

When Magnus woke up, the first thing he realized was the smell. It was delicious, sweet and minty, and it seemed to hug him like a fluffy blanket. 

The second thing was that Alec wasn’t by his side. It wasn’t such an uncommon occurrence, since there was a disconnection between Alec’s workout schedule, which started around 8am, and Magnus’ business hours, which opened around noon, but it always made Magnus a little sulky. 

This morning in particular, he was feeling especially sulkier. 

It all started a couple of days ago, when he messed up a potion for one of his clients. Magnus was no Ragnor when it came to brewing potions, but that one was an easy demon-repellent potion that he could do in his sleep. He had, in fact, done it in his sleep a few times before. Not anymore, it seemed.

But it didn’t stop there. Magnus had also miss-invoked a demon and instead of helping his client to successfully eliminate a greedy competitor, he ended up having that poor man cursed for three generations. 

And then, worst of all, Magnus had gone on a shopping spree to pick up his mood and found out that his favorite store was closing its doors due to lack of income. Not even offering to buy the whole place helped. 

So Magnus had been having some serious bad luck lately and he was feeling down. Sue him for wanting to have his boyfriend to snuggle up to in the morning. 

The sound of the door opening had Magnus rolling over to lay in his back. Alec walked in, carrying a tray and allowing the Chairman inside the bedroom. He was wearing Magnus’ favorite outfit on him: just his boxers. 

“Good morning,” Alec said with a smile, “I made you breakfast.”

Magnus sat up, eyebrows arched. “So I see. What was that about not having breakfast in bed? Something about making a mess in the sheets?” 

Alec’s smile didn’t waver. “Today is an exception.” He put down the tray and moved to sit behind Magnus, hugging him tight. “I made eggs and French toast. And the tea you like.”

“Oh, did you know?” Magnus leaned his head against Alec’s shoulder, staring at the ceiling. “And what do I owe this most unexpected exception? Are you being sent to some dreadful place for some even more dreadful shadowhunting assignment that will take you away from me for days? That wouldn’t be surprising, considered everything that has happened recently.”

“No, I’m staying right here. And you get really whiney when you’re hungry.” Alec kissed Magnus’ cheek and played with his hair. “I know you have a free day today, so I thought we could stay in bed for a little longer and then go to that downworlder shop you wanted me to-”

“I do not appreciate your pity, Alexander,” Magnus cut him off, seriously.

Alec stopped his hand and pushed his lips together. “Pity?”

“Yes,” Magnus nodded seriously. “I’m obviously cursed and you’ve taken pity on me.”

“You’re not cursed.” Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed his cup of coffee. “Don’t make it into a big deal. You’ve been having a difficult couple of weeks, that’s all that this is.”

Magnus sighed, trying to see the logic in his boyfriend’s perfectly rational voice. It was a little difficult, considering he bumped his hand into his cup of tea and knocked all its content over the beautiful breakfast. “...”

“Okay,” Alec said quickly. “How about we go out for brunch?”

“I am cursed!” Magnus exclaimed. He moved his hand with a sharp flourish that had the tray and everything on it flying across the room and banging against the wall. The dramatics of it were cut shortly, though, because one plate almost hit the Chairman, who jumped out of the way, scared out of his mind. “Great!” Magnus roared. “Now I nearly killed my cat!” He turned to Alec. “Get out of here before I blow you up to smithereens.” 

Alec just sipped on his coffee, unperturbed. “Fine, I’ll humor you. If you were cursed, how would it have been done? Through a spell? An amulet? Have you pissed off anyone lately?”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “You know I piss off people all the time, I don’t bother keeping track.” He sighed and tilted his head to the side. “If it was a spell, my protective wards would’ve disabled it. It has to have some power source to keep working inside my lair.”

“Apartment,” Alec corrected.

“Lair,” Magnus ignored him. “It doesn’t have to be big, but it would have to be near me to keep working.”

Alec frowned, lips pursed together as he thought. “Did all incidents happen in the apartment?”

Magnus nodded. “Yes.” But then he too frowned. “No. I was out of my lair when I found out my favorite store went bankrupt.”

“That could be just a coincidence.” Alec looked around and sighed. “On second thought, you buy so much from that place, it should have no money problems for at least a century. What were you wearing when you went out?”

“Oh Alexander, I didn’t know it took me being cursed to get you interested in fashion.” Magnus giggled at Alec’s eye rolling. “If you must know, I was wearing my red leather pants, that cute top your sister gave me, a pair of fabulous boots, just a few of my favorite necklaces and, to top it up, my demon-snake skin jacket.”

Alec blinked. “Demon-snake skin jacket?”

Magnus sighed. “I’ve been telling you for weeks now. It’s the latest trend among warlocks. Not only demon skin has the most interesting magical properties, it looks fantastic paired up with leather. I got this jacket at warlock convention I attended last month and you won’t believe how stealthy it makes me. I don’t think I’d need a portal to secretly visit you at the Institute anymore.”

Alec looked unimpressed. “Would it be stealthy enough to hide a curse?”

Snorting, Magnus waved the question away with a flourish. “Alexander, please. I obviously tested the jacket before-” He stopped, eyes going wide. In a second, Magnus was walking around the room, throwing the clothes on the ground left and right as he searched for the jacket.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked, but not before dodging a flying boot.

“Aha!” Magnus exclaimed when he found the damn thing. He quickly began to pet the jacket until he found what he was looking for. Triumphantly, he snatched it out of the internal pocket. It was a small crystal, marked with a bad luck rune. “You’re done, you wicked little thing.”

And with that, Magnus crushed the crystal with his bare hand. And hell fire.

Alec sipped his coffee again. “Are you going to explain what’s going?”

“What’s going on,” Magnus said with a smirk and joined his boyfriend in the bed, taking the cup out of his hand and placing himself between Alec’s legs, “is that you’re a genius, Alexander.”

“Okay,” Alec said slowly. “But I still don’t get it.”

Magnus giggled and kissed his boyfriend neck, smiling as he felt the shiver running down the shadowhunter’s body pressed so close to his own. “I had checked the jacket for wicked magic. I had not, however, checked it for hiding other things that had wicked magic. It was hiding a curse, only not in itself.” Magnus lowered his hand, fingers traveling down at Alec’s body. “You were right.”

Alec gasped, unable to do much more besides closing his fingers on Magnus’ shoulders. “G-good.”

“Oh no, darling,” Magnus purred, cat-eyes shining in mischief. “Good is how I’m going to make you feel, as my very grateful thank you gift.”


	6. Malec + Can we pretend I didn't just say that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus reflects on his troubled relationship with Alec through the years and how, despite it all, his feelings haven't changed in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by the lovely [Daemonya](https://daemonya.tumblr.com/).

Magnus Bane was an expert in flirting. There was no denying it. Some people were born as great artists, some people were mathematical geniuses. Magnus Bane had been blessed with the ability to charm. For the better part of his life, he had been exulting on pure charisma alone, entrancing the people around him with a few well-placed smiles and a couple of witty comments. It came naturally to him and he barely had to think before speaking anymore, he just did.

In retrospect, that was probably what made everything go so horribly wrong when tactless, no nonsense, practical Alec Lightwood stormed into his life. Because when a born charmer falls in love with a pragmatic, disaster strikes.

Not that Magnus could’ve foreseen the completely fiasco of a relationship, judging by its start. The night Isabelle had introduced him to her dear brother, Magnus and Alec had hit it off right away. Sure, Magnus’ innuendos were often lost on Alec, but he laughed at his silly puns and, by the end of the night, they had exchanged phones numbers and more than a few lingering stares.

After that, a date was inevitable. Alec was the one to ask Magnus out, to their mutual surprise. They had spent a lovely afternoon at the Natural History Museum and had ended the date at a lovable sushi place after laughing all day long.

Okay, they had actually ended the date in Magnus’ loft, more specifically his bed, but alas, some of us are trying to sound romantic here, people.

Second date came, and then the third. By the fourth date, they were calling each other boyfriend and having fun at their friends’ expanse by having inside jokes. Their relationship was the best thing that had happened to Magnus since he had discovered makeup and he had never been that happy with anyone else.

Alec made life seem like happy summer days. He was impossibly smart and twice as kind. His eagerness to please was only surpassed by his stubbornness and Magnus was reminded of what real honesty was every time they talked.

But Alec wasn’t flawless and he could also make the sunniest day feel like the depth of winter. He was short-tempered and tended to lash out when he felt cornered. He internalized most of his feelings and a lifetime being pressured to be the perfect son, brother and man by his parents’ distorted standards had made it impossible for him to cherish who he really was in the light of who people wanted him to be. Alec had no problems to let his siblings take advantage of him and he didn’t care to be civil to people he disliked, which, truth be told, was most people. 

At that time, Magnus had attributed all of that to Alec’s age. Being eight years older than him, Magnus had more often than not let rude comments and frankly obnoxious behavior slip by because he thought Alec would grow out of it. That is, when he wasn’t downright patronizing with sighs and the occasional “Oh, Alexander, just shut up and kiss me”. 

It wasn’t only Alec’s flaws that Magnus would brush over, though. Magnus had an issue with opening up himself, thanks to some past lovers that shall remain nameless in her French fashion, so more often than not he’d prefer to ignore problems than to talk them through. Rationally, Magnus knew that was a recipe to disaster, but whenever he saw the frustrated and almost desperate look on Alec’s face as they started fighting, he felt it was better to change subjects. Desirably, to the bedroom.

Needless to say, their relationship crushed and crumbled after little more than an year together. At least it had been a mutual consensus and they had ended that chapter of their lives with the knowledge that although they had lost a lover, they still cared too much for each other to keep on hurting like that.

By then, however, both Alec and Magnus had earned their places in each other’s group of friends, which meant there was no staying away. Magnus was Clary’s and Izzy’s first choice for a shoulder to cry on or a fun night out after a stressful day at work. Simon was still trying to impress him, or at least make Magnus remember his name. Even Jace liked hanging out with him, despite their not-so-friendly arguing from time to time.

At the same time, Ragnor absolutely adored Alec, since he did not take Magnus’ bullshit and that was frankly refreshing. Catarina had adopted Alec after he got into med school and they could spend hours talking. Tessa had once told Magnus that if he did not marry Alec, she would have one of her boyfriends do it. Not to mention Raphael, who had taken a liking into Alec when they realized they hated the same things.

There was no avoiding each other. Which was fine, totally fine. Magnus was glad to realize that he cared so much for Alec, he’d gladly stay friends with him. They still had hour long talks, they still discussed their favorite books and movies, they still drank together. 

But only when there was at least two more people around and as long as those two people weren’t a couple. That was the first unspoken rule that everyone knew and nobody disputed. Magnus and Alec never hung out alone, although they secretly still had a private chat on their phone nobody knew about.

The second unspoken rule was that if one of them was seeing someone, the other could not vent about them where the single one could hear. That rule was established when Alec ranted about a guy he had been dating during movie night at Clary and Jace’s and Magnus proceeded to mistreat the guy so much afterwards - purposefully forgetting his name, arranging restaurants reservations so there was no place for him to sit, outright telling him to his face he wasn’t good enough to even breathe the same air as Alec -, the guy broke up with Alec. 

Magnus did not regret that one, especially because he could see the relief on Alec’s eyes beneath the anger when he came to confront him after the break up.

It was ridiculous, but the rules had been working fine for the last four years, which was everything that Magnus needed. He had dated and/or slept with a fair number of people since then, but Magnus was starting to grow worried. He was almost thirty-seven now and it looked like New York simply did not have anyone that was right for him.

At least, nobody who made him feel like he did when he was with Alec. Nobody who Magnus could love despite their flaws. Nobody that could love Magnus despite his flaws.

But alas, it’s no use crying over spilled milk. Alec had done a lot of growing up in the last couple of years and Magnus was proud of him, of the person he had become. It wouldn’t be fair if Magnus didn’t let go of his old crush and got over it. They were friends now and friends didn’t pine after each other forever.

It was good, then, that Isabelle had called for an emergency night out. Magnus hated feeling like he was going to die alone and he would gladly drink those thoughts down with his favorite people in the world. Ragnor had confirmed, though he said he was going to be late. Simon and Clary were coming too, though Jace was stuck at the precinct. Raphael had said drinking on a Tuesday night was beneath him and Cat was out of town.

Magnus had arrived early, to his standards, which meant he was right on time. His last client of the day had wrapped up their meeting after Magnus told him to shut up and listen if she wanted her house to look the slightest bit decent. 

You see? Magnus definitely needed a drink.

He walked into the wolf’s den checking his messages to see if anyone was already there. Such a weird thing to do, wait for the rest to arrive. 

“Magnus!” A familiar voice called and, of course, it was Alec. He was sitting at their usual table alone, but for a bottle of beer.

Blinking, Magnus put away his phone and smiled, gesturing to the bar. He got himself a cosmopolitan before joining Alec at the table and drunk half of it on the way there. “Just the two of us for now?”

Alec nodded, but he didn’t seem worried. “Izzy said she’s on her way and I just spoke to Ragnor. He finished the chapter he was working on, so he should be coming too.”

“Brilliant,” Magnus said quietly. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been alone with Alec like that and it was making him nervous.

Especially because Alec looked so calm. In the almost six years knowing each other, Magnus ought to have gotten used to Alec’s cool façade but he hasn’t. There was something in his sharp beautiful lines and the eye Alec’s hazel eyes always seemed to be reading the situation with absolute precision.

Magnus cleared his throat. “So, how have you been? It’s been, what? Weeks since we last talked?”

“I guess.” Alec nodded and took a sip of his beer. “I’m okay. Passed all my exams.”

“That is great! Not that I had any doubts you would.” Magnus smiled proudly. Alec had always been hard-working and never more so than after getting into med school. “How’s the internship going?”

“Rough, but good.” Alec smiled a little and Magnus could see he seemed tired, but impossibly happy. “How about your clients? Anyone wanting to paint their walls vomit-green again?”

Magnus sneered and shook his head. “Not recently, but let’s not get our hopes high. I’ve expanded business to New Jersey.”

“Oh no.” Alec snorted. “That’s just asking for trouble.”

“You know me,” Magnus said with a shrug and batted his eyelashes at him. “Trouble is my middle name.”

Alec just shook his head, but he was smiling behind the bottle of beer he busied himself with drinking. They stayed quiet for a couple of minutes and Magnus checked his phone for any news of their other friends. There was nothing.

“You don’t think…” Magnus began, but he stopped mid-sentence. The puzzled expression on Alec’s face made him chuckle. “Sorry, I’m being ridiculous.”

“What?” Alec asked, still confused.

Magnus pushed his lips together, but then he stopped, because that was Alec’s habit to do, not his. “It’s just… You don’t think they set this up, do you? Pretend to settle a night out and then bailed so it would be just the two of us?”

“Why would they do that?” Alec frowned and he seemed even more at lost. “They know we don’t… We don’t hang out alone.”

“That’s why.” Magnus suddenly felt unable to stare at Alec’s eyes, but he powered through it. A bit. It would’ve been easier if his heart wasn’t racing so fast. “Maybe they thought we could, you know, use some alone time.”

If Alec was feeling how Magnus was, though, he was doing a remarkable job in pretending otherwise. “To do what?” He asked in a way that made it sound like an accusation.

Magnus huffed. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe talk? About us? About the fact that neither of us had ever had a stable relationship since we broke up? Or the fact that we are still each other’s first choice to talk on our phones, but we avoid to be physically alone together like the plague? Or the fact that I always go to that necklace you gave me when I need to be confident about my outfit? And that I see you doing the relaxing techniques I taught when you’re anxious?”

When he finished his rant, Magnus could see the emotions shifting in Alec’s expression. He went from confused to alarmed to guilty and finally to perplexed. But it wasn’t just Alec’s face that Magnus was paying attention to. He also looked at the way Alec was rubbing his thumb on the inside of his hand and how he pushed his lips together, about to speak but saying nothing.

Until he did, in a small voice that did not match the strong man he was. “What are you saying? I thought… I thought you had moved on.”

“Well, I clearly didn’t, despite my great efforts.” Magnus inhaled sharply. “And I think the others know it too and they have set us up so we could talk this through. I blame your sister.”

Alec nodded. “That’s something Izzy would do.”

Sighing again, Magnus drew strength from the necklace he was wearing. Not for nothing, it was the one Alec had gifted him on his birthday when they were together. “Okay, I’ll start. I love you, Alexander, and that is very clear because I do not hide it. What I try, and obviously fail to, hide is that I am still in love with you. I have always been and I don’t think that’s changing anytime soon. So there. That’s how I feel.”

It took Alec a moment to get over his astonishment. When he did, there was a new determination on his eyes and his hand moved in the direction of Magnus’.

And then a voice sounded from a few feet away. “Hey guys!” Isabelle said, coming in the bar in a rush and taking a seat besides her brother. “Sorry. I know I’m late, but Simon offered me a ride. He’s parking the car with Clary, they should be here any moment now.” She smiled and placed a kiss on Alec’s cheek. “What are we talking about?”

Magnus smiled, showing all of his teeth. “My stupid client and her stupid ideas.”

“My favorite topic, then. Because I too have a stupid client with stupid ideas.” Isabelle smiled and then waved at the door as Clary and Simon walked in.

Using that moment of distraction, Magnus got his phone out. It had been stupid of him to think anyone aside him was still milking on that story. Of course not. Damn, Alec probably was about to tell him he had been over Magnus for ages now. He had to make amends before it blew up on his face. 

_Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?_ Magnus typed and sent. Thankfully, Alec had his own phone in his hands and he looked at the text as soon as it arrived. As Clary and Simon sat down, Alec threw an unreadable look at Magnus’ direction that could only mean one thing. Yes.

And thus began the worst night of Magnus’ life. He tried to pretend everything was fine and that he was having the time of his life talking amenities in front of the man he had just confessed his still very alive love for. Never mind that Alec had fallen into introspective silence for the rest of the night, Magnus couldn’t stop himself from looking at him from time to time, waiting for anything. A look, a sign, a word. Anything.

But Alec gave him nothing but silence. He didn’t even look in Magnus’ direction for the rest of the night.

Magnus was pretty sure their friendship was over. When that realization came, he lost his will to keep pretending he was alright. Magnus just excused himself, not even bothering to give an excuse as simple as a headache, and went home.

He was still crushing the Chairman against his chest when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

A text from Alec. _No. No, we can’t._

Tired and feeling sincerely hopeless, Magnus didn’t have the energy to fight. He simply closed his eyes and put his phone down, wondering if he could buy a ticket to Siberia in the morning.

But then another text came. _Because I’m still in love with you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you for the lovely [QueenCow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCow/pseuds/QueenCow) for beta-ing this silly thing <3


	7. Malec + Fluffy and domestic + Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017 Malec voting spree: Prompt 1
> 
> Daemonya requested for fluffy and domestic Malec with Alec preparing them a picnic.
> 
> It kind of turned out a bit smutty by the end. Don't judge, it was late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what a beta is. I just don't.

Dating takes effort, lots and lots of it. This is especially true when the ones dating are the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute. In their case, the word ‘effort’ doesn’t quite cover it.

That was why Alec was determined to make the most out of his free day with Magnus. It had taken them ages to work around their busy schedules and finally find a day both of them could dedicate entirely to each other.

Lots of effort. And bribery. Isabelle had never cared enough to take over the Institute but her new pair of Louboutin shoes were worth the trouble. It didn’t hurt that both Jace and Clary were traveling abroad and couldn’t possibly get themselves in trouble this time.

No interruptions. Alec couldn’t quite remember the last time he had Magnus all to himself, but there was no time for daydreaming. He had put together the perfect, most classic picnic basket, with everything that Magnus liked – which meant three bottles of his favorite wine and some fancy French cheese – and now he was waiting at Magnus’ kitchen, watching the sunny day pass by as he picked up the rest of the food.

“Alexander, darling, sorry to keep you waiting.” Magnus walked in, looking stunning as always. He had opted for something less formal and more colorful than the latest clothes he’d been wearing and it paid off. The purple shirt brought out the beautiful bronze tones of his skin and Alec could barely surpass the shiver running down his skin.

“It’s okay,” Alec said and smiled. “Ready to go?”

Magnus smiled too and sat down beside his boyfriend. “Absolutely. I can’t remember the last time I had a picnic!” He smirked at Alec and grabbed the grapes, plucking one out and slipping it into Alec’s mouth. “Are you sure you don’t want me to portal us to Versailles? The gardens must be beautiful this time of the year.”

Alec shook his head and munched on the grape for a while. “Central park is fine. I really just want to… I just want to spend some time with you. Alone. No interruptions.”

“Don’t us all?” Magnus nodded, accepting defeat at last. With a flourish of his hand, Magnus opened up a portal. “Central park it is. Oh, don’t look at me like that, I’m not getting into the subway.”

“Right,” Alec sighed. “But as of now, I only have wine, grapes and cheese. Not even bread.”

Magnus smirked deviously and poked Alec on the waist. “That’s a good thing. All those nice restaurants I’ve been taking you have their cost, darling.”

Alec’s jaw fell open. “Are you saying I’m fat?”

“I would never insinuate that.” Magnus tilted his head to the side, smiling innocently. “But if the shoes fit-”

But Magnus never got to finish his sentence. Alec threw himself over him, making both of them fall on the kitchen’s floor.

“Oh, sorry,” Alec said, not apologetically in the slightest, “am I crushing you with all my fat and dead weight?”

Magnus chuckled, expert hands flying to Alec’s shirt, feeling the skin beneath it. He smiled again, eyes flickering with desire as his fingers went to explore underneath the clothes. “You know what, my darling? I think I’ll have the picnic right here. Right now.”

Alec smiled and laid just one kiss on Magnus’ lips before getting comfortable as he sat on Magnus’ lap. “Alright then,” he whispered. “Devour me.”


	8. Malec + Competitive little shits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2017 Malec voting spree: Prompt 2
> 
> Magnusandalexander requested Malec being competitive boyfriends and maybe a hug/forehead kiss in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betas. Hahahahah. Yeah, right.

“And this,” Alec said as he showed Magnus another way to hold the bow, “I use if I want a longer range. See how it’s easier to draw the string further?”

Magnus nodded, though his eyes lingered for suspiciously too long on Alec’s back as he watched the demonstration. “Nice. That is very nice.”

“Magnus, I’m being serious here.” Alec rolled his eyes. Every time Magnus asked him to show some part of his training it was like that. Somewhere in the middle, Magnus would trail off, too distract in watching Alec moving than with the actual training itself.

Not that Alec wasn’t flattered, mind you. He was. Very much.

But still, this time they were talking archery. A little respect would be appreciated.

“Oh, I’m sorry, darling.” Magnus waved away his momentary distraction with a flourish. “It’s just that this is so fascinating, I get overwhelmed.”

“I’m not even shooting.” Alec deadpanned.

But Magnus just smirked. “Unfortunately not. But alas, I like this archery talk better than when you try to tell me the benefits of doing push-ups. Dreadful things. One’d think they would’ve invented a better version of that decades ago.”

Alec arched an eyebrow at him and put his bow away. “You’re only saying that because you can’t do ten push-ups in a row. And it doesn’t make any sense, considering you can spend hours up-side down on a Yoga position. I’ve seen it.”

“It’s all about elegance and control.” Magnus crossed his arms against his chest. “And I can do ten push-ups in a row. I can do 100 of them and not even break a sweat. Unlike some of us.”

Alec blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, you’ve heard it.” Magnus smiled with the corner of his lips.

“It’s on,” Alec declared, pushing away the table he had been leaving his archery material. He dropped down to the floor and began counting.

Magnus was beside him the very next second. The first ten push-ups were fine, just like the next ten. When they both reached thirty, Alec began pacing himself, realizing he might be letting the challenge get over his head. Magnus took it as him getting tired and pushed even harder.

It was so hot, Alec barely remembered he was supposed to be owning his non-athletic boyfriend’s ass. What the hell, angelic powers? This is the time to manifest.

“97,” Magnus breathed out, face shut in concentration, “98,” he whispered again, between grunts and moans, “99.”

“100,” Alec said and let himself fall on the cool floor of his boyfriend’s apartment.

Magnus mimicked him, dropping as well, but much more gracefully. They stayed quiet for a while, just catching their breathes.

Until Magnus giggled and rolled over Alec. “Remember me to never exercise again. I can’t feel my arms.”

Alec nodded, laughing too. “That was so stupid.”

“So utterly imbecilic,” Magnus nodded and laid a kiss on Alec’s temple. “But I won. I can do 100 push-ups in a roll.”

“Maybe,” Alec conceded diplomatically. “But can you do 100 sit-ups?”

“Oh, darling. It’s on.”


	9. Laser Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @ashreenao
> 
> _take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away._

Alec has never been a nerd. He liked his history books and he got good grades in school but nobody ever called him a nerd. In fact, one might even say he was a jock. In high school, Alec had been captain of the football team, the quarterback who never missed.

If anyone in their family was a nerd, that would be Izzy and even that was somewhat inaccurate. Sure, Izzy had always had a fascination for biology as a whole, but the fact remained that she was very much Idris High’s queen bee. Alec had been out of high school for two years now and he still heard from his childhood friends how his sister ruled the corridors with a sharp smile and a poignant glance. And then there was Jace, who by all means was considered the bad boy. Charming and unapologetic, Jace was the very last thing one would think of when imagining a nerd.

That was why Alec couldn’t fathom the reason they were on their way to laser tag with the school’s biggest nerds, Clary Fray and Simon Lewis. Why the hell were they even friends with his siblings? And why the hell was Alec going along with this nonsense?

But mostly, who the hell was that gorgeous guy smirking at him as they all got ready to a make-believe war?

“It’s going to be fun. It’s us against them,” Isabelle said and gestured towards the guy and his group of friends. They were all older than them, which would be lame if they didn’t look so glamorous. “First team to take out everyone from the other team wins.”

“That would be us,” the guy purred, eyes still on Alec. “But I’ll give you a fighting chance, pretty boy.”

Alec was more than used to opponents trying to mess with him. He still played for college and that was brutal in comparison to high school. Years of practice had taught him to never let they get to him, never let them get them under his skin. Keeping a level head was key to winning.

But then the guy smirked with so much condescension on his handsome face that it made Alec’s blood boiled in his veins. “Good luck with that.”

“Oh, I don’t need luck to hand that perfectly shaped ass to you.” The guy winked suggestively at him. “But I am not opposed to getting lucky later tonight if you’re up to it.”  
“Come on,” Jace said and pulled Alec to turn his back to the other team. “Let him dream, bro.”

Ignoring the guy’s chuckles, they gathered around and Alec whispered their strategy. They were in five while the other team was made four, but since they had Simon, that didn’t mean much. Their tactic would be to let Jace, Izzy and Alec handle the shots while little girl and her friend stayed out of the way. Should work just fine.

It didn’t. As soon as they started playing, Clary dashed away looking for the other team, Simon on her heels. Jace had to follow to make sure they wouldn’t get themselves taken down in the first minute. That made Isabelle chuckled and decide to play for the laughs.

Which, in turn, rendered Alec alone. Sighing, he stalked through the arena, completely aware the game was lost. Well, if he was going down, then he would take as many as he could with him. This whole thing was ridiculous anyway and Alec didn’t even want to be there, to begin with, so-

Someone slapped his butt.

Turning around, Alec wasn’t half surprised to see the handsome guy smirking at him. But he was definitely furious. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Playing,” the guy answered cheerfully. “I was torn between slapping that glorious ass or shooting you, so I went with the most pleasurable choice. I’m Magnus, by the way. I figure we ought to be on first name basis now that we know each other so intimately.”

“I should just shoot you,” Alec said and pointed his gun at him.

Magnus tilted his head to the side. “You should. But will you, …?”

“Alec.”

“But will you, Alec?”

After a second of consideration, Alec sighed and put down his gun. “Not like this. I’ll get you first.”

Magnus smirked. “Is that a promise?” He giggled to himself and smiled. “I’ll tell you what, I’ve always wanted a handsome man chasing me around. Give me a head start and I’ll make it worth your while. Though be aware that the hunter can always become the prey.”

“That’s very dramatic.” Alec rolled his eyes but then closed them. “Ten, nine, eight-”

He counted down to zero, hearing as Magnus rushed away. Alec only had a vague idea where Magnus went, since the man moved like a panther, but his instinct rarely failed him. And they didn’t this time, as Alec located Magnus skirting through the obstacles. He was good, he was very good.

But Alec was better. Magnus was infuriating and he had made their little cat and mouse game feel personal. It was a matter of honor now.

It took Alec some time, but finally he was able to push Magnus into a corner. The whole sequence happened really fast and Alec almost lost him more times than he was willing to count, but with a quick dash and a firm grapple, Alec grabbed Magnus by the arm and pinned him against a wall.

Magnus smiled deviously, very unlike someone who was losing. “It seems you got me, Alec. But the question is, what are you going to do with me?”

Alec glared at him, examining every inch of Magnus’ face. His bronze skin, shimmering with a thin layer of glitter under the dim light. His dark, triangular eyes framed by black makeup and shining with their own mischief. His lips and the way they curved up.

He wanted to wipe that infuriating victorious smile away. So Alec pressed Magnus against the wall and kissed him senseless.

It worked, as Magnus melted against his mouth and pulled him close, responding to the kiss with all his being. It was a messy thing, almost aggressive in a way, but it made Alec want more and more. The idea was for it to be a one-time thing, but when they parted and Magnus chased away from his lips, Alec kissed him again.

They were both panting when Alec stepped away, but Magnus managed to smirk again. “That was-”

He never finished that sentence. Alec pulled up his gun, shot him and walked away.

In the end, that shot didn’t make much difference. Both Clary and Simon had gotten themselves eliminated as Alec had foreseen, and Jace went down protecting them. Isabelle had been able to take down two of their opponents, but the game had ended in a tie.

Another thing that ended in a tie was Alec’s and Magnus’ particular competition. When Magnus slipped his card into Alec’s back pocket and winked at him on his way out, Alec realized that maybe he had got Magnus at the end, but Magnus had definitely got him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No betas were harmed in the making of this drabble.


	10. Malec + “Hey have you seen my- Oh.” + “Wait a second… are you jealous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the numbered prompt game on tumblr

Magnus was late for a meeting. Half an hour late, and it wasn’t even the fashionable late he wanted to be. It was just plain late and disrespectful to the other American High Warlocks at their biannual meeting. Really, as if he wasn’t already getting enough shit from having married a shadowhunter and adopted kids, now Magnus would get an earful from those smug old assholes simply because he couldn’t find his favorite jacket.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. There were many perks to having Alec Lightwood as his husband and only some of them had to do with their sex life. The one advantage Magnus was most thankful for at the moment, however, was the fact that Alec was a neat freak.

He would know where the jacket was for sure.

So Magnus marched up to their children’s bedroom, where Alec was putting the boys to bed. He opened the cracked door. “Hey, have you seen my- Oh,” Magnus stopped midsentence.

Alec was indeed there with the boys, sitting on the foot of Max’s bed. Only, their little one was fighting tears and whimpering, his little hands covering his face.

It broke Magnus’ heart, especially because he knew the reason behind those tears. On Raf’s eighth birthday, he had declared that he was old enough to look over little Max when their dads were out. This would be the first time Magnus and Alec would be gone, even if just for a little while. It was a big night for all of them. 

“B-but… what if…” Max was trying to say, “I wake up and w-want hot cocoa? Raf isn’t… he isn’t allowed near… the stove.”

Alec nodded, his face serious as he considered the question. “That is true. Raf, what do you think you can do if Max wants hot cocoa?”

Raf blinked. He was sitting on his bed, wrapped up in his favorite blanket. “I can…” He frowned, thinking hard until his face lit up. “I can heat it up using the microwave!”

“There you go,” Alec said with an approving smile. “Crisis averted.”

Sniffing, Max looked from his dad to his brother. “It’s not… the same.”

“Maybe, but it’s the best your brother can do for now. Can you appreciate that for him, Max?” Alec’s tone was diplomatic, much like the one he used during his Clave meetings as Head of the Institute.

Max inhaled deeply. “Y-yes. Thank you, Raf.”

Alec smiled. “Good. Now, papa and I have to go. I want both of you boys to talk to each and reach common agreements when you need something. If you guys don’t know what to do, I will have my phone with me at all times. Call me and I’ll be back in a second.”

Both boys nodded. “Good night, dad,” Raf said quietly and then smiled at Magnus. “Kick their butts, papa!”

Chuckling, Magnus approached his sons and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. “Behave well boys. Dad and I love you very, very much.”

After turning all lights out and leaving only the magical rocket lamp Max loved so much to light up the room with starts at the ceiling, Magnus and Alec closed the bedroom door gently.

“You said you needed something,” Alec said, looking at Magnus.

But Magnus was frowning, too deep in thought to listen. “How do you do this? Last time Max was upset, I had to breathe life into his bunny plush to make him stop crying. You just… talked to him.” He shook his head in frustration. “You make it seem so easy, it’s revolting.”

Alec blinked and a shit-eating grin took over his face. “Wait a second… Are you jealous? Because I’m good with kids?”

Affronted, Magnus gasped. “Alexander, please! Kids adore me.”

“Teenagers adore you,” Alec said with a snort. “Our kids adore you. But that doesn’t change the fact you always resort to magic when you don’t know what else to do.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “If you keep being this ridiculous, I’m not bringing you to my meeting. No matter how much Ragnor insisted. And I don’t care about your stupid book club I can’t be in either.”

“So jealous.” Alec chuckled. “Don’t worry, in four years I won’t be able to make Raf listen to me even if I beg. It’ll be your time to shine then.”

Begrudgingly, Magnus only murmured that he ‘always shine’, but refrained from pointing at his makeup for effect. Instead, he dignified Alec with a roll of eyes. “Anyway, I can’t find my favorite jacket. Have you seen it? The one with the sparkly snake skin on the collar.”

Alec nodded and went to fetch it. As he disappeared into their bedroom, Magnus arched an eyebrow but couldn’t help a smile from forming on his lips. He would never admit it out loud, but Alec was right. Magnus loved kids even if he wasn’t always sure how to act around them. But if the bright smiles of his boy were anything to go by, he was sure he was doing something right. And that was enough.


	11. Malec + I know you told me to stop thinking about you, but I can’t get you out of my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the numbered prompt game on tumblr

“I got suspended again,” Jace said through the phone, his voice numb. “Got in a fight.”

Alec inhaled sharply. It was the fourth time in five months that Jace was punished for misbehaving at school, but Alec couldn’t blame his brother one bit. If it had been a hard time for all of them, he could barely imagine how Jace was holding up. When Maryse and Robert adopted him, he was Jace Wayland, sole survived a fire that had taken everything from him. After years trying to adjust as a Wayland and a Lightwood, Jace found out through the news the man responsible for his parents’ death, Valentine Morgenstern, was not only being released from prison but was also saying he was Jace’s biological father.

And then, after a DNA test, Jace found out he wasn't either a Wayland nor a Morgenstern, but a Herondale. Valentine had taken him from the hospital as a newborn and exchanged the Wayland boy by him. That psychopath had killed everyone in his way and left Jace wrecked in the process. No wonder he had been acting so rashly lately. Skipping classes, getting himself in fights, ignoring tests. Jace’ senior year was crashing and burning.

“That’s not the worst part,” Jace kept going. “Mr. Bane wants to set a meeting with my family because he is worried. I told him to take his pick, there’s a bunch of families to choose from.”

Beneath the casual tone, Alec could sense how tense Jace sounded. How wounded. “Isn’t he your art teacher?” He remembered Jace and Izzy talking about the new art teacher that would surely be fired for always talking shit about the school’s administration. They both seemed a little sad that it could happen.

“Yeah. He’s cool. He told me to bring someone I trusted so… Can you make it? Thursday, 3 pm?”

“Oh.” Alec blinked in surprise, but then thought about it. Their father had been in Washington for months, with no date to be back. Their mother too was away, too busy with coming and going to the capital. Jace’s other family, his newfound grandmother Imogen Herondale clearly wanted to be involved in his life, but she usually did more harm than good every time they talked. As Jace’s older brother, Alec was probably his only option.

_He told me to bring someone I trusted._ “Of course.”

“Cool. Hm,” Jace hesitated for a second. “Mr. Bane is… Well, you’ll see. I think you’ll like him. See you on Thursday.”

Mr. Bane turned out to be the single most gorgeous man Alec had ever seen in his life. When Alec went to Idris High, his art teacher was an old rag, too bitter to care for the brats she taught. Magnus Bane was young, cheerful and, altogether, impressive.

“Oh, you must be Jace’s older brother, Alec. I’m Magnus Bane.” The art teacher smiled and Alec felt his heart skip a beat. “It’s very nice to finally meet you. Jace and Izzy talk about you a lot. Too bad they never said you were a supermodel.”

It took Alec a few moments and Jace’s sharp elbow on his torso to realize Magnus had offered him a hand to shake. Clearing his throat, he took the hand. “You too. Much talk.”

Alec had had a brilliant high school career, as captain of the football team and valedictorian, but now every time he thought about Idris High, all he would think was what a fool he was making of himself in front of his siblings’ hot teacher. Perfect.

Magnus chuckled and showed them the chairs he had placed in front of his desk. “Please, darling.”

As they walked up to the chairs, Jace rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you have a crush on Mr. Bane too. You’re just like everyone in the school.”

“So,” Alec said out loud and his voice did not grow an octave higher at all. “We want to talk about Jace and how problematic he is.”

“Yes, we do.” Magnus snorted and took his place behind the desk. “Though afterward, we can talk about your phone number and a place to go on a date.” He winked when Alec’s eyes widened but put on a serious face. “I’ve said this to Jace already, but I think it’s important for someone else he trusts to know as well. His grades have dropped drastically and his behavior could seriously harm his chances to getting into a good college. I understand he is going through a tough time and so, I wanted to make sure he is having all the support he can have in this regard.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “He wants me to see a shrink.”

“And I have a few references. There is no shame in asking for help.” Magnus seemed unperturbed by Jace’s abrasiveness. “Nobody expects you to deal with this like an angel, Jace. That would be utterly out of character and frankly disturbing.”

“So I was right in punching the teeth out of Aldertree?”

“So I think you and your pretty brother should discuss methods for you to work your anger in productive ways. Therapy is one. Volunteer work is another. Something for you not to feel so alone.”

Alec sighed. “Okay. I agree that Jace could use help and I appreciate your concern. But first, no matter what happens, Jace has us. He has me, he has Izzy and he has Max. He is not alone and we don’t care what his last name is. And second, I think you should stop with… this.” He pointed between Magnus and him. “I’m here to support my brother, so you have to stop with thinking or… or saying or… whatever you’re doing.”

Magnus blinked in surprise, but he immediately nodded. “You’re right, of course. I’m being unprofessional. And I apologize if I implied you weren’t there for Jace. I do think it was good, though, to have those things said out loud. This is-”

“Look, I’m not suffering and I don’t think I’m all alone in the world,” Jace exploded. “This was a bad idea. We’re done.” He stood up and left the room, not giving time for any of them to say anything.

Alec was ready to follow, but Magnus spoke again. “Please, Alexander. I’m really worried he could get himself hurt if this continues.”

That was true. For all his extravagance and wit, Magnus’ eyes showed how sincere he was. There was a real concern there, and the desire to help. Alec had no doubts.

He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from Magnus’ desk and scribbled his phone number. “Call me if anything happens. I’ll talk to him about looking for help,” Alec said and dashed after his brother.

Magnus called a week later when Jace was back to the school grounds and picking on stupid fights. He texted Alec when Jace skipped another test. He left a voicemail when Jace was late for class. All of those times, Magnus told Alec how to talk to his brother and what to say to try and help him.

In return, Alec called Magnus on the day Jace finally agreed to go see Doctor Tessa Gray. He texted whenever Jace was doing his homework. When Jace told Alec he wanted to become a cop, Alec asked Magnus for instructions on how to get into the Police Academy. Soon enough, though, their texts were about other things too. About themselves or their days. About what they liked and disliked.

A week after Jace’s graduation, Alec was going home after a long day of work when he received a new text from Magnus. The teacher had been unusually quiet the last couple of days, so Alec opened it at once.

_Alexander, there’s something I have to say._

_What?_

Usually, Magnus’ text came in a torrent. He had the habit of cutting his sentences into different texts messages, and that drove Alec crazy. Just as Alec’s abbreviations pissed Magnus off. This time, though, the three dots that signalized that Magnus was typing lingered for a long while.

_I know you told me to stop thinking about you, but I can’t get you out of my mind._

Alec inhaled sharply. For a moment, he forgot he was walking on the busy streets of New York and let himself enjoy the beating of his heart. _Good. Bc I can’t get u out of my mind either._

The answer didn’t take long to arrive and somehow Alec could imagine Magnus’ smile.

_How about that date, then?_

Alec smiled to himself and typed. _Just tell me where and when. I’ll be there._


	12. Malec + “You know my name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the numbered prompt challenge from tumblr

When Magnus posted his first movie critic on youtube, he had no idea it would become viral. He knew it was funny and witty, thanks to his friends’ commentaries – though mostly Cat’s and Tessa’s since Ragnor and Raphael sucked and had no taste whatsoever -, but it was a surprise when his youtube channel went from a few hundred followers to four thousand in a matter of two weeks.

And from there, things just kept growing. It didn’t take long for Magnus to start being invited for premiers once he was regularly posting a movie review per week. Big named sponsors followed suit and his account hit a million followers in less than a year. Magnus found himself writing reviews as well as performing them to the camera and doing a few guest participations on other youtube channels as well. Soon, everyone in the entertainment business knew who Magnus Bane was.

Along with the blockbusters movie reviews, though, Magnus also took the time to make videos talking about some other less known indie movies. Those were actually his favorites, even if they didn’t attract as many viewers as the superheroes and Oscar nominees did. Still, there was something especial in them and Magnus took pride in shinning some much-deserved light on the talented actress Maia Roberts or praise screenwriter Meliorn, as eccentric as he was, just to name a few.

Magnus had named this section of the channel The Downworld. He would become obsessed with the work of some unknown artist and do his best to help them get their big breakout moment. His latest obsession was the mysterious Art Director A. Light, whose vision was so extraordinaire distinct, Magnus could spot it every single movie without even knowing the man was in the production team.  
Now, Magnus would love to have him for an interview. Only, nobody actually knew who the guy was or how to get to him. It seemed he liked playing hard to get.

Luckily, Magnus loved a challenge.

So he pulled a few strings and finally, finally got a hint of where to find the guy. Ragnor, who considered himself a real reporter just because he talked economics instead of celebrities, managed to get a blurred picture of A. Light and told Magnus he regularly went to a fancy sports facility in Manhattan. He also told him a few more very interesting things that might explain the guy’s obsession with privacy.

What Ragnor forgot to inform was that A. Light was indeed luminous. Magnus blinked and almost ruined his makeup rubbing his eyes when he got a glimpse of that tall, dark and handsome guy playing basketball at Idris Club. That picture got nothing on him. Not when he was all hot and sweaty like that and-

Focus. Journalism. Professionalism.

Magnus waited for the game to be over and for the most gorgeous man on the planet to walk out of the court and pass by him to smirk and say, “nice dunk, A. Light.”

The guy froze in place and the blondie beside him shot Magnus a murderous glare. Interesting.

“You know my name?” The art director hissed, turning to Magnus. Funny how that angry expression made him even hotter.

“I know both your name and your pseudonym, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Or Alec, as you prefer.” Magnus smiled broadly, offering him a hand. “I’m Magnus Bane, from Pandemonium. Knowing things about talented artists is my job.”

The blondie arched an eyebrow. “You’re the guy from the fancy youtube channel.”

Nodding, Magnus cocked his head to the side. “I sure am. And I’m here to invite A. Light to an interview on said channel.”

Alec stared at him blankly, expression softening just a little. “No.”

“Look,” Magnus said before he lost his chance, “I know you think you don’t want exposition. I get it. You come from a family of politicians and judges. You work as a lawyer at the biggest law firm in the States. It must be hard to maintain this perfect façade, especially because your parents aren’t exactly known as patronages of the arts. But Alexander, you have talent, true raw talent. Your work touches people, make them feel things. That is no less important than winning a huge case.” Magnus took a big breath and offered him his card. “This is an opportunity to broadcast that talent, so you can inspire even more people. You can continue to work from the shadows if you want, but if you want to come out, I’d be happy to help.”

Slowly, Alec took the card from him and examined it for a second. Then he crushed it in his hand. “I’ve come out before. It wasn’t a pleasant experience. Thanks for the offer.” And with that, he walked away.

That was rude. There were clearly some issues that Magnus wasn’t completely aware of, but being a bitch about wasn’t going to solve anything. Magnus attributed that to an artist’s temper and let it slide. Ambushing Alec was probably not the right approach anyway.

However, Magnus did notice that the Art Director didn’t trash away his card, crumped as it was. So he took that as a sign and changed tactics. He edited his next video on A. Light, talking about the art and what it meant to Magnus. He also added some commentary from fans of the channel who had expressed loving the work. When the video was up, Magnus watched move comments come with lots of praise and appreciation. And then, he waited.

Alec called him three days after the video hit its first thousand views. “Magnus, I… I’m sorry I was rude,” Alec said on the phone, “I was just… I was surprised. I never thought anyone would actually care, so I… Anyway, I’m sorry. I panicked.”

“It’s okay, darling. My presence is known to affect people.” Magnus chuckled when Alec snorted. “Are you calling just to apologize?”

“Mostly, but I… I talked to my brother and my sister. They think I should do the interview. It’ll piss off my parents, though. And they are not very happy with me to begin with. I don’t want to start another family crisis.”

Magnus pondered on that for a while. “How about this: we do the interview and you watch the final cut. I’ll decide then if you’re okay with me posting it or not. No strings attached.”

“Hm,” Alec hesitated for a second, “you’d do that? Put on time and work to do something I might back away from at the end?”  

“Of course. It’s just like going out with someone; I don’t expect my dates to put out just because I took them to an expensive restaurant. You don’t have either.” Magnus smirked. “Unless you want to, then I’m all for it. See you on Thursday night, at the address on my card you still obviously have?”

Alec snorted. “It’s a date.”


	13. Malec + “If my parents knew what I was doing they’d kill me.” + “Is it supposed to look like that? Are you sure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to the last drabble.
> 
> For the numbered prompt challenge on tumblr

Alec arrived at precisely 6 pm like he said he would. Thankfully, Magnus worked from home and so he was already ready when he heard the knock on the door. Everything was ready for recording and he had some tea and coffee done too. Poor Alec had texted him earlier after Magnus had sent him the questions he was planning to ask, and Alec had made so many anxious typos, it could not be just the autocorrect as he claimed.

“Alexander, hi,” Magnus said as he opened the door. Alec looked as gorgeous as always in a simple denim shirt and black pants. “Please, come in.”

“Hey.” Alec smiled a little and passed through him, looking around. “Nice place.”

Magnus smiled fondly. “Thanks, darling. I usually record things on the couch, but since this is such a lovely night, I thought we could do it on the balcony.” He walked up to the glass doors and opened it, gesturing to the open sky.

Straight to the point, no time wasted with pleasantries. Somehow, Magnus thought that was the right approach with Alec. He assumed he was correct when the art director’s smile widened. “Sounds great.” Alec joined Magnus at the balcony. “The view is spectacular.”

“Thanks,” Magnus said with a wink. “And there’s the New York skyline too, that isn’t quite bad either.”  
Alec’s chuckle lit up his whole face and he accepted the coffee that Magnus offered. He had settled down nicely on one of the chairs Magnus had set on the balcony and was examining the camera angle with a thoughtful expression.

Magnus sat down on the other chair and smirked. “Tell me what’s on your mind, darling.”

Blinking like a child caught doing mischief, Alec cleared his throat to regain his composure. “It’s just… Is it supposed to look like that? From that angle, the camera will focus way more on me than you.”

“That’s the idea.”

“Are you sure?” Alec frowned, seeming sincerely surprised. “I mean, your fans want to see you.”

A lazy smile crossed Magnus’ lips. “When what about your fans? This could possibly be your breakthrough moment, Alexander. The spotlight should be on you.” He frowned, an idea forming on his head and gestured toward the camera. “But please, feel free to adjust the angle to your liking. We are here to talk about your vision and I think a practical demonstration will be the perfect example.”  
Alec looked at him with an uncertain expression on his face, but then stood up and got behind the camera. Slowly and with attentive care, he shifted it just slightly until a satisfied smile spread on his lips. “I like it this way.”

“This way it is, then.” Magnus sipped his tea. “I usually have Dot, my camerawoman, help with recording, but this time it will be just you and me. I want you to know you and I will be the only ones involved in the creation and execution processes. If in the end, you decided you don’t want me to post this interview, nobody else will ever know it exists.”

“Thank you,” Alec said as he took his place again. “That’s very… That’s very nice. I appreciate it.”

Smiling fondly, Magnus pushed the bottom on his phone’s app that turned on the camera. “I’m gonna do my scripted intro as I always do on interviews, introducing you and your work, and then we’ll start, okay?” Alec nodded, though his face was a mask of anxiety. Magnus smiled. “Spill it out, Alexander. You look like you’re about to be sick.”

“Nervous,” was all Alec managed to say. It wasn’t that he was shy, not at all. Magnus bet it had more to do with which side of the camera Alec was. He certainly seemed very at easy when he was doing the recording instead of being recorded himself.

“Alright, close your eyes. Focus on my voice.” Magnus waited for Alec to do as instructed. “Remember, you have the control here. This recording will never see the light of day if you’re not a hundred percent happy with it. Besides, it’s just me. Silly Magnus Bane and his silly sparkly outfits.”

Alec frowned at that last part, still with his eyes closed. “That’s not really helping with making me less nervous. And you’re not silly.”

Now, what was that all about? Magnus made a mental remark to find out later. “Then think about it as our first date. A blind date, set up by our imaginary mutual friends. The part of the date where I ask a bunch of questions about you.”

Magnus could see the protest on Alec’s lips, but then the art director nodded. “I think I can do that.”  
And Alec was right. It still took him a few minutes to relax, but eventually, Alec was laughing and answering Magnus’ questions calmly. He had definitely done his homework and his responses were concise and yet, very thorough. They talked and laughed and – Magnus realized after a while – flirted, for over two hours. The more Alec talked about his work, the more passionate he was. And more enthralling too. Magnus could have spent the entire night there, listening to him.

But sadly, the questions ended and youtube was not a reality show to be showing hours of content. The interview closed with Magnus thanking Alec and wondering how he was going to compress all the content into a fifteen-minute video.

“I think I can help you with that,” Alec said once the camera was off. Even if he had relaxed as the interview went on, it was only when the light was off that he truly looked at ease. That sweet man. “With editing, I mean.”

Magnus blinked. “I’d love that but, darling, I was going to do it now. I always edit right after I record, so the ideas are all fresh. This will take all night long.”

Alec pushed his lips together, thinking. “Then I guess we should order some food.”

Two large pizzas and a few bottles of beer later, they had a beautiful seventeen-minute interview ready to be posted. The longest interview Pandemonium ever got. Both Magnus and Alec were spread on Magnus’ huge bed, tired but utterly satisfied with the final product.

“So, shall I post it?” Magnus asked. He was laying on his stomach, youtube channel open and just waiting to hit the ‘post it’ button.

Biting his lower lip, Alec looked around the room. At some point during the night, he had ditched his shoes and sat beside Magnus. His shirt was completely wrinkled from lying on the bed and his hair was a mess after hours of brushing his fingers through it. He looked free.

“If my parents knew what I was doing they’d kill me,” Alec said. He inhaled deeply. “They had a hard time getting over the fact that I’m gay and out. Being a lawyer is what still make them proud of me. This interview… I say I’m an art director on it. I say that’s what I really want to do. What makes me happy. It could change my life forever.”

Magnus waited, giving him the time to think. The deal still stood; one word from Alec and all the videos would go to trash and never spoke of again.

But then Alec slammed the ‘post it’ button himself. “I guess I choose to be happy over making them proud by being miserable.”

“I know it’s not the same,” Magnus said and laid his hand over Alec’s, holding it tight, “but you make me very proud, Alexander. Thank you for being so brave.”

“Thank you for helping me be brave,” Alec smiled and laced their fingers together.

That video hit the hundred thousand views mark in under two days. Alec’s name, his real name, was all over the industry’s news. With Magnus Bane’s endorsement, he went from unknown art director to a must addition to a number of multimillionaire movies. Alec’s answers and his sincerity got him the opportunity he needed to change careers if he so desired to.

It also helped that Alec was gorgeous. His fanbase grew exponentially, even if he was no actor. Magnus was surprised – and very amused – to realize at least a third of the comments on the video were about their flirting. Some people were even referring to Alec as ‘Magnus’ art director boyfriend’.

Well, he wished.

Just a day after the video passed the million views mark, Magnus received a call from Alec. “Hello, my favorite celebrity.”

“Funny,” Alec said and his voice was a little tense. “So, my parents saw the video. They were… quiet about it.”

“Is that good?” Magnus frowned, worried.

But Alec huffed in indifference. “It’s better than I expected. Anyway, I… I kind of realized something. We did the part of the date where you ask about me, but Magnus… We never did the part of the date where I ask about you.”

Magnus gasped. “Alexander, are you asking me out?”

“I am. But no cameras this time.”

“It’s a deal, darling.” Magnus giggled. “This time it will really be just you and me.”


	14. Magnus + “If you loved me, you’d fight for it. If you loved me, you’d show it. If you loved me, you’d fight for me. Do you even know what love is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the numbered prompt challenge from tumblr

Magnus opened his eyes wide and yet, he only saw darkness.

He was standing up, but that was about everything he knew. Stretching his arms to the side, he felt nothing. There were no walls, no ceiling, no floor. Magnus took a careful step and even if he couldn’t feel anything underneath his feet, he didn’t fall.

There was nothing. Nothing and him.

And yet, for some reason, Magnus started to dance.

Was it some kind of a spell? He didn’t remember how he had gotten there. Was he fighting another warlock and even a seelie for that matter? He had been in his loft, searching through his old books for a potion recipe. Something about memories for a heartbroken client. How many hours did he spend in his research? He certainly couldn’t remember.

“You weren’t enough,” a familiar voice said.

Magnus turned around, hands ready to blast the owner of the voice. But there wasn’t anyone there.

A melody came from his side, the sweet sound of a guitar. No, not a guitar. The charango.

“Imasu?” Magnus asked, and just like he had summoned him, the Peruvian beauty stepped forward. He was wearing the same light outfit, the one that contrasted so nicely with his darkish skin.

So very different from Magnus’ colorful tunic.

“I loved you,” Imasu said, right to the chase as always. They kept dancing, but their movements didn’t match. Imasu was too impulsive, too harsh, too reckless. “But you weren’t enough. I needed something permanent.”

The words had hurt once and they continue to sting now. Magnus cocked his head to the side. “And yet, I’m still here and you’re gone.”

Anger flashed on Imasu’s eyes. That summer in Peru had burned with the flame of passion. 

But like any fire, it had turned to ashes by the end. The boy turned around, still playing, and once again he walked out of Magnus’ life for good.

_If you loved me, you’d fight for it._

“Oh, Mag, not another Queen concert.”

There was only one person Magnus allowed to call him like that. Only one person who had earned that privilege. Dot smiled at him, looking gorgeous even in that silly 70’s outfit. She had always had an eye for fashion.

“Just one more,” Magnus pleaded, moving the fringes of his jacket as he dramatically brought his hands together. His purpled-colored glasses painted Dot with an eerie quality that very much suited her as they twirled around each other. “We both know how these mundie bands are fickle.”

Dot arched her eyebrows at him but ultimately sighed and nodded. “One more. And you are taking me out for roller-skating afterward.”

Magnus smiled fondly, even as a hint of sadness filling up his chest. “I’ve never quite appreciated you like you deserved, my dear. I am very sorry.”

“You didn’t.” Dot shrugged and slid away back to the darkness. “But you were always my friend. And that is good enough for me.”

_If you loved me, you’d show it._

The rhythm changed again. Magnus chuckled to himself as he felt the fancy clothing of the Parisian court hug him. This kind of dance was different, formal and sensual at the same time. A dance for kings and queens, and a certain handsome count.

His hand never quite touched Magnus’, but he could feel the youth’s intensity as florets fired all around them and the French revolution guillotined the monarchy into pieces.

“I’ve never forgotten you,” Axel von Fersen said, his voice heavy with accent. “You gave me hope even when I thought everything was lost.”

Magnus stared at him for a second, at this beautiful fool. At his courageous heart. At his innocent soul. “My dear Axel, I was sad when I heard of your death. I hope you reunited with your sweet queen.”

Axel smiled and made a solemn courtesy. “I did,” he said and looked at where the shadow of a young lady awaited. He chased her away, always choosing the fight.

_If you loved me, you’d fight for me._

The next song was a waltz. Magnus loved his sharp suit and the way Camille laughed in his arms. She looked stunning in that shimmering red dress and they twirled through the darkness. With her, Magnus felt his wildest self be free. There were no inhibitions, no limits.

But just now, he realized it wasn’t him conducting the dance. It was Camille. It had been her form the start. And she never gave room for Magnus to take the lead, never allowed him to be really free if she wasn’t the one in control of that freedom.

To her, he had nothing to say.

_Do you even know what love is?_

There was still no lights, but Magnus could see now. He could see lovely Etta moving to the sound of soft jazz. He saw Woolsey Scott stalking through the shadows in his own pace. He saw naughty Kitty having the time of her life. Magnus saw them all.

“Magnus?” A voice called and he felt a warm hand on his back.

He woke up to Alec Lightwood staring at him with a gentle expression. “You fell asleep on your books. Let’s go to the bed.”

Nodding, Magnus let his boyfriend help him up. He was still a little groggy from his dream, so he smiled and laid his chin on Alec’s shoulder. “I want to go dancing.”

“Dancing?” Alec pushed his lips together, thinking. “We can go to Pandemonium tomorrow night. But I can’t promise I won’t step on your feet.”

Magnus giggled and looked at him, smiling. “I don’t mind, darling. I just want to dance with you.”


	15. Malec + "Promise me you'll come back...I need you to promise me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the numbered prompt challenge from tumblr

As Prime-Minister of Alicante, Magnus Bane knew his job wasn’t easy. The route to the command of one of the richest countries in the world hadn’t been a sea of roses either, considering he had to fight with teeth and nails to get rid of parentage’s reputation and rise among prejudices and fear of his peers. He was the first non-nephilim born to ever be elected, in great part to the downworlders.

The nephilim could the elite of Alicante, but the downworlders were the majority. And on that fateful election, they had shown what true power was. Not an illusion, not an ancient name, not money. It was the simple act of voting.

Of course, the challenge wasn’t just rising to the position of Prime-Minister. Magnus had to keep it, to command and bring Alicante into a more prosperous future. And that had proved to be increasingly more difficult when Edom declared war on them.

Well, thanks for that, dad.

War meant Magnus had to meet with the Shadowhunters, Alicante’s military force. If there was one section of the Government that seemed to be permanently stuck in the glory of the past, it was them. General Imogen Herondale was the most distasteful person Magnus had ever met and she seemed more intent on making his life a living hell than actually helping trace a battle strategy.

Thankfully, Lieutenant General Luke Garroway was always there too. And with him, Major Alexander G. Lightwood. Being the heir of the Lightwood name, it was no surprise Major Alec had rose to leadership at the young age of twenty-five. He was a skilled commander, a natural born leader, a brilliant strategist.

And he was being sent to the front lines.

Magnus didn’t know how it had happened. At some point between the late meetings and the heavy responsibility, Alec and he had fallen in love. Maybe it was because of Alec’s fierce believe in equality between nephilim and downworlders. Maybe it was because of Magnus’ refusal to give up in the face of impossible odds.

Whatever the reason for it was, at the end of three months they had found it. Love, admiration, respect. Magnus was there for Alec when his brother was taken hostage by the enemy fronts. Alec was there for Magnus when the accusations of being lenient to his father’s affronts threatened to take him away from command.

Their first kiss happened after Alicante’s miraculous victory that rescued Alec’s brother and won them their first real strike on the Edomian forces. Magnus and Alec were alone at Magnus’ office, receiving word through the radio. Alec had cried when he heard Jace’s voice and Magnus had held him tight.

The kiss tasted like tears and happiness.

Since then, more kisses had come. With then, stolen glances and brushes of hand. Those small things were what kept Magnus going, a ray of light in an otherwise bleak perspective. They made him remember what he was fighting for, why they had to keep pushing forward. They made the suffering worth it. A small mercy.

But now even that was going to be taken away from him. Alec was needed on the battlefield and he was going. Magnus couldn’t even bring himself to ask him to stay. Duty was everything to Alec, his duty to his country, his people. To Magnus himself. Alec had more than once expressed frustration for not being on the front lines, as he felt his efforts were meaningless in the safety of a room in Idris.

Yet, selfishness and fear could touch anyone’s heart, and they had touched Magnus’. Alec and he had been fighting for the pettiest of reasons ever since he had received the news of his transfer. Neither wanted to talk about the real problem, so instead, they lost precious time being angry at each other and themselves.

Until there was no time left to lose. Alec was going to the train station in half an hour and that might be the very last time they saw each other.

Magnus inhaled sharply. Dot had gotten him that 30 minutes to say goodbye, uninterrupted, undisturbed. But still, neither of them was talking. They stood in Magnus’ office, staring at each other as if trying to memorize their faces. As if there wasn’t a possibility that this was the end.

But there was no use pretending.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed out, his heart cringing in his chest. He took a step forward and held his hand for Alec to hold.

Which he did, instinctively. “I love you,” Alec said, not a trace of doubt in his voice. “I love you, Magnus.”

It was the first time he had said those words out loud. Even if Magnus already knew it, hearing them changed everything. “I love you too.”

Closing the distance between them, Alec hugged Magnus tight. He was shaking, his breath uneven. Magnus realized he wasn’t the only one.

They stayed in each other’s arms until time lost its meaning. And then Magnus inhaled sharply. "Promise me you'll come back,” he whispered, not trusting himself to speak louder. He couldn’t ask Alec to stay, but he could ask this. “I need you to promise me."

Alec looked at him, his fingers digging into Magnus’ closes as if he didn’t want to let go. “I promise. I will come back to you.”

But then he did let go. Alec didn’t break into tears as he walked out of Magnus’ office. But Magnus did.


	16. Malec: “Would you quit moving around?” + “It’s not my fault we’re tied up together!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the numbered prompt game on tumblr
> 
> Western!AU

“I have to admit that when I daydreamed of us getting this close, my dear sheriff,” Magnus said cheerfully, “I’ve always imagined something else entirely.”

Alec rolled his eyes. When the owner of the town’s biggest saloon sent a boy to fetch him at the post, Alec wasn’t expecting to end up tied up after being knocked out by one of the bandits who had taken Pandemonium. This first week as sheriff of their little town certainly wasn’t going as planned.

“I’m trying to find a way out of here,” Alec said, cutting Magnus’ next inappropriate line. He had always been like that, even when Alec was just a deputy. “Be quiet.”

Sighing loudly, Magnus shrugged. “They are not coming here, darling. Don’t worry that pretty head of yours with it. We ought to just enjoy our time together, truth be told.”

The bandits had tied up to each other with their backs touching, so Alec felt his every movement. And Magnus just wouldn’t stop moving. It had been the man’s restlessness that had woken Alec back to consciousness. His gun was gone and so was the knife Alec kept in his boot. He had nothing to cut the ropes with, nothing to defend himself or Magnus.

Who was moving. Again. “Would you quit moving around?” Alec hissed.

But the businessman shrugged again. “It’s not my fault we’re tied up together!” Magnus pressed his back against Alec’s. “For the record, if I were ever to tie you up, I’d make sure to be able to watch. Believe me, Alexander, I’m not having any fun here.”

“You sound awfully cheerful for someone whose salon is being robbed by dangerous bandits,” Alec remarked, frowning.

“Oh well, those things happen more often than you’d think. I came to this little town in the middle of nowhere knowing full well what the risks were.” Magnus sounded very practical. “None of the workers were here, so I’m not worried they will hurt anyone.”

Alec frowned. “And what if they hurt you?”

“I’m counting on you to make sure that won’t happen, darling.”

The sheriff nodded. “I’m sorry I let this get to this.”

A hand touched Alec’s and when Magnus spoke, his voice was gentle. “It’s just your first week, sheriff. On my first week after opening up the business back in the big city, I slept with a colonel’s wife and got so drunk, I woke up passed out on the streets.”

“You slept with a married woman?!”

“Honest mistake, darling. She had no ring. What she did have was a nasty little ton-“

Magnus stopped talking when steps came closer to the door. Both he and Alec held their breaths, waiting. It was a miracle that they were still alive. It would’ve been much easier for them if they had just slit their throats instead of keeping them hostages. The only reason Alec could think of for that was to get a ransom. Magnus was probably the richest person in town and Alec came from an old family with lands. That made sense.

But the steps walked away and they breathed in again.

“So weird,” Magnus said quietly.

“What is?”

“Considering they locked us up in the liquor cabinet, it’s surprising they are leaving us alone. Too bad we can’t reach some brandy. I could use a sip.”

Wait, what? Alec blinked, an idea forming in his mind. “Magnus, that’s brilliant!” Before the businessman could ask anything, Alec turned as best as he could to the shelves on his left and kicked them. “Watch out,” Alec said as the bottles tremble and one of them fell, smashing on the ground.  
Magnus gasped in horror. “I’ve been saving that one for over a decade!”

“Good. It’s going to save us.” Alec moved, dragging Magnus with him. “Help me grab one of the pieces of glass. I can cut through the rope and get us free.”

“Ingenious, Mr. Sheriff!” Magnus approved and together, they crawled to the bottle.

Alec got to one of the biggest pieces and started working. He felt the glass bite through his skin, but it was worth it when he felt the rope losing up one slash at a time. He worked on Magnus’ ropes next. “See if you can move your han- Hey, that’s my ass.”

“Oopsie,” Magnus said with false innocence and took his hand away. “My bad, dear. It’s rock hard, so I thought it was the floor.”

“Honest mistake, like sleeping with the colonel’s wife?”

Magnus chuckled. “Not even close, Alexander. Now keep going, please.”

They were freed in minutes. Alec grabbed the neck of the bottle, which thankfully remained intact. He told Magnus to hide and then broke another bottle. The sound drew the attention of the bandits and soon three of them entered the room to check what was happening.

Alec smashed one of the sharp glasses against the first guy’s neck and buried the other bottle on the second guy’s chest. A loud noise of glass crashing sounded behind Alec and he turned to see the third man falling face first on the ground after Magnus broke another bottle on his head.

“How many were there again?” Magnus asked with a smirk on his lips.

“Nine, I think.”

Looking at the shelf still full of bottles, Magnus shrugged. “I think we can get them all. Come on, Alexander. This round is on me.” 


	17. Malec: “Make me.” + “Well if you insist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the numbered prompt game on tumblr
> 
> NSFW ;)

After being in a relationship with Alec Lightwood for three years, Magnus was fairly certain he could start having favorites when it came to his boyfriend. His favorite Alec’s smile was the lazy one Alec did when he was completely at ease and utterly happy, not a care in his heart. His favorite Alec’s voice was the soft one, the tone Alec used when he cared. Magnus especially liked that one was because it could be used either in a gentle manner or as a way to assert Alec’s authority over a particularly stupid subject. 

But from all his favorites, Magnus had one that reigned over the others; Alec’s favorite way to blow some steam after a long week dealing with the Clave’s bullshit as the Head of the Institute. 

That was because it usually involved Alec riding him hard. His personal and intimate fuck you to the shadowhunter bigotry. Magnus was more than happy to comply.

And that Friday was one of those days. Magnus had barely walked out of the portal that brought him home from the other side of the Eastern River when Alec tackled him. He found himself being manhandled to the couch and just had time to blinked before realizing Alec had placed himself on his lap.

“Hi,” Alec said, a sly smile on his lips. “How was it with the client?”

Magnus chuckled. “Hi yourself. Not bad at all, but definitely not nearly as good as right now. How about you, darling?”

Alec hummed something unintelligible, eyes fixed on Magnus’ lips. That made Magnus smile even more and bring a hand to his boyfriend’s ass, squeezing it over his pants.

“Stop it, Magnus,” Alec said, smiling too as he arched his back and closed his eyes. “I have a reputation,” he added, chuckling to himself.

Chuckling too, Magnus brought his other hand to the open Alec’s zipper. “Then get out of my lap.”

Hazel eyes met his and there was a challenge on them. “No.”

Magnus smirked, dropping the glamour over his eyes. It never failed to draw a reaction from Alec and this time it wasn’t different. Alec exhaled through his mouth, licking his lips in the process. “Well then,” Magnus purred and opened Alec’s pants, pulling them down. He never loved his boyfriend’s practical clothing more than in moments like this one. “If you insist.”

Alec helped him, pulling his own shirt off as well. To see Alec struggling and squirming on his lap in order to get rid of his clothes sent a shiver through Magnus’ spine. He grabbed his boyfriend by the hips, pulling him close as his mouth traveled through his chest, kissing, licking, biting. Magnus was sucking on Alec’s neck, right over his rune, when Alec let a moan escape and pulled away. 

“No,” he breathed out, gasping for air. “I’m taking over. I want you to fuck me, Magnus. Nothing else.”

Biting the smile on his lips down, Magnus cocked his head to the side. “By all means, Alexander, I’m happy to help. But you have to make me want to fuck you.”

Magnus had learned through the years just how well Alec reacted to a challenge. Determination burned in his eyes and Magnus felt Alec’s long legs move at his sides as Alec leaned on Magnus’ knees, holding himself there. His hips began moving, rubbing against Magnus’ cock and suddenly Magnus’ leather pants were much too tight.

But Alec didn’t stop there. He too had learned a thing or two about Magnus, so he knew exactly what Magnus’ gasp meant. Alec smirked and leaned forward, capturing Magnus’ lips with his and he pulled away his hips just far enough to open Magnus’ pants. He stroke Magnus’ growing erection a few times, a warm hand moving all over from the base to the tip. Alec guided Magnus’ hand to his ass, pressing him to fuck him with his fingers. 

But it was Alec’s broken moan vibrating against Magnus’ mouth that did the trick. Magnus fucked him with one, two, three fingers, enjoying the way Alec’s hips began to move against his hand. When Alec was already calling for him, Magnus took away his fingers and pulled Alec back to him, helping him to get his balance on Magnus’ knees again.

It was Magnus’ hands, though, firmly gripping on Alec’s hips that kept him from falling as Magnus thrust into him. Alec gasped, his voice breaking as he began to move too. After that, Magnus did little more than keeping him in place as Alec rode him, hips going up and down on Magnus’ cock. Alec’s voice was a mixture of pleasure and desire, and he gasped and whimper, calling for Magnus more and more.

Alec came first, but even that didn’t make him stop. Not until Magnus came too, filling him with warm cum. They both fell on the couch, all smiles and pants.

“I love you,” Alec whispered, brushing Magnus’ hair out of his forehead. They were so close, their hands and legs intertwined to tightly, Magnus could feel his boyfriend’s every movement as if they were his own.

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus kissed Alec’s palm.

Yes. That was definitely one of Magnus’ favorite things about his boyfriend.


	18. Malec: “At what point did you think that was a good idea?” + “Just marry me already."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the numbered prompt game on tumblr

“At what point did you think that was a good idea?” Raphael asked, arching an eyebrow at Magnus.

That only made him roll his eyes. “Obviously the point right before we got here, otherwise I would have never brought him with me.”

“Well, it wasn’t.” Raphael took another sip, finishing the blood in his glass. “This is a fucking disaster.”

Magnus sighed, knowing full well he was right. Bringing Alec to the annual American Downworlder meeting turned out to be a shot in the foot. Even if the entire Downworld knew they had been dating for months now, it didn’t mean they were ready to have a shadowhunter among them in one of the few nights of the year they were supposed to be free of the Accord’s weight.

Especially when said shadowhunter was the Head of the New York Institute.

Sure, Alec’s attempt on bringing the two factions together was starting to make things change for the better. But it was one thing to meet with Raphael, Luke, and Meliorn. It was an entirely different thing to hang out with hundreds of downworlders who only knew him as the Lightwood Boy.

No wonder he had suffered two attempts of poisoning, three hexes and lots and lots of angry stares. Thankfully, Luke and Meliorn had taken pity on him and were casually flanking Alec as Maia told them a story.

Maybe if Magnus had brought Simon with them, then those unfriendly vampires would at least be more intrigued by the daylighter than intended to ruin Alec’s night. But alas, Raphael had forbidden it. Better to keep Simon away from greedy hands. Besides, Alec knew how to defend himself. Simon didn’t.

“I’ll take him home if anything else happens,” Magnus decided. “But really, after I received those shadowhunters at my house, I can see why Alec wanted to be more involved with my life as the High Warlock too. And those old, gray warlocks promise me he was welcome.”

“I think they thought it was just one of your ridiculous request,” Raphael said. “That you wouldn’t dare bring him for real.”

Magnus sighed. “They keep underestimating me.”

Another wave of whispers sounded through the room and Magnus winced. That was happening every time Alec so much as looked towards a downworlder he didn’t know. He hoped at least this time no one took it upon themselves to enact some kind of revenge on his boyfriend. Magnus was getting really tired of quietly saving Alec’s gorgeous ass.

“Madzie!” Alec said and all the tension left Magnus’ shoulders at once. He looked at where Alec was only to find him on his knees and with Madzie tuck in his arms. “You’ve grown so much!”

The little girl smiled, hugging him back. Catarina was watching the scene closely and her expression was unreadable. Or it would be if Magnus didn’t know her so well. She was analyzing Alec’s every move. And she approved of them.

Alec, bless him, seemed completely oblivious to the fact one of the most powerful warlocks in the world was testing him. All his focus was on Madzie, as he talked to her about the doll she was holding. When he made Madzie smile, Catarina smiled too.

Magnus realized then he had been holding his breath. He left Raphael to join his boyfriend’s side. “Cat, my dear, you look ravishing tonight.”

His voice seemed to draw Alec’s attention immediately and he looked up. Alec rose, though only high enough that Madzie could still hold his hand. “Hi,” he said to Cat. “You must be Catarina. Magnus talks about you all the time. It’s an honor to finally meet you.”

Catarina cocked her head to the side. “And you must be the man who holds Magnus’ heart. I hope you know the size of your responsibility and what I will do to you if you so much as scratch it.”

From all his friend, Magnus never expected such harshness from Catarina. It was endearing to know she cared, of course, but seriously, threatening the Head of the Institute was a crime punishable by death.

Alec nodded, seriously. “If I ever do that, then I’ll deserve your wrath.”

A smile danced on Catarina’s lips and she took Madzie’s free hand gently. “Come here, sweetie. Let’s get you something to drink.”

Once they were both gone, Alec gasped. “That was… The scariest thing.”

Magnus couldn’t help a laugh and he took his boyfriend’s arms on his. “Oh, Alexander. “Just marry me already.”

Visibly relieved, Alec smiled too. The sweet and quiet smile he reserved only to Magnus. “I just might.”


	19. Past Magnus/Camille: “Am I dead?” | “Look at the sky.” | “You know, it’s okay to cry.” | “I think you’re just afraid to be happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the numbered prompt game from tumblr

There was a certain beauty to Idris, one that Magnus had learned to appreciate over the years. That was always what he tried to focus on whenever he was asked to go there, and this time wasn’t an exception. The Clave had requested a Truth Potion, to be brought by him personally.

And since they were paying him handsomely, Magnus obliged happily. He could endure the Shadowhunter’s brightest and best for an hour if that paid for his next vacation with Alec. Magnus had endured much more for much worse.

Of course, he wasn’t expecting to be conducted to the cells and be asked to administrate the potion himself.

An hour turned to three and Magnus was beyond done with that entire realm.

When he was finally dismissed, Magnus was in a horrible mood. He had lost a meeting with an important client and there was no way he was going to make it to his last appointment to the day. At that point, Magnus’ day was lost.

And he was going to charge it. Every minute of it.

Magnus blinked, realizing he had been wandering around the cells in his anger. The galleries went down and beyond, turning darker at every step, and Magnus snapped his fingers to conjure some light. He had to find his way back in order to open a portal back home. Since some downworlders were kept in those crypts, portals or any kind of magic that would allow a warlock to escape was blocked.

Down there, there was only the scum of the Downworld. The very worst. And many of them were sent there by Magnus himself.

But only one of them had really meant something. Only one of them had hurt. Only one of them mattered. And she was looking right at him.

“Magnus,” Camille Belcourt said in a whisper. Even in dirty rags and a mess of a hair, she was still beautiful. There was a predatory quality to her, something that went beyond her vampire nature. In fancy clothes or covered in blood, Camille’s presence was always felt. “Am I dead?”

“No, my dear,” Magnus said calmly. She was sitting at the back of her cell, unnervingly still. “You’ve told me once a mundane seer had seen your death. That it would be a sudden death. It’d take you by surprise.”

Camille stared at him and her eyes didn’t show anything. Not until she smiled with fondness. “I remember. You gave me that necklace, then. The one that glowed when demons were near. The most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me.”

Magnus sighed. “But you gave it to the Clave. As a bribe to get rid of yet another violation.”

“And now it’s dangling on the neck of a pretty shadowhunter.” Camille tilted her head to the side. “Because you gave it to her. The necklace is just like us, dear. Time passes by, moving from one person to another, but it stays. It will always endure.”

The necklace was destroyed, its gem, in pieces. But Magnus nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. He wondered when did he start to take such a defensive position near her. Probably not soon enough.

But then again, whatever they had, it hadn’t always been so horrible, so destructive. Magnus still remembered when he first met Camille, at a meeting in the London Institute. He remembered her irreverence, her wit. How she had bent the shadowhunters with a word and a smile, how she never caved to their revolting demands.

It took a single meal for Magnus to fall in love with her. It took them another decade to get together for the first time. And what a time that was. Back then, everything seemed so urgent and yet, so insignificant. Magnus had given his mansion in exchange of a necklace and then celebrated for an entire night. Camille had danced with him until the first ray of sun came out, laughing and kissing him with delight.

 _Look at the sky_ , she had said, that night from the safety of the heavy drapery’s shadows. _Do you see the light, my dear? Do you see how it shines? I want you to know I do not miss it. Not when I can see the sun in your eyes._

“I hope you’re right. I hope we endure.” Magnus touched the bars, running his fingers down. “I don’t regret sending you here, not when it saved Raphael. But I do not want you gone.”

Camille nodded. She had always been choleric, quick to love and even quicker to anger. But now, she just sat there in serenity. Months in a cell wouldn’t have broken her. Magnus would be surprised if she even felt they pass by.

But in the darkness, there was only the two of them. No need for masks, no need for games. They were over that. They had been for years. Now, there was nothing they could do to hurt each other.

“You’re so good,” Camille said eventually. What surprised Magnus was that there was no scorn in her voice, no mockery. It was but an observation. “You’ve always been good. Even when the world is cruel, you are not. And you could be, Magnus. I’ve seen it in your heart. It’s a choice you make every single time. I wish I could love you for that like I once did.”

No. It was not love that lingered between them. Magnus didn’t know what was it, why he still cared. But he knew he did.

“You could make this choice too. You used to, more or less. You fought for your kind once, for all of us.” Magnus inhaled deeply, looking at the way Camille shook her head. “But you don’t anymore because you are afraid. Afraid it will make you lose your power. Afraid it will make you care. My dear Camille, I think you’re just afraid to be happy.”

She sneered at that. “Please. Happy like you and your boy toy? For what? Just to have it taken away from me? To suffer again and again, forever? Not all of us can be like you, Magnus. Some of us give up and cannot be talked back from it. Some of us don’t care anymore. I don’t want to feel anything. I forgot how to do it and I do not want to remember.”

A lie. Magnus could see it clearly, not only on the way her voice wavered but in the tears in her eyes. Red tears of blood. “You know, it’s okay to cry. You’ve told me that when I needed to hear it the most.”

“Go,” Camille said. “Leave me be.”

But Magnus stayed. He sat down by the bars. He listened to her sobs. He stayed by her side, like once she had stayed by his when he too thought there was no reason to live anymore. Magnus didn’t say anything, didn’t promise it would get better, didn’t try to make her feel better.

Because that was what they did. They endured and they always would.


	20. Malec: “Go to hell.” “Already been but thanks for the invite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the numbered prompt game on tumblr
> 
> Spin off related to Sympathy for the Prince. The first part of one of the cases Alec and Magnus investigated together.

Having Magnus as his civilian consultant turned out to be quite helpful in the end. All Alec had to do was endure the man’s delusions about being a Prince of Hell or a half demon or whatever Magnus was each day. Truly, if not for that minor personality divergence, Magnus would make an excellent detective in his own right.

But then again, Magnus was crazy. So there’s that.

Alec sighed as they walked into the crime scene. A man in his fifties was found dead in his own bedroom by his wife, no signs of struggles or break-ins. Everything would point out to suicide, considering the guy had his throat slashed open, but for one detail.

Someone had carved the word ‘adulterer’ on the man’s chest.

“Talk to the wife,” Alec told Magnus. “I’m going to look for clues.” He stopped, grimacing. “And Magnus… Be sensible.”

Magnus gasped, bringing a hand to his chest. “That’s rich coming from you. Who made a baby cry on our last case?”

“You did. When you played with the fingers of that severed hand.” Alec arched an eyebrow at him. “Babies don’t usually like unattached, bloodied limbs They will not high-five it.”

He wasn’t sure Magnus had even heard him since he just rolled his eyes and murmured something about human meatballs being boring. Alec decided it was best not to dwell on the matter and got to work, examining the body more closely. The words had probably been carved after the death and whoever murdered him was very skillful with a knife.

By the blood stains on the carpet, the kill had happened by the body mirror. The murdered had cleaned the mobile but had forgotten a few drops underneath it. They had then dragged the man to the bed and cut the message open.

Could it have been a woman? The victim wasn’t large enough that a healthy woman wouldn’t be able to drag his corpse around if she really wanted to.

“What?!” the wife exclaimed, appalled. She took a step back, but her hand curled into a fist at her side. “What are you saying?!”

Alec inhaled sharply. Oh, no.

Magnus just shrugged. “I simply asked if you knew how many other women have your husband been sleeping with outside the wedlock. We need to make a list of suspects.”

The wife’s hand moved fast, but thankfully, Alec was faster. He stopped her before her fist got even close to Magnus’ face. “Excuse my partner,” Alec said, letting go of her. “I understand this is a delicate matter and we are very sorry for your loss.”

“Besides, a simple ‘no’ would suffice,” Magnus added.

“Go to Hell,” the wife spat out.

“Already been, honey.” Magnus smiled. “But thanks for the invite.” He moved his right hand, fixing his hair with an elegant move. “Now tell me, did you know your husband was having an affair?”

The woman seemed ready to make another attempt on hitting Magnus, but suddenly she blinked, her eyes going glassy and unfocused. “No… We’d talked just a few hours before I got home. He promised to bring me flowers and he did. He brought me flowers.” Tears started to drop from her eyes and she winced. “Now he’s dead.”

Alec frowned. “Again, we are very sorry.” He pulled Magnus away before he could say anything and crossed his arms. “That doesn’t sound like someone meeting their mistress.”

“Maybe he was lining up a three-way?” Magnus shrugged. He seemed bored as he often got in their cases. Alec still couldn’t figure out why Magnus kept showing up in the last two months or so since they had become partners. “Oh! Are those the flowers?”

Magnus was staring at a bouquet forgotten at the dressing table. It was made of pretty yellow flowers, simple but nice. “Probably,” Alec said, dismissing it. They were missing something.

“I think we should pay a visit to the flower shop, Alexander.” Magnus smirked, bringing his hands to his hips. He winked at Alec when the stared at him with a confused expression. “Those are Birdsfoot Trefoils, Detective. The flower of revenge. See the smaller ones? Coltsfoot. They mean justice. And those cypresses? That’s death.”

Blinking, Alec shook his head. “You know flower language?”

“I have a lot of time in my hands, detective.” Magnus shrugged and went to pick up the flower arrangement, looking at the plastic wrapping it. There was a logo printed on it. Kaelie’s Fairy Garden. “Let’s see what this Miss Kaelie has to say about putting together such a deadly arrangement.”


	21. Malec: “Again?” + “Screw you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the numbered prompt game on tumblr
> 
> A Series of Unfortunate Events!AU

Hello. My name is Magnus Bane and it is my solemn duty to bring to light the story of the Lightwood children. However, you are under no obligation whatsoever to read it, so my advice is that you look away. Their story has kept me awake at night and has made me wept for hours. It is also told by a very unreliable narrator, a word that here means “someone whose perspective is not unbiased or completely accurate”.

Look away, my darling. Look away.

If you have, against any common sense or self-love, decided to continue reading this, you should know the Lightwoods were a rich family but that does not mean they were without problems. There were many, such as the parents’ preference for keeping appearances instead of caring for their children for who they were. There was also the problem that the Lightwood parents died in a horrible fire that destroyed the Lightwood mansion altogether. That left the children orphans, though there was little need for that conclusion to be stated. It also made them heirs to an enormous fortune.

There were three Lightwood and all of them were intelligent, hardworking kids, with very pleasant physical features and unconditional love for each other. The oldest was Alec, a serious, highly logical boy who was very tall for his age. The second kid and only girl was Izzy, who was passionate and kind, and very interested in science. Max was the youngest, a word that here means that he was just a toddler. The first thing people noticed about him was his chubby cheeks and throughout adorableness. They usually overlooked his intelligence and that was a mistake.

For all their personal achievements, the Lightwoods were the most unlucky kids in the entire world. Maybe the Galaxy, but since alien life hasn’t been proven yet, it is hard to know. Since the fire that had killed their parents, when Alec was almost sixteen, Izzy was barely fourteen and Max was merely a baby, the Lightwood orphans have been through some very tough times, one or two life-threatening situations and a few inconveniences, but they have triumphed despite all odds. Please stop reading now, so you can believe that is the end of this story. It will not get any happier than this.

The cause of all this misfortune was Valentine Morgenstern. According to their parents’ will, the children would only have access to the fortune when Alec turned eighteen. Until then, they were to be taken care of by the closest available relative. Morgenstern was not a relative, but he was an old family friend who had grown impoverished and saw the Lightwood children as a way to become wealthy again. That means he was not a true friend because true friends do not try to steal from young, recently orphaned, and scared children.

Regardless, he managed to charm his way into becoming the Lightwoods’ guardian. To this day, I still cannot fathom how Valentine did it. By the time the Lightwoods were finally taken away from his care, however, Valentine had made the Lightwood orphans do horrible, extremely difficult chores around his house, like cook even though Max should never have been allowed near the stove, fight an intruder and, worse of all, play with his son, Sebastian.

Unfortunately, that brief moment of happiness after being taken away from Valentine was cut short when the Lightwood orphans were put under the care of Hodge Starkweather. That would be because although Hodge was a wonderful tutor and truly cared about the Lightwoods, he was terrified of Valentine and nearly handed him the children when his life was threatened.

After Hodge, there was Aunt Jocelyn, who was caring and kind. Valentine killed her.

When they were sent to Idris Academy, however, the Lightwood orphans finally thought their luck was about to change. It was not, but, at the moment, they set foot at the boarding school, it didn’t matter. Somewhere inside those big white walls was Jace Herondale, their beloved cousin who all three of them missed dearly.

“I miss Jace dearly,” Isabelle said as she helped Max carry his bag through the sinuous path into Idris Academy. She had always been more in touch with her feelings than her two brothers and Isabelle was never afraid of expressing them out loud. “He said he would be waiting for us at the reception.”

Alec nodded quietly. He had always been the most guarded of the Lightwoods, a word that here means that Alec would shut down and keep his feelings all to himself in order to look after his siblings. “It would be nice to see him again.”

Of course, nothing nice ever happened to the Lightwoods, or at least, nothing permanent. Alec, who would be eighteen in just a few couple of months, ought to have known that by then, but the thought of seeing Jace for the first time in two years had clouded his better judgment.

“Alec!” Jace said when the Lightwood orphans entered the main building. He was indeed waiting for them at the reception like he had promised he would. “Izzy! Max! It is so nice to see you again!”

Unfortunately, Jace was not alone. Behind him was his grandmother and the Headmistress of the Idris Academy, Imogen Herondale. She was not nice to see at all. “Lightwood orphans,” Imogen said and not in a kind manner, “welcome to your new home. Here, you will be well taken care of.” They wouldn’t. “Allow me to introduce to you our new history teacher and the man who will be in charge of you during your stay in the school: Mr. Circle.”

As I am sure you already know by now, there was no Mr. Circle. Instead, the man Imogen was pointing at was no other than Valentine himself. It seemed he had escaped the authorities yet again and had found his way into the Lightwood’s life, yet again.

“Again?” Izzy asked, exasperated. “Mrs. Imogen, that is not Mr. Circle. That is Valentine Morgenstern!”

“Children, please,” Valentine said in a calm, calculated voice. “I would never lie about anyone’s real identity. That just doesn’t sound like me at all.”

“Screw you!” Alec said. “We are not staying here!”

I regret to inform you, my dear reader, that I have to stop this narration at this point for now. It is not because I am deeply impressed by Alec’s bravery at the face their bitter enemy, which indeed I am, or because I am at all interested in proving you with any kind of uncomfortable agony, which indeed I am not.

The reason why I must stop narrating now is because I, Magnus Bane, am standing at the very next door to the reception, waiting for Headmistress Imogen to call me in. As an aspiring journalist fresh out of university and recently hired as an assistant secretary at Idris Academy, I must act now in order to aid the Lightwood orphans at this very moment.

After all, that is precisely why I said I was an unreliable narrator. As unlucky as the Lightwood orphans are, I have been exaggerating when I said their luck wasn’t about to change. It was, but I only learned that after I did what I did.

So, if you excuse me, I have to save the man who will, in time, became my husband, and his family. Wish me luck.


	22. Malec: “It’s always been you. You and only you.” + “I can’t do this anymore”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the numbered prompt game on tumblr

“I can’t do this anymore,” Alec said, swallowing hard. He inhaled sharply, gathering all the courage he had in his heart. “It’s you I want. It’s always been you. You and only you.”

Alec gasped, staring straight into Clary’s green eyes. And then she grimaced, her face translating just how uncomfortable both of them felt.

“Cut!” Magnus yelled from his seat. As a director, he had always been able to push his actors into their best performances. In three seasons, he was very much the reason why their show had been so acclaimed.

But even Magnus’ talent hadn’t been able to pull off that scene. Clary sighed heavily. “I’m sorry. This isn’t working. I’ve never got any romantic vibes between Matt and Kat. We’ve been playing them as friends since the pilot.”

“I thought Kat was into Will,” Alec added. Not that he was unhappy that Clary wouldn’t have to film intimate scenes with Sebastian, if that ship never sailed. Will might be a very kind character, but the actor playing him was a very, very different sort of person.

Magnus pushed his lips together. It was no secret what he thought of the sudden change of the plot. This time, however, he just looked at Producer Aldertree. “Are you sure we want to go this way? It’s not too late to change the script.” It was the nicest he had been about the matter, especially after holding a poll on twitter asking who Matt should end up with and not a one person answering Kat.

But Aldertree still just shook his head. “This is what the fans want. Besides, it will be revealed in the midseason finale that Kat and Will are actually siblings.”

Alec had to restrain his urge to roll his eyes. “I really don’t think Matt would give up the chance to move to the countryside for…” He gestured broadly towards Clary. “Love. It’s been his dream to have a farm since he was a kid. There was an entire episode about it. And what about that Esther girl he was going to meet?”

“Haven’t been cast yet. She can show up later and try to steal Matt away.” Aldertree shook his head dismissively. “Look, Katthew will be the biggest ship of the show.”

Clary arched an eyebrow at him. “That’s what you said about Katberto and I had to stay away from Twitter for an entire season to avoid the hate.”

Aldertree gestured for Magnus. “Get your actors to act. I don’t care how many hours it takes, this scene is happening. Do your thing, director.” He turned around and left the set, taking with him any room for protest.

Magnus sighed and stood up, walking up to them. “Biscuit, give me five minutes with Alexander, will you?” Clary nodded and walked away, but not before throwing a glance at Alec. Because she knew.

She knew of his feelings for their director.

Inhaling sharply, Alec watched Magnus stop right in front of him. He couldn’t quite pinpoint when Alec had fallen in love with Magnus, but it was somewhere during the first half of season two. As a starting actor, Alec had always admired Magnus’ craft, but getting to know him made he admire the man himself.

How caring and professional he was. How talented, how passionate. How Magnus was able to understand Alec even when Alec couldn’t understand himself. He made Alec feel safe, he made Alec want to give everything he had and then some more.

“Now, darling,” Magnus said and smiled at him. “Let’s try your line again. Imagine I’m the guy Matt will give up his dream for. It’s a hard decision, something that is tearing him inside. His dream or his love? Can he be happy being a veterinarian or can he only be happy at the side of the person he loves?”

Alec swallowed hard. He closed his right hand into a fist a few times, trying to calm himself. The set was completely silent, as it often was when Magnus spoke.

“I…” Alec looked at Magnus’ beautiful brown eyes, focusing on the way they shone. “I can’t do this anymore,” he said and as soon as the words left his lips, he knew he wasn’t acting. That felt like the truth, not Matt, but Alec himself speaking. He blinked. “It’s you I want.” It hurt. It hurt and it felt so freeing at the same time. “It’s always been you.” Something on Magnus’ face made Alec’s heartbeat drop to a kind of certainty that shouldn’t exist. “You and only you.”

Magnus looked at him, his own lips slightly parted. “That… Alexander, that was…” He blinked as if coming out of a stupor. Magnus looked towards the crew. “Everyone, take five.” He looked at Alec, just a quick glance, and walked away.

As Magnus sent his assistant Elias to get him something to drink, Alec exchanged a concerned look with Clary. “Did I do something… wrong?”

Clary, who had been biting her lower lip so hard it was bright red, just scrunched her nose at him. “I think you did something very right, actually.”


	23. Malec: “Please, take me instead!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the numbered prompt game on tumblr

Magnus was very proud of his boyfriend. With everything that had happened, he didn’t really have the time or a mind to pay too much attention to Alec. Now that things were back to normal, or as close to normal as they got, Magnus could appreciate Alec’s resolve and tenacity. His Cabinet Meetings were finally working and Magnus couldn’t be happier for him.

Meliorn had been right. It wasn’t the first time a shadowhunter tried to do something like that. It never worked, not because the Clave refused to recognize any efforts of the sort, but because the initiatives died out after the downworlders showed any discontent. Shadowhunters were not used to listen, truly listen.

It was a good thing, then, that Alec had learned to take criticism and use it to be better. Magnus knew better than anyone how much Alec had grown in that regard. That blunt, tactless man who believed everything that he had been taught was gone. Alec still had a long way to go, but he had learned how to listen.

That was probably why Alec’s Cabinet Meetings were a success. He listened when Raphael expressed concerns towards the location of the meetings, and so they started to meet up at Magnus’ loft. He listened when Luke wanted the shadowhunters to work with his wolves, and so Alec determined that any wolf that wanted to join a shadowhunter squad was welcome.

All in all, Alec kept his word. He listened to what they had to say. And that made all the difference in the world.

So yes, Magnus was very proud of him.

But that didn’t mean Magnus didn’t giggle with Meliorn whenever Alec looked on the verge of panic as their meetings grew longer and less formal. It usually happened when they started to talk about things that weren’t strictly professional. Magnus would just bite his lower lip and watch as Alec made futile attempts to go back to the main topic.

Like what was happening at that very moment.

“Wait, isn’t Zephyr the one that was sleeping with Cedar?” Raphael asked the moment Alec was done listing the seelies that were coming to the Institute to discuss borders.

“Carmellia,” Meliorn corrected him.

Alec cleared his throat. “Regardless, it will be a contingent of six seelies,” he kept going, trying his best to stick to business. “All of them are close to the Seelie Queen and-”

“Oh,” Luke said and Alec very much flinched on his seat, the poor thing. “That Carmellia?”

Magnus brought a hand to hold Alec’s beneath the table. It was his way to tell him not to fight it. Alec pushed his lips together, stubborn as always, but eventually sighed. “What about that Carmellia?”

“Demons got nothing on her,” Magnus explained, “nothing. Don’t let her near the Institute, darling. If you value your neck, that is. And I do.”

Blinking, Alec stared at his notes. “She’s not on the list, so-”

Meliorn snickered. “Oh, Alec. If she wants to be there, she will find a way. Remember the ball at Venice?” He looked at Magnus.

“Who doesn’t?” Magnus smirked.

“The people who were born less than a century ago,” Alec muttered and stood up. “Luke, can you help me make some coffee?”

Raphael was standing before Luke could even say a word. “Please, take me instead!” He threw a vicious glare at Magnus. “I can sense a ridiculous exaggeration of a story coming and I don’t want to hear it.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, but smiled as he saw Alec and Raphael walking together to the kitchen. A few months ago, those two couldn’t stand being in each other’s presence. Now, they were more than happy to stare and judge when Magnus had fun. It was a sort of friendship and Magnus would accept victories, as small as they’d come.

Just like he always accepted a good excuse to dance. When Meliorn suggested that they showed Luke how it was done in the 1700s, Magnus had no qualms enchanting his radio to play a few of his favorite ballads.

“It reminds me of AC/DC,” Luke commented once Alec and Raphael were back with the coffee.

“Of what?” Alec frowned. And then he blinked, because four pairs of eyes were staring at him in silence. “What?”

Magnus killed the music. “Oh, Alexander,” he said, bringing a hand to his mouth in horror. “Sometimes I forget how damaged your education is. The huge gaps. The ignorance that was bestowed upon you.”

Alec seemed ready to protest, but he knew better than to contradict any of them when all four downworlders agreed on something as quickly as they did now. He just sighed. “It’s one of those old bands you guys like, isn’t it?”

“Careful who you call old, shadowhunter.” Meliorn arched an eyebrow at him and then moved his hand, making sound come out of thin air. “Now listen to history turn melody.”

Nodding, Alec just moved next to Magnus and crossed his arms. As he listened, letting himself enjoy a moment of relaxation, Magnus smiled quietly to himself. Those Cabinet Meetings were a huge success indeed.


	24. Malec: “Just hold me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the numbered prompt game on Tumblr

Alec didn’t know what to do. It was rare that he found himself in a situation he had no control over whatsoever, no choice at all. Even when the Clave emitted unfair, horrible orders, he always had the option to refuse following them. Even when the odds in a fight seemed overwhelming, there was always a way out.

But now, Magnus was suffering and Alec didn’t know what to do.

Since the whole body-swap thing had happened, Magnus hadn’t been quite himself. On the night Magnus and Valentine were switched back, Alec had stayed as Magnus laid down on the bedroom quietly, for almost two hours. Occupying himself with cleaning the apartment, Alec tried to think about what to do, of what to say.

‘I’m sorry’ didn’t seem to cut it. Not when Alec hadn’t believed him. Not when Alec had dragged Magnus into execution. Not when Alec failed to protect the man he loved.

And then things got even worst when Magnus joined him in the living room. Alec had never seen him like that, so down, so… defeated. There was a wall around Magnus and, as Alec apologized, he could see it forming. Alec couldn’t name it, but that wall had never left. Magnus had talked about memories he had buried and were now back, but since that night, he hadn’t mentioned them at all.

But he was hurting and Alec could see it just as clearly as he saw that wall.

Magnus’ new clothes, so flashy and colorful, so differently from his usual fancier and darker choices. Magnus’ insecurity whenever Alec disagreed with him in the smallest of topics. Magnus’ laser focus on everything and anyone that wasn’t himself.

There were other things as well. The liquor cabinet became empty much faster than before. The quiet moments whenever Magnus thought Alec wasn’t paying attention. The increasing number of kisses that didn’t feel as genuine as before. And the nightmares.

Something about the nightmares made them even worse than the other things. It took Alec three nights to even realize they were happening. Magnus was so quiet about them, so discreet. He took advantage of Alec’s heavy sleep to suffer in silence, to wake up in the middle of the night without alarming Alec at all.

If it wasn’t for a text from the Institute in the middle of the night, Alec might never even have found out about the nightmares. When he woke up with his phone buzzing, he certainly hasn’t expected to feel Magnus turn his back on him in a hush.

Alec only made something of that after he read the text, turned his phone off, and moved back to sleep. It was then that he heard the soft whimper, so light he initially thought it was the sound of the sheets moving. It wasn’t, though. It was Magnus.

High alert set Alec’s heartbeat racing but he stopped himself before he touched Magnus. The wall was there, higher and more imposing than ever before. In the dark of the night, it was the only thing Alec saw.

He looked past it. “Please,” he whispered, “tell me how I can help. Please, Magnus. Whatever you need.”

For what seemed like an eternity, there was no response. Nothing to indicate Magnus had even heard him. He didn’t move, he didn’t make a sound. Alec waited, wondering if he had gone too far. Wondering if they would ever be able to come back from this.

“Just hold me,” Magnus finally said. There was no emotion in his voice, just a hollow thing.

Alec knew then that it was not a real request. It was just Magnus putting Alec’s needs in front of his own. It was Magnus trying to accommodate Alec’s worries instead of focusing on what he really needed in order to get better.

“I love you,” Alec said and did not hold his boyfriend. He wouldn’t, not when touching Magnus would only hurt him more. “All of you. I want you to know that. And I am not going anywhere, I’m staying with you as long as you’ll have me.”

Magnus flinched, his shoulders growing stiff. He sighed and Alec hoped against hope he had heard relief on that sound. “I love you too.”

Alec held on to those words with everything he had, even on the following morning, when he woke up and saw no signs of Magnus. Even as the day passed and nothing changed. Even when he didn’t know what to do. Because of those words, Alec made a choice after four days in a roll waking up to an empty bed.

Because Alec loved Magnus and Magnus loved Alec, he chose to do something.


	25.  Malec. “Don’t tempt me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the numbered prompt game on tumblr

Being the Head of the Institute had its ups and downs. Alec was more than happy for the opportunity of actually inflicting change in the Shadow World. His Cabinet Meetings were finally working and he could see the little changes here and there. How, more and more, the new generation of shadowhunters started to listen when he spoke of equality. How the downworlders were giving him a chance. Not all of them, but enough to make it count.

Alec wanted to make a change and he knew it would take time. Maybe he wouldn’t see the world be better, maybe it would take more than a lifetime to make a real change.

But dammit, Alec would start it. He would start it now.

Starting it, though, meant a lot of work. Which, in turn, meant very little time for his personal. That would be bad enough if his boyfriend wasn’t the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus’ schedule was even more packed than Alec’s, if that was possible.

They hadn’t seen each other in two weeks. Two whole weeks. And with Magnus at Alabama to cure a minor up burst of Demon Pox, who knew when they would be seeing each other next.

That was why Alec was so surprised when the door of his office opened and Magnus walked in with a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. “Hello, darling.”

“Magnus,” Alec said, blinking. He stood up from behind his desk. “What are you doing here? Your text said you had no idea when you’d come back.”

“Well, I figured things out.” Magnus smiled and stared at his perfectly done nails. “Besides, it was a medical crisis, so I called a medic. Catarina is there right now, taking care of everything. Best part of being the High Warlock,” he cocked his head to the side, “is delegating tasks to other warlocks.”

Alec snorted. “I’m so glad you’re in charge.”

Magnus smirked again and locked the door behind him. Alec saw it when the pulse of energy cover the room, the one Magnus uses to silence the ambient so he could have meetings even when they were out partying in Pandemonium. But why would he…?

“So, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus purred, “thank you for making the time to receive me here in your office.”

Oh. Alec blinked and couldn’t help the smile that took over his lips. “Please, Mr. Bane. It’s always a pleasure to have you here.”

“Is it?” Magnus smiled more, lips slightly apart. He crossed the room, stopping at Alec’s desk. “Why don’t you prove that?” He brought a hand to Alec’s shirt, opening one button. He then grabbed the shirt and pulled Alec closer. “Have me right now. Right here.”

Alec gasped and closed the distance between them, taking Magnus’ lips with his. He heard it when everything on the table flew to the floor, and then Magnus had climbed onto the table himself. Their hands moved quickly, getting rid of the layers of clothes. Magnus laughed against Alec’s mouth when he was having trouble to open Magnus’ pants. It was one of the complicated ones.

“Come on, Mr. Lightwood. Show me how qualified you are.” Magnus giggled, but his voice cracked when Alec pulled his pants down and his fingers traveled to Magnus’ ass. “Oh. Very qualified indeed.”

“You talk too much, Mr. Babe.” Alec smiled when Magnus laughed and brought his lips to Magnus’ neck, sucking and biting on the tender skin. His finger slipped in and Magnus arched his back, legs hugging Alec by the hips. 

“Come on. It’s been too long.” Magnus pulled Alec closer with his legs and moaned when Alec added another finger and then another. “That is so good.” He brought a hand to Alec’s cock, moving it up and down with a sense of urgency. “But I want it to be great.”

Breathing through his mouth, Alec took his fingers out and grabbed Magnus by the hips. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Alec said as he pulled Magnus closer.

Magnus laid down on his back and put his legs over Alec’s shoulders. He smiled and then bit his lower lips, but it was when his cat-eyes shone that Alec gasped and pushed his cock into him.

Watching Magnus squirm and gasp under him was the greatest sensation in the world. And then Magnus moved against him and everything was perfect. They moved together, in their own rhythm. Hours, day, weeks apart couldn’t make them fall out of sync. If anything, the time apart only made their love burn brighter.

And with love, came desire. 

Alec pinned Magnus against the table, moving faster, going deeper. Magnus hung onto him, calling for Alec with a hoarse voice, pleasure coloring every syllable. 

Magnus came first, but Alec didn’t take long to follow. They were both out of breath once it was over and Alec fell over his boyfriend, letting himself get lost in Magnus’ scent. It was so particular, so utterly Magnus. 

He loved it. And he had missed it. 

“Maybe I should spend more time away next time,” Magnus whispered, hand playing with Alec's hair. “If this is what I’ll be coming back to, it’s worth the wait.”

“No, please.” Alec snuggled against Magnus’ chest. “I’m sick of going home to an empty bed.”

“Not tonight, my love.” Magnus smiled and kissed Alec’s hair. “Not tonight.”


	26. “You did what?!” + 77: “Are you jealous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 700 followers celebration prompts

From all of Alec’s duties as Head of the Institute, there was one that was by far the most difficult. Surprisingly, it was not serving as the bridge between the Clave and the downworlders of New York. That was a tough job, but one that Alec was getting used to doing every day a little more. It also wasn’t keeping the shadowhunters in line: his first weeks had been shaky, yes, but weeks in the position had stabilized his command. Shadowhunters were many things, but above all, they sought order. As Alec gave them exactly that, any complaints slowly died as results began to rise.

No, none of that was the hardest part of the job. What really gave Alec the hugest headaches were the children.

That was actually surprising, if not disappointing. Alec had always been great with kids; it came naturally to him. He knew when to be hard and when to be patient. He knew how to make them smile and feel safe. By the Angel, the tasks he had actually looked forward the most was mentoring the young shadowhunters of the Institute.

Unfortunately, Alec had forgotten that calling them kids was not exactly right. Just like Max, the others were not children anymore. At least, not in the eyes of the Clave. At twelve, the group of seven shadowhunters was supposedly ready for being sent to missions.

“Supposedly” being the key word.

Alec didn’t remember being nearly as entitled as they were when he was first starting to go to the field. Not that any of them let Alec know just how prepared they thought they were. Around him, they all behaved perfectly, as expected since he was the Head. Even Max, who frankly had every reason to feel special. The first of those reasons being the fact that he really was outstanding.

What they forgot, however, was that they weren’t the only ones reporting to Alec. Just like Izzy with Max, every other tutor had expressed some reservations about the new batch of shadowhunters that had come from the Academy. They were highly trained, yes. But they knew that and knowing made them too arrogant.

That was why Alec was fundamentally opposed to basic training happening solemnly in Idris. He had grown up in New York and turned out just fine. No spectacular grades at the time he was a stupid ten-year-old, but enough street smart to know not to charge into a Shax demon in the middle of a crowd just because there was an opening.

Looking at you, Samantha.

The worst part was that none of them knew how to work together. There was no sense of team, not even an incentive to think like a squad. How was Alec supposed to send these kids into the street if they wouldn’t even watch each other’s backs? They were so worried about getting the perfect score, they’d forget life was not an exercise.

There had to be a way to force them into working together. Something that Alec hadn’t thought about yet.

“Boss,” Sebastian’s voice came from the door and Alec looked up to find the newbie standing awkwardly at the entrance of his office. There was something off about that guy that Alec couldn’t quite point out. “I’m terribly sorry, but… There’s a situation.”

 

“What is it?” Maybe it was the accent. Alec never quite liked British accents. It felt just as pompous as his full name.

Sebastian pushed his lips together. “I’ve just passed by the training center, where the new recruits were practicing and… Maybe it’s best if you see it by yourself.”

Or maybe Alec didn’t like him because the guy was just plain weird. “I’m busy. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“It has to do with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, sir. He is there with them.”

Oh. 

Well, that explained the awkwardness. Sebastian wasn’t the only one who didn’t quite know how to refer to Magnus. Especially when he wasn’t there in the capacity of a downworlder leader, which meant he was making a visit to Alec as his boyfriend.

But what on Earth could Magnus be doing with the-?

Alec’s eyes opened wide. The last time Magnus and Max interacted, it hadn’t exactly been a party. Alec barely remembered to lock his tablet before dashing to the training center. Max had been completely inappropriate before, and he didn’t have any swords with him at the time. Alec did not want to know what his little brother would do if he had.

Though Alec did learn. Apparently, Max really was using a sword. And Magnus was throwing fire balls at him. And they were both laughing.

What?

“Now, now, shadowhunters,” Magnus said dramatically, as he easily diverted when little Andrew charged at him. “This is no good. It is a simple game and none of you are getting it.” He smirked and pointed at the spider pendant hanging around his neck. “’Take the spider’. Not ‘twirl around’. I’ll need a better partner if I want to waltz. In fact, partnership is very important.”

That had the young shadowhunters exchanging looks. As Sebastian explained in a rushed tone, they had all tried to get Magnus’ pendant by themselves, only to fail miserably in every attempt. This time, however, they seemed to be listening to the tips.

Max went first, followed closely by Samantha. One by one, they charged and forced Magnus to move. Alec could see his boyfriend was going easy on them, but even so, the formation was working. It took each of them two tries, but finally, Max was able to corner Magnus and grabbed the spider.

“Ha!” Max yelled triumphantly. The others quickly surrounded him, all of them smiling proudly of what they’d done. They yelled, though, when the spider moved and dashed back to Magnus.

“Dismissed,” Alec said and watched as the shadowhunters scattered quickly as they noticed his presence. Magnus was left alone in the practicing area in a mere minute. “How did you get them to listen?” Alec asked, greeting his boyfriend with a peck on the lips. “I’ve been trying to get it into their heads that they have to work together for weeks.”

Magnus shrugged. He seemed much better that day, though he was still wearing very flashy clothes. At least he was smiling and this time, it touched his eyes. “That’s because you’ve been telling them what to do. They are teenagers, Alexander. That won’t work with them.”

Arching an eyebrow, Alec crossed his arms. “Then what will?”

“Fear, of course. You have to do what I did: lie. Tell them that if they can’t take a simple pendant from one single warlock, they will be sent back to Idris and spend another decade locked up training.”

Alec’s jaw dropped. “You did what?!”

Magnus just smirked, shrugging proudly. Despite everything that was happening, that look suited him. “I think some of them even bought it. I know Max did.” He rolled his eyes, though the smile on his lips ruined the gesture. “Oh, stop making that face. Are you jealous?”

“Yes!” Alec whined. “I wish I’d thought of that.”

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus chuckled, fingers playing with his necklace’s chain. “You might be good with kids, but I’m the one who knows how to tame teenagers. Watch and learn, darling. You might learn a thing or two.”

Watching, Alec decided then, was definitely what he was going to do. Maybe that was what they needed. A moment of distraction, of thinking about something other than Valentine or the Clave. A problem simpler than the fate of the world as they knew it.

One problem at a time and together they would solve them all. 


	27. “Don’t die on me– Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 700 followers celebration prompts

Regret laid heavily on Magnus’ heart. He had made the wrong choice, siding with the Seelies. It was the wrong choice to seek for truth in the midst of such skillful liars. It was the wrong choice to let his fears cloud his judgment.

It had been the wrong choice to turn his back on love only because he was afraid.

Not that making the wrong choice when it came to love was something new to Magnus. He had dated Camille for decades after all. Worse, he’d come back to her more times than he was willing to admit, knowing full well it would only lead to more pain.

There were other times as well. Sweet Dot, who Magnus had wronged so much for not being able to love back as much as she had loved him. Imasu and his short temperament, with who Magnus had little patience for in the end.

But here hadn’t been only mistakes in his past. Etta wasn’t a mistake, not when she brought Magnus so much happiness and so much care. Woolsey Scott wasn’t a mistake, as casual as that had been. They had been friends most of all and Woolsey had been there for Magnus when he needed him the most.

Alexander wasn’t a mistake.

But walking away from him was, and it was up to Magnus to rectify it. He didn’t have much time, though. When the Seelies showed their true colors, it was much too late for Magnus to do anything. Now, however, he had the chance to do it. He had tracked Alec down to the shores of Long Island. Once the demons infesting the place were dealt with, Magnus would make things right again.

Of course, he wasn’t expecting a dragon demon. But then again, when had anything that happened between Alec and he been something that Magnus could predict?

It took Magnus a few moments to locate Alec. He was alone, running for his life as the beast chasing him from the sky. There was no opportunity to turn back and shoot it down with arrows. Even from where Magnus stood, he barely got a decent shot.

Still, Magnus felt the warmth of a fire ball forming around his hand. He hadn’t even summoned it and it was there, ready to attack. Ready to protect.

And just in time, because the demon was closing in. 

It happened too fast. Magnus moved, throwing all he had in that one shot. Hellfire exploded when it hit the demon, blasting it to pieces. For a moment, the entire world was red, burning and dying and screaming.

But in the next moment, the explosion was gone and so was the demon. Magnus exhaled sharply, realizing he had been holding his breath. The danger was gone. That was when Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. 

Because Alexander was laying on the beach, motionless. Around him, there was only burned sand and whips of smoke.

Magnus ran to him, ignoring everything else. It didn’t matter if there were any other demons, it didn’t matter that he was putting himself in harm’s way. He needed to get to Alexander. He needed to get to him now.

When he did, Magnus realized with a string of hope that Alec was breathing. Barely, but breathing still. He grabbed him carefully, turning Alec to lay on Magnus’ lap. “Come on, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, fingers brushing the mixture of sand and blood from Alec’s face. “Please.” With a trembling hand, Magnus summoned his healing magic. “Alexander, please. Don’t die on me– Please.”

For a moment, there was no response. And then a cough.

Alec opened his eyes, the hazel focusing slowly. He smiled, such a small and weak thing, but painted with happiness nonetheless. “I told you.”

A breathless chuckle escaped Magnus’ lips. “You did, my darling.” He smiled and brushed Alec’s hair from his eyes. “You did.”

As much as Magnus had been wrong, Alec had been right. They would always find their way back to each other.


	28. “This is awkward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 700 followers celebration prompts

The most important thing of being a Kingsman was manners. Many other intelligence agencies in the world could stop a terrorist attack or capture an international serial killer. But there weren’t any other agents that did that while also being a proper gentleman.

Magnus knew that very well. In great part, that was thanks to Ragnor. If it wasn’t for that old posh Englishman, Magnus wouldn’t be the agent he was today. Magnus owed everything he had to his mentor, to the man that had chosen him as his candidate. Ragnor had looked at that unruly and skinny Indonesian kid and saw the potential underneath. He had changed Magnus’ life by giving him the opportunity to seize control of it.

Now it was time for Magnus to do the same for someone else. So he had followed his tutor’s steps and chosen a somewhat unconventional candidate as well. Alexander Gideon Lightwood was an ex-marine, an expert marksman, and a natural born leader.

He was also an unpolished American, much too blunt and unrefined. But Alec could rock a suit, so he had that going for him.

Another thing that set Alec apart was his loyalty. Magnus had watched that rude American that had moved to the apartment across the hall show unwavering devotion to his family, make hard decisions based on morals, and prove himself again and again to be an integral man in the two years they had known each other.

So, when the position of Tristan became vacant, Magnus knew who he would pick. And Alec had proved his worth. He had excelled at all the tests that were thrown his way, outperforming every other candidate. When it was time for Alec to shoot his dog, he had done it despite knowing the bullet would’ve shattered his heart most of all.

But still, no training in the world was enough to give Alec manners. They had dressed him up in a sharp suit and given him all the etiquette lessons in the world. None of that had been enough to kill the caveman inside of him.

And after three years working together, Magnus realized he thought it was kind of hot. Alec had no patience for foreplay with their targets, to listen to their silly plans or to let them think they were winning. Alec would shoot first and ask later. Only when the hostility had been neutralized that he’d stop.

“Come on, darling. I think he is dead,” Magnus commented casually as Alec stared at the corpse of the man that had tried to stop them from infiltrating Morgenstern’s Industries. “That tends to happen when you shoot someone five times in the face.”

“He was going to start talking,” Alec said with a shrug and put his gun back in the thigh holster. He was the only one to use one of those because Alec didn’t care that it ruined the entire look.

To be fair, Magnus didn’t object to Alec wearing it either. Neither the thigh holster, nor those combat boots. In fact, Alec was probably the only agent in the entire Kingsman Agency that was allowed to go anywhere with that messy hair as well.

Magnus smiled, adjusting his glasses. “Merlin,” he called, “how are we looking?”

“Flawless. Now go to your left, two doors down.” Ragnor’s voice came through the pin in Magnus’ ear. “Valentine won’t stop to produce a weapon of mass destruction because you two look great flirting.”

“He wouldn’t be so kind, not.” Magnus led the way, advancing carefully. He charged when he saw another guard, disabling the man with two sharp blows. And then he smirked at Alec. “See? Same result but much cleaner.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You should just kill him. He saw you. That means he’ll be able to identify you once he wakes up.”

Magnus just shrugged. “I am quite hard to forget, yes. Thank you.”

“Please shoot him, Tristan,” Ragnor said.

“Get out of our heads.” Magnus sighed and pushed the second door. There was a much too small corridor in front and at the end of it, the room where Valentine kept the formula to his horrifying chemical weapon. The psychopath had created a rage-inducing formula that only affected people with a higher tax of melamine. He would make everyone that wasn’t white kill themselves through their own hands.

Well, not on Magnus’ watch. He moved forward with Alec right behind him. Both of them barely fit in the corridor, as narrow as it was. If they were caught now, there wouldn’t be much room for counter-measures.

So naturally, when they were halfway through, the alarm sounded. Magnus looked back just to see the guard he had knocked down back on his feet, hand on the buzzer.

“Don’t-” Magnus was able to get out before Alec rolled his eyes and interrupted him.

“I told you so.”

Ragnor’s humming voice was back. “He really did.”

There wasn’t any time for Magnus to curse them. A swarm of guards appeared from both sides of the corridors and suddenly Alec was already shooting. Magnus got his own gun out and joined the party, covering the other side.

They shifted without thinking, giving their sides to the guards and standing in front of each other. That way, they could defend one another as they emptied their guns, one guard at a time. To do that, both had to move just slightly, making the best they could do of the limited space.

When it was done, though, they were so tangled, Magnus wasn’t sure when he ended and Alec began. “This is awkward,” he whispered with a smirk on his lips, so close to Alec’s ear that he could feel it when Alec swallowed hard.

“Is it?” Alec asked, just as softly.

Magnus could feel Alec’s breath brushing on the side of his neck. If Magnus turned his head just a little to the side, he was sure their lips would-

“Weapon of mass destruction just in front, gentleman. Unless you think that can wait. In that case, I ask you to take off the glasses because I do not want to see what is coming next. In any way of coming at all.”

“Fuck off, Merlin,” Alec echoed what Magnus was too polished to say.

So yes, Alec was too rude to be proper Kingsman Agent. But Magnus really didn’t care.


	29. Jaia 109: “Why are you naked?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 700 followers celebration prompt

When he got Maia’s text, Jace sure was expecting a very different kind of invitation. They had been secretly – well, not so secretly - discreetly hooking up for a few weeks now. Usually, their night-time texts meant something completely different.

But it was really hard to misinterpret “Meet me by the docks. I smelled a dead Seelie but I can’t find the body.”

No double-meaning there, Jace hoped.

Jace sighed and went to work. He was still a shadowhunter and, if a downworlder needed help, it was up to him to offer some. He didn’t bother looking for Alec to tell him where he was going. It was too small of a mission to bother him now that he was Head of the Institute. Izzy was still locked up in her room, recovering. And Clary… Well, Jace didn’t care where she was.

So he crossed the city quickly, but not running. He just naturally walked fast. It happens when your Parabatai has miles-long legs. Nothing new there.

Anyway, Jace arrived at the point Maia told him to meet her in record time. He was really worried about that Seelie. But Maia clearly wasn’t because she was nowhere to be seen. He shouldn’t have run there. 

“Someone got here fast,” Maia’s voice came from behind him, so Jace turned to greet her. “Did you portal here or something?” She laid a hand on her hip, arching an eyebrow at him.

Jace blinked. “I got a distressing call, so I came to do my job.”

“Good. I think I may have found the body, but I’m not sure.” Maia turned around, gesturing for him to follow. “I was running an errand for Luke when I smelled something weird. Like poison, maybe. It was really foul and earthly. I figured it has to be a Seelie.”

Following her, Jace nodded. “Right. Seelie blood sometimes stinks if they were poisoned. Quick question, though,” he stopped and crossed his arms. “Why are you naked?”

Maia stopped too, turning her head slightly over her should stare at him. She had that smile on her lips that never fail to drive Jace crazy. “I turned in order to locate the smell. Why? Are you uncomfortable?”

“Uncomfortable isn’t the word I would use,” Jace said, trying hard not to stare. “Aren’t you worried someone will see you?”

Shrugging, Maia kept walking. “There’s the wolves here tonight. Well, and you,” she added, as an afterthought. 

Well, thank you for the consideration. “So, you don’t care if the other wolves see you like that?” Jace asked and followed her.

“Not all of us need to be wrapped up in black leather to leave the house,” Maia answered cheerfully and smirked when Jace did. She shrugged. “It’s not a big deal among us. We all hunt together from time to time. It’s not like we stay in the wolf form for the entire time.”

“Hm,” Jace said. It made sense. “Well then, show me where you think the body is.”

Maia nodded and transformed, leading the way. Jace didn’t have much trouble to keep up and soon they found a container rolled down, the content spread over the docks. There were splashes of a weird substance all over the place. Jace was pretty sure it was poison, but he’d need to send a sample for Izzy to confirm.

“I can smell two Seelies,” Maia said once she was back into human form. “One is still here, under that pile. The other is long gone.”

“I’ll dig him out.” Jace walked up to the pile of started to work, sighing heavily.

That made Maia arched an eyebrow at him. “What? This wasn’t how you expected when you saw my text?”

“I’ll admit there was sweating and you naked on the list of things I expected,” Jace said, digging through. “But digging a Seelie corpse out of a pile of… what even if this?”

“Oil.” Maia chuckled. “You can cross out ‘getting all sticky’ from your list too.”

Jace snorted. “Yeah, no kidding.”

It took him almost an hour to finally find the body. The corpse was of a merman, not too old, but not too young either. It seemed like he had a disagreement with whoever killed him, but Jace was positive it had been another Seelie. Those marks were from Seelie spears. There was poison too, according to Maia. 

“I’ll send word to the Queen. She can take it from here,” Jace said when they were done rescuing the body. 

“Alright, then.” Maia blinked. At some point, while Jace was digging, he had gotten rid of his jacket and she had picked it up. It looked good on her. “Now come on, shadowhunter. I know a place where you can take a shower. You stink.”

“Alright,” Jace walked up to her. “Quick questions, though. Are you joining me?”

Maia smirked, cocking her head to the side. “I might.”

Now this, Jace thought as he followed Maia again, was much closer to how Jace thought his night was going to go.


	30. “Is that my shirt?” + “So that’s it? It’s over?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 700 followers celebration prompt

Alec didn’t usually wake up in a stranger’s bed. 

That was not to say he didn’t ever have one-night stands; he did. Every now and then, he’d cave in and accompany his siblings out. In a few of those occasions, some guy would draw his attention. From a beer or two up, it was just a matter of time until they found their way out of the party. It worked well, for everyone involved.

But the thing was, Alec usually ended up leaving his hookups’ houses before falling sleep. It was just easier that way. No attachments, no intimacy. Both the guy and he would get what they wanted, and Alec would be home before the sun was up again.

So really, he didn’t know why this time had been different. But it had, since he woke up with someone’s head laying on his shoulder, in a bed of silk sheets.

Magnus. That was the guy’s name. Magnus Bane, home designer. Magnus Bane, who had the most beautiful eyes Alec had ever seen, and the quickest wit as well.

Magnus Bane, who was now smiling sheepishly at him. “Good morning, Alexander.”

“’Morning,” Alec said, trying to keep the awkwardness out of his voice. Magnus’ makeup had smudged around his eyes, but that wasn’t a bad look at him at all. “Hm… What time- What time is it?”

Shrugging, Magnus moved and laid his head on the pillow. He didn’t seem particularly worried. Alec guessed it made sense, since it was Sunday. A rainy, lazy Sunday. “Time for staying in bed a little more.”

“Yeah,” Alec said, looking around. Their clothes were scattered on the floor, forming a trail from the door to the bed. He remembered that. “Is that my shirt?” Alec asked, pointing at a piece of clothing hanging dangerously close to the window. Magnus lived in a penthouse; it would be a problem if it fell down.

“It certainly isn’t one of mine.” Magnus played with one of his necklaces. Had he slept with those? Alec vaguely remembered the soft touch of the pendants on his chest as they kissed. “I wouldn’t be caught dead in that horrible gray.”

Alec frowned. “That’s black.”

Magnus just smirked, arching an eyebrow at him. “Maybe when it was made, in 1927.” 

“Oh, come on.” Alec snorted. 

“I’m serious, darling. That thing is past its due by at least half a century.” Magnus smirked again. “You’ll make us all a favor if you just stop wearing it. I do prefer you like this, if you don’t mind candor in the morning.” Inhaling deeply, Magnus moved again, in that fluid way of his, and stood up. “Do you take coffee or tea?”

Trying not to stare as Magnus covered himself with a simple robe, Alec swallowed hard. “Coffee. Black.”

With a flourish of his hand, Magnus exited the room. It took Alec a whole minute to understand what was about to happen. Magnus would bring him breakfast. Well, as much of a breakfast as Alec usually had in the morning.

And that was too much. For whatever reason, Alec had failed to leave after they were done. He would not stay even longer to eat with Magnus. No matter how great Magnus was. 

Especially because of how great Magnus was.

Alec was looking for his shoes, already fully dressed when Magnus came back with two mugs on his hands. To say that disappointed washed over his face was an understatement.

Swallowing hard again, Alec struggled to find words. “I-I just... I have to-”

“So that’s it? It’s over?” Magnus cut him and put one of the mugs down as the sipped on the other. “When you’ve mentioned never having a boyfriend, I knew you had attachment issues, but this? This is just silly.”

Alec’s jaw dropped. “I…”

“You don’t have to justify yourself, darling.” Magnus sipped again and then walked past Alec and hopped onto the bed. He wouldn’t seem bothered by the whole exchange at all, if it wasn’t for the strange edge on his voice. “If you feel like you need to go, go. But know that you are welcome to stay longer.”

Frowning, Alec stared at him. “Why?”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. He had done a lot of that last night, while they talked over the loud music. It made Alec feel watched, but it was a good kind of attention to have. To be noticed by someone so incredible as him. “Because there’s more to you than just that pretty face of yours.”

That didn’t really mean anything, not really. But still, the way Magnus had said it, as if he knew that was true. As if he knew more than he was letting out. They haven’t spoken much before Magnus invited Alec to ditch the party where they met. Magnus had approached him with a drink in hand, and Alec had let that guy with an easy smile talk him into finding a quieter corner of the club. 

They had talked about careers and past relationships, but nothing deeper than a few sentences. Alec had admitted he had just attended the party because his brother’s girlfriend was feeling sad and they all had decided to go out and cheer her up. Alec didn’t even like Clary, but Magnus had found that part the most intriguing of all. He had called Alec selfless then.

“So,” Magnus said, watching him closely, “what will it be, Alexander?”

Alec didn’t usually wake up in a stranger’s bed. He definitely never stayed for breakfast. He knew he had a problem in trusting people, in opening up. Those things were not easy for him.

But it was surprisingly easy to grab the coffee Magnus had left behind and climbed back to bed. Just this once, Alec though. Just this once.


	31. “Did you do something different with your hair?” + “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?”

Alec wasn’t very good at noticing subtle differences in appearance. That was not to say he didn’t ever notice them, just that it was difficult for him. It used to be alright since the most fashionable person he knew was his sister, and she really didn’t require a lot of noticing from him.

But now, Alec was dating Magnus Bane and that changed everything.

In the first couple of weeks after they met, Alec had noticed that Magnus’ clothing style changed a lot. Well, Izzy had noticed it and she had pointed it out to Alec, who then started to notice it too. The point was, Magnus could go from colorful and shimmering, to black and spiky within the same week. But along all of that time, all that Alec had truly noticed was that Magnus looked amazing in any of those clothes.

After they had started dating, though, Magnus had settled down to a certain look. There was a lot of black and dark colors, as well as a permanent goatee that rubbed against Alec’s face when they kissed. Alec loved that feeling.

Every now and then, though, Magnus would introduce something new. Some color on his hair, a glimmering jacket, a deep necked blouse. Alec was starting to pick up on those. The way Magnus presented himself to the world said a lot about his mood. And whatever Magnus was feeling, Alec wanted to know about. It had been through his clothes that Magnus had first cried out for help when he was dealing with the aftermath of having his body defiled by Azazel and being tortured by the Inquisitor. It was through his clothes that Magnus claimed back who he was after that.

Sometimes, Magnus would just play with something new. A bright eyeshadow here, one too many belts there. It was those small things that caught Alec’s attention, that made it hard to look away. 

Like it was hard to look away now. Objectively, Alec knew Magnus was in his office in the capacity of the High Warlock. They had important business to discuss. A brand-new contract to draft, important stuff to ensure the continuous relationship between the Institute and the nearest warlock leader.

But dammit, there was something different about Magnus that just made it impossible for Alec to concentrate. Something that had made Alec lost his breath the minute Magnus walked into his office.

“Okay,” Magnus said, arching an eyebrow at him, “you haven’t heard a word I said in the last five minutes, have you?”

It wasn’t his makeup. Magnus had done those strong blue lines before. Alec was also pretty sure he knew that jacket, and the leather pants as well. He blinked. “Did you do something different with your hair?”

Magnus blinked too, and then he smirked. “So, you’ve noticed.” He moved his head, give Alec a privileged look at his profile. His hair was fuller, aside from the laterals that Magnus always kept short. The black strands were styled into spikes and there was a violence to it that made Alec’s mouth go dry. 

“Do you,” Magnus asked slowly, dragging each syllable, “like it?”

Alec had to lick his lips before he answered. “Yes.”

The answer was short and all that Alec could manage. But it was enough for Magnus to understand his meaning easily. With a flourish of his fingers, the door closed. Alec recognized the silencing spell closing around them as Magnus stood up and set his jacket in place. 

“Why don’t you show me,” Magnus said, lips curved up into a smirk, “just how much you like my new hair?”

Alec didn’t have to be asked twice. He stood up too and got around his desk. Magnus didn’t move a muscle, waiting for him, but his mouth opened for Alec’s the second Alec pressed their bodies together. They kissed between wanting moans and Alec brought his fingers to play with that hair, to touch it and feel it. Magnus tasted like he always did, and that would be intoxicating enough, but the roughness of the sides of his hair contrasting with the softness of his hair had overwhelmed Alec’s senses.

When Magnus’ hand found its way into Alec’s pants and onto his cock, it was just a matter of seconds before he came. Alec panted against Magnus’ mouth, feeling Magnus lower his free hand to the small of Alec’s back.

“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” Magnus asked, smiling still.

Rolling his eyes, Alec smiled too. “It’s not like I’m done for the night.”

Magnus snorted, his finger tracing the stamina rune on Alec’s back. “Oh, I know, Alexander. I know very, very well.” He scratched over the rune, making Alec moan and close his eyes.

When he opened them, though, Alec saw Magnus’ cat eyes staring back at him. It seemed he wasn’t the only one feeling the effects, or however Magnus had put it. 

Alec smirked and touched Magnus’ face, tracing his jawline. And then he pinned Magnus against the table, finding his way between Magnus’ legs.

“Come on, Alexander,” Magnus said, breathing through his mouth. “You still have a lot to prove.”

Chuckling, Alec kissed Magnus again, determined to do just that.


	32. “Put me down!” + “Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Buckle Up.
> 
> Also, NFSW.

“Magnus,” Alec said, only half annoyed. “Put me down!”

But that was annoyed enough to call his boss by his name, and that was a first. Magnus blinked and stepped back, letting Alec back to standing on the elevator. It felt strangely cold now that Magnus’ hands were all over him, but Alec missed the warmth of Magnus’ mouth on his most of all.

Still, he cleared his throat and tried not to go back to kissing him. “Someone could see us,” Alec explained quietly, almost stubbornly when he realized Magnus was waiting for an explanation.

Which was fair enough, since Alec wasn’t exactly protesting against being slammed against the elevator’s wall and having his neck sucked until his pale skin turned black until that very second.

“You mean someone else besides the doorman who has access to the elevator’s camera?” Magnus arched an eyebrow at him.

Alec’s jaw dropped. He had completely forgotten about him. He coughed. “Well… In that case.” Alec sighed and then moved to pin Magnus against the elevator’s wall, mouths pressed together in the urgent kiss they had started.

It was wrong. Magnus was Alec’s boss. But dammit, it felt so right.

The elevator stopped at the garage and they all but rushed to Magnus’ car. There wasn’t anyone in the garage, but there was still a hint of decency between them.

It was gone the second the door closed behind Alec. Magnus smirked, hugging Alec’s hips with his legs and pulling him closer. They hadn’t done it inside of the car, which was a miracle. Ever since that rainy night that had they both drenched to the bones, the night where all inhibitions were washed away, they had explored every corner of Magnus’ penthouse. Alec would come to drive Magnus to his law firm, but more often than not they would arrive late.

The car, though, was different. It was where they spend most of their time together. It was where Alec spent most of his day. As Magnus’ private driver, that place was almost a second home.

But that didn’t stop Alec from taking Magnus’ lips on his again, pressing their hips together. Magnus moved against him and Alec grabbed Magnus’ ass with one of his hands. As Magnus moaned against his lips, Alec moved his free hand to Magnus’ belt.

It was then that one of Alec’s legs slip into the gap between the back and front seats and he felt over Magnus.

Magnus burst into laughter and that was the only thing that prevented Alec from dying of embarrassment on the spot. “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies,” Magnus said, still chuckling. He traced the side of Alec’s face with his fingers and a fond smile took over his lips. “But then again, so does Scarlett Johansson.”

Alec arched an eyebrow at him and moved to lay over Magnus. “And how would you know that?” The wiggle Magnus did with his eyebrows was response enough. “Oh…” Alec rolled his eyes. “Wipe that smirk off your lips.”

“And replace it with what, darling?” Magnus smirked even more.

“My name,” Alec said and finished what he started, opening Magnus’ fly and moving down on him.

Magnus tried to chuckle but soon Alec’s lips were on his cock. They had done that before, enough times for Alec to know how he liked it. It was familiar, it was good. But in the limited space of the car, everything felt more intimate. 

As Alec mouthed Magnus’ cock, moving his lips up and down, he got lost in Magnus’ scent. Alec felt fingers tangling with his hand, closing tight and pulling. He took of Magnus’ cock into his mouth, almost reaching all the way down. He would one day, but for now Alec just sucked, feeling Magnus pulse underneath him.

“Ale-Alexan…der,” Magnus moaned, moving his lips, fucking Alec’s mouth slowly, deeply. “That’s… Oh, Alexander… You’re so…”

Pride fluttered in Alec’s chest. Magnus Bane was one of the most powerful men in New York. One of the most intelligent, most generous, most impressive people Alec had ever met. And there he was. Moaning for him. Praising him.

Saying his name.

Alec pulled Magnus’ pants down and brought a finger to pressure at his entrance. Magnus arched his back and Alec could feel the urgency in his movements as he pulled his mouth away to take a breath. Looking at Magnus, Alec slipped the first finger in at the same time his tongue danced on the tip of Magnus’ cock. Magnus jerked his head back. Close, so close.

As he added a second finger, Alec mouthed Magnus’ cock again. He felt the strong pull on his hair, a warning, but didn’t let go. Magnus gasped, ever more urgently, until a shiver took over his body and he came in Alec’s mouth.

Swallowing the cum down, Alec smiled to himself. Magnus was gasping for air, his chest going up and down. He traced back to Alec’s face with his finger, a gentle gesture after what had just happened. But that was Magnus. He was gentle and kind and perfect.

And Alec was falling in love. He knew it, and a part of him dreaded it.

But it was stronger than him, and so he fell. One stolen kiss, one inappropriate quickie at a time. Alec was falling in love. And the bigger part of him didn’t regret it.


	33. “Don’t leave me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunger Games!AU

Alec heard Magnus’ scream from his room. It didn’t happen so often now, but from time to time the nightmares would come back. It was worse when the Games were near, though. The expectation would break through Magnus’ carefully constructed walls and impregnate his sleep with the sight of the children he had burned to death.

It took only ten steps and a breath for Alec to get to Magnus’ room. He found Magnus fighting against the sheets, his temple sticky with sweat. The first time Alec had seen him like that, so bare and raw, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Magnus Bane had won his games at thirteen and he had since then been the darling of the Capitol. Alec remembered being just five-years-old, a stupid boy from District Two who had envied Magnus’ triumph.

He had grown up watching Magnus dressed up in fine clothes and painted with beautiful colors. Magnus, who had smiled and made sassy comments in every edition of the Games. Magnus, who was born and raised in District Three and had created too many inventions to bother counting. Sixteen years have passed, and Magnus was still the most celebrated victor of Panem.

But sixteen years weren’t enough to make the guilt go away. And Magnus screamed again, shaking violently.

Alec dashed to the bed and hold him in place. It less than a year living together, he had learned that was the only way to make Magnus stop. Magnus had saved Alec from something even worse than his own Games. So, it was the least Alec could do, to withstand Magnus’ strokes for long enough for him to wake up.

“A-Alexander,” Magnus’ voice was weak once he had stopped moving. “Thank… Thank you.”

“It’s okay,” Alec said, letting go immediately. Magnus didn’t like being touched, even after a nightmare. Alec could hold him and stop him from hurting himself, but he knew better than to extend his invitation. “Here,” Alec said and grabbed a glass of water for Magnus. “This will help.”

Nodding quietly, Magnus downed the water in a single go. The color was coming back to his face. “I’m sorry for waking you up, darling.”

“You know I don’t mind.” Alec poured a second glass.

He really didn’t mind. Alec didn’t sleep much, to begin with, and he would rather help Magnus than stay awake and watch the Capitol’s lights. He hated that he had to move there and leave behind his family. That wasn’t what was agreed upon. Alec had won his Games and in District Two where so many kids volunteered, that meant his family was safe. Izzy, Jace, and Max wouldn’t become tributes.

But winning the Games didn’t make the Capitol’s grip go away. It just made the squeeze different.

Alec had been perfect in the Arena. Once Lydia was killed, he didn’t hold back. His performance had been effective, calculated, lethal. Alec had been trained to fight and kill, so fight and kill he did. He never thought about that, or at least, not for long enough for the memories to come back to haunt him.

The Capitol was ecstatic when his last arrow found its target’s heart. But they were even more when Alec turned eighteen during his Victor Tour. Suddenly everyone wanted to know who he was sleeping with and if there was somebody special to him. Alec had blurted out that he was into guys during an interview the morning after he received the first request to “entertain a very wealthy lady who was a big fan.”

That, however, had just changed the people putting in requests. When Alec arrived at the Capitol for the Victor Dinner, there were three “distinct gentlemen” who were “eager to know him better.” Each of their letters had arrived with a picture of Izzy, or Jace, or Max attached to them.

It was then, at President Valentine’s Mansion, that Magnus had saved him. Alec was about to break, to fight his way out. He was too scared to even look at the guests and recognize them as people. It was then that Magnus had stopped in front of him and asked him for a dance. With a few words and a lot of patience, Magnus had made him chuckle, despite his fear, despite his anger. Magnus had made it look like things just might be alright.

And with Magnus there, nobody approached Alec. With Magnus talking to openly about how “spending the night with the handsome young victor had been a dream come true” and how he was “looking forward to seeing Alexander again,” the message spread. Magnus was there to send Alec off back to District Two and he had sent Alec letters that were later suspiciously leaked for the public’s delight.

It was no surprise that the Capitol had been clamoring for “Malec” in the following year. So, Alec and Magnus gave them what they wanted. There were no more veiled requests. Now people openly wanted to see them holding hands or whispering to each other in the backgrounds of parties.

When they kissed at the following Victor Party, the Capitol was beyond itself.

Magnus had saved Alec, so Alec was grateful to Magnus. But by doing so, they had forever tied one to the other. And the public wanted more. Being seen living the same building in the morning wasn’t enough after a while. When they were casually informed that Max would be chosen if they didn’t make the story sell, Magnus had asked Alec to move in with him.

To live in the Capitol, in Magnus’ penthouse. Alec had accepted, even before he learned Magnus would give him a room of his own. We don’t fake things in this house, Magnus had said when Alec arrived.

Almost a year had passed since and now the next Games were near again. And with them, the nightmares. Magnus had saved Alec, so Alec would protect Magnus.

“All better?” Alec asked when Magnus had stopped shaking.

Magnus nodded, putting on a brave smile. “As well as it can be.”

Alec swallowed hard. Lately, something had been making him stay a little longer whenever this happened. Maybe it was the way Magnus looked at him every time he found Alec holding him. The way his eyes lingered on him, as if wanting to ask something.

But Magnus never asked. Just like that night. “Thank you again, darling. Good night.”

Nodding, Alec exhaled his anxiety away. He picked up the glass from Magnus’ hands and put it aside. Slowly, Alec rose from the bed. “’Night,” he said, moving to the door.

He was already in the corridor when Magnus’ voice made him stop.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, barely louder than a whisper. He was looking at Alec, his eyes in that very way that meant more than… more than just an act. “Don’t leave me… Please, stay.”

“I will,” Alec said and came back, joining him on the bed.

They didn’t touch. Magnus didn’t like being touched. But they laid there, looking at each other, close enough to feel each other’s warmth. And it was like that for every following night. For as long as the Games lasted, Magnus didn’t wake up screaming anymore.

Magnus had saved Alec, so now Alec would save Magnus.


	34. “I hate you.”

“Popcorn?” Magnus asked, looking over his shoulder. He had his legs spread on the couch, remote control on hand.

Alec showed up from the kitchen, a bowl in his hands. “Ready to go.” He joined Magnus, leaning on his boyfriend and shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth. “Pr-s p-ay.”

“Classy, Alexander.” Magnus rolled his eyes, but the smile on his lips ruined the gesture.

Magnus was just too happy to even pretend otherwise. With their impossible schedules, it was hard to have a full night all to themselves. Even movie night, which was the very thing that had brought them together, had to be postponed over and over again.

The elections for Senator were approaching and Magnus had been much too focused on his campaign. Alec too had his work cut out for him as he took over the family business. The Light&Wood restaurants wouldn’t reinvent themselves, after all. Long gone was the time when they were just two guys, with all the time in the world.

Life had caught up and it had no mercy for their date nights. Thankfully, though, Alec had moved in, so take that, life.

But it was only after three long weeks that they were finally able to match schedules and turn off from the world for a couple of hours. Not even dinner was allowed; the night would be just like their first month together. Finger food, nice drinks, and a movie. Quiet time, so they could enjoy each other.

Or something of that nature. They had never been able to be quiet, per say. Alec was incapable of keeping his thoughts to himself, and Magnus wasn’t one to stay silent when he heard non-sense. Their discussions would last for hours. Sometimes, they wouldn’t even remember why they had even started to discuss in the first place.

It had been during one of those times that Magnus had put his foot down and declared they needed to get their shit together. Alec had responded by kissing him full on the mouth. And then gasping and apologizing, because back then he didn’t know just how much Magnus had dreamed with that kiss.

Alec had not apologized, though, when Magnus pulled him back. Since then, their discussions had often ended very differently and way more pleasurable than before.

“W-at are -e,” Alec swallowed the popcorn, ignoring what Magnus had said, “watching anyway?”

Magnus pushed his lips together. “Suicide Squad.”

Groaning, Alec dramatically put down the next handful of popcorn. “That movie sucks.”

“I quite enjoyed it.” Magnus shrugged, his finger playing with the play button. “I could watch Harley Quinn and Deadshot for hours.”

Alec narrowed his eyes at him. “Lucky you. They get two introductions in the same movie. Why don’t we watch their scenes on youtube instead? I’m sure the pacing will be better.”

“What? Would you rather watch Doctor Strange?” Magnus arched an eyebrow at him, smirking when he saw the indignation on his boyfriend’s face. “Let’s see if this time you can manage to stay awake through the entire thing.”

“Okay, so Marvel has one movie that has too many colors,” Alec conceded, rolling his eyes. “As far as ‘bored to death’ goes, DC takes it away.”

Magnus cocked his head to the side. “Because Guardians 2 was a resounding success.”

“It was alright,” Alec said, way too defensive not to make Magnus chuckle. “If you want to talk recent releases, take a shot at Spider-Man.”

“Not the kind of recent release I’m waiting for.” Magnus smiled when Alec rolled his eyes. “But, darling, you don’t want to bring out the heavy guns. Because now I’ll be forced to, well, _wonder_ off.”

Alec’s eyes widened when he realized he has lost the discussion right then and there. “No. Don’t. I get, you’re rig-”

“Because it wasn’t your beloved Marvel that brought us Wonder Woman,” Magnus finished anyway.

“I hate you,” Alec said, shoving an angry handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Magnus giggled and kissed his puffy cheeks. “No, you don’t.”

“-o, I –on’t,” Alec agreed and leaned back at Magnus, swallowing again. He was doing an awfully lot of that, it seemed to Magnus. “I really don’t.”

“Hm.” Magnus turned off the TV and put a finger under Alec’s jaw, pulling his face gently to look at him. “How about we skip the movie and you show me just how much you don’t hate me?”

“Now this,” Alec said with a smirk forming on his lips, “is something I can agree with.”


	35. “Please, don’t hurt me like this.”

Before anything else, Magnus loved his boyfriend. Alec was smart, generous, resourceful. He would fight for what he thought was right no matter what. He was brave and honest to a fault. Alec was also one of the most gorgeous people Magnus had ever seen.

But by everything that was sacred, Alec did not know how to dress. Not that Magnus had a problem with him baggy and practical clothes. If anything, he even liked Alec’s combat jackets and his worn-out boots. They suited him just fine.

Magnus’ issue was with Alec’s formal clothing. Or rather, what Alec considered formal clothing. Bless Isabelle. She has done a good job getting her brother a suit or two, but other than that, Alec’s formal wardrobe was a disaster.

For one, Alec’s fashion sense when it came to blazers was on par with a sixty-year-old Harvard professor. Not good. Not at all. And then, to make things worse, Alec paired up those horrible things with tasteless shoes.

The worst part, however, was how Alec did his hair. His beautiful, unruly hair. Alec would do something that could only be classified as black magic to it, keeping it in place, but at what cost? Lucky Alec he was inhumanly gorgeous and that Magnus loved him, because that hair would be a hard pass on everyone else. On him, it just was… not great.

And Magnus wouldn’t stand for it. Not anymore.

So, when Alec stepped out of their bathroom, ready for another day as the Head of the Institute, Magnus stood right in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. That made Alec frown in confusion.

“Is… Everything okay?” He asked slowly, arching an eyebrow.

“No, Alexander, it isn’t.” Magnus gestured to their bed. “Please, take a seat. I need to discuss something with you. Something that has been bothering me for a while now.”

“Oh.” Alec’s voice was small and he did as told right away. There was real fear in his hazel eyes as he sat down on the bed and watched Magnus anxiously.

Good. That was exactly how Alec should feel about this. Magnus sighed, trying to stay calm. “I know your appearance isn’t a priority to you, darling. I respect that, even if I disagree with it. However, it has come to my attention that recently you’ve taken measures to appear more… professional, as you’ve become Head of the Institute.”

Alec looked utterly lost, but he nodded. “I… Yes.”

Magnus nodded too, pleased that his boyfriend was keeping up. “Darling, I must tell you… No. It’s not working.”

“Hm… It… hm… isn’t?” Alec frowned again, and with that hair the expression made him look like a deer lost in the woods. “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

Urg. So endearing. Magnus inhaled sharply, keeping the urge to kiss his boyfriend in check. “No, darling. That look has gone out of fashion in 1935. I know because I was there.” Magnus quickly raised a finger up, silencing Alec as he started to protest. “Now, I am not saying that you have to wear a suit. We both now Aldertree did and for all that he was a slivering snake, he did look amazing, but that’s simply not you.”

To Magnus’ surprise, Alec nodded at that too. He pursed his lips, thinking. “So… My clothes are bad, but I won’t wear a suit either,” Alec elaborated quietly. “I can’t exactly wear my usual gear though. You once said that figure of authority needs to stand apart. Even Izzy started to wear formal clothing when she was trying to distance herself from the flirty type.”

Magnus nodded. “Yes, definitely. But you don’t need high heels or a patterned jacket for that.” He started to move his fingers, but then stopped. “May I?”

“Yeah,” Alec said, half uncertain. But he stood up all the same so Magnus summoned the spell. In a flash, Alec’s old, baggy blazer had changed to a well-cut, dark navy piece. Underneath it, Magnus chose a simple black shirt, that hung loosely over the pair of perfectly-fitting pants. The feeling of vengeance only came, though, when Alec’s tacky shoes turned into a beautiful pair of oxfords.

Smirking, Magnus moved his body-mirror for Alec to look at himself. “Now this is much better. Professional, elegant, age appropriate.”

Alec examined his image in the mirror carefully. His hand went straight to his hair, no longer brushed together. “Shouldn’t I try to comb my hair, though?”

“Urg.” Magnus sighed dramatically. “Please, don’t hurt me like this.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec stared a little more. Finally, he shrugged. “If you say this is better, alright by me. But those clothes are not mine.”

Feeling like he had won the war, Magnus beamed at him. “A problem easily fixed by a shopping trip. To Milan.”

“Hmm.” Alec kept staring at himself, looking unimpressed.

Sassy little thing. Magnus rolled his eyes, he could small concession if it meant the greater good of Alec’s impeccable appearance. “And then we can visit the Pantheon.”

Alec smiled at that. “It’s a date.” He smirked and then kissed Magnus’ cheek. “Now I really have to go. Thank you for the clothes. I like them a lot.”

He moved fast, walking out of their bedroom. Magnus smiled to himself, the victorious feeling warming up his chest. And as he watched him boyfriend go, Magnus focused on the way that pair of pants brought out Alec’s ass and hugged his beautiful legs.

“So do I, Alexander,” Magnus said, chuckling to himself. “So do I.”


	36. “About the baby… It’s yours.”

“Well, tell him the truth then,” Alec said, phone pressed against his ear. “Tell Simon that Magnus and I aren’t coming to movie night because his choices suck.”

“They don’t,” Isabelle answered from the other side of the line. “I know you like his mundie shows. You watched that one with the pirates all by yourself, locked in your office. Don’t try to deny it, I hacked into your tablet.”

“Black Sails is an exception and it wasn’t even Simon that suggested it. It was Maia.” Alec rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. “Let it go, Iz.”

Isabelle huffed, but she didn’t sound mad at all. “You just want to spend the night in bed with your boyfriend.”

It made Alec snort. “That is not a crime.”

“Send my best to Magnus, big bro.”

Alec smiled and pocketed his phone when Isabelle turned off the call. He looked over to Magnus, who was reading an ancient scroll, body spread over the bed. The piece of papyrus floated above him as Magnus studied the intricate ceremony he would perform in the morning for one of his clients.

As if feeling Alec’s eyes on him, Magnus looked over him. “That was fast. Only fifteen minutes to convince her we weren’t going. Did she take it well?”

“She sent you her best,” Alec said with a shrug.

“Sweet Isabelle,” Magnus said and smirked, sending the scroll floating to his bedside table. “Doesn’t she know I already have the best?”

Snorting again, Alec rolled his eyes and joined him on the bed. He sat near Magnus’ head and let his boyfriend use his lap as a pillow. “Right. I don’t think we can keep avoiding movie night, though. Jace will be texting be at any moment now. You know how he gets.”

Magnus nodded. “Inconvenient.”

“Restless,” Alec corrected him. “I don’t mind pretending that I don’t like the shows, but the lie is catching up. I can’t stand Fray talking about them all wrong. I’ll slip up one day.”

“It’s a miracle that you’ve been able to hold your tongue for so long.” Magnus chuckled. “But really, thank you. It’d break Samuel’s little heart if he knew I’m the one opposed to his taste in entertainment.”

Alec shrugged. “It’s not that bad. I like the show with the strong alcoholic detective.”

Sighing, Magnus pouted. “I guess that one is fine… I’ve just- seen it all a hundred times over. The TV shows are better, but the movies? I was there when the originals were coming out. So many remakes, recycles, homages. It tires me so. I’d rather spend the night with you than watch something I’ve seen before. Mundanes can be so predictable.”

Humming to himself, Alec played with Magnus’ hair. “Not all movies are predictable, though.”

“Even a broken clock is right twice a day. That doesn’t mean it’s working.” Magnus sighed dramatically. “The villain is the quiet person that never harmed anyone. Oh, I’m a normal teenager girl who’s in love with the wrong guy while my true love has been by my side all along. I’m a reluctant man who must face my worst fear in order to succeed. About the baby,” Magnus gasped and brought his hands to his belly, “it’s yours!”

Chuckling, Alec shook his head. “You say all that, but you love mundanes. You only think movies are boring now because you’ve seen all of them.”

Magnus didn’t even deny it. “I guess all the originality was given to the generation of shadowhunters and not the mundanes. I can’t say I’m sad about it, though.”

Alec rolled his eyes but then leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. Magnus kissed him back, hand going to the back of Alec’s neck, pulling him closer. It was a gentle gesture, a comfortable one. It mirrored the peacefulness of that moment.

When Alec pulled back, he smiled. Until he realized Magnus wasn’t smiling back. Instead, his eyes were narrowed and he regarded Alec suspiciously.

A cold drop of sweat lick Alec’s neck. He swallowed hard nervously. “W-what?”

“You stopped,” Magnus said, almost accusatorily. “You never stop unless... You want to watch your pirate show! That’s why you called your sister and canceled movie night!”

“There are only two episodes left to the season!” Alec defended himself. “Everything is converging and I need to if Flint… Come on, only two episodes! And you have your research anyway. I figured I could watch it while you read and then we could just sleep together. Just a quiet night and-”

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus sighed, but there was a smile on his lips even so. “See what I mean? Not predictable at all.”

Alec smiled quietly and it broadened when Magnus moved his hand in a flourish, summoning the scroll back. They both moved and Alec grabbed his tablet from the backpack he kept near the bed. They settle on the bed and Alec pressed the play once he had his earplugs in place.

Midway through the first episode, Magnus leaned against his shoulders. That was when Alec knew; his plan had worked out perfectly.

He leaned back.


	37. Malec: 188: “Mine.”

It was rare that Alec and Magnus would fight. They had established a good communication system early in the relationship, so most of their issues never reached the phase of becoming real problems. The key was to identify what was wrong and talk about it as soon as possible.

That was not to say they didn’t have disagreements, though. They did.

In fact, they were having one right now.

“Dibs on the third pizza,” Alec said as soon as he opened the box. Growing up with Jace and Izzy had taught him to claim his food as quick as humanly possible. Dating Magnus had taught him to be even faster than that.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sometimes Alec forgot just how old his boyfriend was. Magnus knew a lot about current trends, but he didn’t exactly hang around children much. “It means I get it. I claimed it.”

“Why? Because you said a makeup word?” Magnus shook his head. 

Alec narrowed his eyes at him. “No. Because that is how dibs work. You say it and then you get what you called dibs on. That is… That is the rule.”

“So we’re back to blindly following the rules?”

“Oh, come on, Magnus.” Alec rolled his eyes. “Just let it go. I get the last pizza.”

“Good luck with that,” Magnus responded immediately, moving his fingers. The pizza rose up and started to float towards him.

But it didn’t move fast enough. Alec closed the box over it, encapsulating the food. “You don’t even like pepperoni!”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him, lips forming a thin line. “I’m starving, Alexander. I spent the day reconstructing the Brooklyn Bridge your shadowhunters destroyed.” He moved his fingers again and the box started to slip through Alec’s fingers.

Well, that was rich. It had been Alec who had ran that bridge up and down around ten times and fought off three dozen of demons. Besides, the destruction of the bridge hadn’t been his fault at all.

“Clary did.” Alec flexed his fingers, pulling back. “She’s your friend, not mine.”

The box tried to move again. “She’s your responsibility, Head of the Institute.” 

Alec narrowed his eyes at him. It didn’t matter that they each had already eaten a perfect pizza all by himself. He wanted that second one too. “Well, we were fighting a rogue warlock in Brooklyn. That’s right up your alley.”

“How dare you?” Magnus gritted his teeth. He really was terrifying when he was hungry. The box began to shake in Alec’s hands.

But he didn’t let go. “Quit wasting your magic,” Alec rushed through gritted teeth too. “This pizza is mine. Mine.”

“No,” Magnus said quietly. Too quietly. And then he spat. “It’s mine!”

The box pried out of Alec’s fingers with a violent shake, snapping into the air. 

Just to crash against the wall behind Magnus and crack open. The pizza fell straight to the floor, top first.

They stared at it for a whole minute, not uttering a word. The motionless bread, the pieces of pepperoni scattered on the floor. The cheese spreading on the carpet.

“It’s dead,” Alec whispered, voice strangled. 

Magnus blinked and then his eyebrow raised up, a smirk forming on his lips. “Dibs on not cleaning up.”

“That is not how dibs work!”


	38. Malec: 113: “Where did all these puppies come from?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec + Puppies :D

Dating a warlock had some peculiar perks. For one, Alec never knew what he was coming home to when Magnus went to Warlock Conventions. Having all the time in the world made for very peculiar inventions, and Magnus had a soft spot for crazy innovations. 

Therefore, Alec had found way too many potions in their fridge, a cursed dagger or two, and, most recently, a bracelet that made every inanimate object it touched invisible. 

That last one had caused way more trouble than it was worth, especially when Magnus lost it in the middle of their sheets and they had to look for the bracelet on their invisible bed.

It was appropriate to say Alec was mildly apprehensive about what was Magnus’ latest souvenir.

Which explained his relief when he stepped inside the apartment to find Magnus sitting in the middle of the living room and surrounded by puppies. Six of them. Small balls of black fur that wouldn’t stay still.

Alec’s jaw dropped to the ground. “By the Angel,” he whispered, barely remembering to close the door behind him.

Magnus looked at him over his shoulder as he stopped one of the puppies from jumping and licking his face. “Alexander!” He smiled brightly. “Welcome home.”

Wasting no time, Alec put aside the dagger he had in his thigh holster and joined his boyfriend on the ground. Three of the dogs watched him suspiciously, including the one in Magnus’ lap, but another one sniffed Alec’s fingers and let him pet him.

“They are adorable, aren’t them?” Magnus asked, cooing at the most energetic of the pack.

“They are.” Alec nodded and scratched behind the ear of the curious one. Another puppy approached, demanding attention, and then a third. “Cute,” Alec said and let one of them nibble at his hand.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Be careful, darling. Their bite is… strong.”

“A dog this size? How strong can it be?” Alec chuckled. He watched them play, little paws wavering in the air. “Where did all these puppies come from?”

“Hm,” Magnus said and there was a strange edge in his voice. “Hell.”

Alec snorted, moving his fingers for one of the puppies to catch. The dog hopped and chased after Alec’s hand, but then he landed awkwardly on one of its brothers, face on the black fur. And then he sneezed.

A fireball.

A gasp escaped Alec’s mouth and he looked at the puppy in his lap. The puppy looked back at him, with his red glowing eyes staring at Alec curiously. 

“They’re hellhounds,” Alec whispered incredulously. “Hellpuppies.”

Magnus waved and the fireball disappeared, leaving behind a torched spot on the carpet. “Weeks old, in fact. Please don’t show them you are afraid, darling. It makes them impossibly excited.”

Alec swallowed hard but then one of the puppies bumped his head against Alec’s knee and fell back, sniffing. There was little he could do to stop himself from picking up the puppy and comforting him. “So…” Alec tried to figure out the best way to phrase his concerns. Each word came out separately as if Alec was dictating a sentence. “We’ve brought home a pack of baby hellhounds.”

“Just for tonight. I’m dog sitting for the High Warlock of Mykonos.” Magnus shrugged and brought one of the puppies to lick his face. “She has a date with some handsome vampire. Poor Cassandra needs a break. Anyways, these babies just need a month or two before they are ready to hunt their dinner. Until then, someone should keep an eye on them.”

“Right.” Alec blinked. Hellhounds. Six of them. Tiny and cute and clumsy hellhounds. “Right,” he repeated.

He could dog sit hellhounds. It not like Alec was taught to kill those on sight, no. His training was very specific. You see a hellhound, you run the other way and you hope it doesn’t find you. Do not engage unless there is absolutely no other option.

Well, it was very hard to run from something lazily spread on his lap. Or something nibbling on his fingers. Or another something demanding to be playing with on his legs.

Magnus smiled brightly. “Adorable.”

Oh, yes. Dating a warlock had very peculiar perks. And as Alec watched his boyfriend play with the deadly tiny beasts, he couldn’t help but love all of them.


	39. Malec and Jaia: Six Part Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec and/or Jaia:
> 
> 1:"who gave you that black eye?"   
> 2:"I didn't know we were keeping track"   
> 3:"how long have you been standing there?"   
> 4:"make me"   
> 5:"I can't stand seeing you like this"   
> 6:"is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Dating Alec Lightwood had changed Magnus’ life for the better. That was a pretty impressive feat, considering Magnus’ life had already been great. He had his own company running both in the US and overseas at the age of 31, a beautiful penthouse in Brooklyn, and plans for running for mayor in the fall.

So really, Alec was damn amazing to match all of that. And he didn’t only match it, he topped it all.

So yes, Magnus was happy with his gorgeous boyfriend as they made up in his couch. Very happy. So happy, in fact, that when Alec’s younger brother Jace showed up unannounced, Magnus was only mildly annoyed.

It helped that Jace had a black-eye, which felt like pre-ordered revenge. Karma was a powerful force.

“Knocking doesn’t mean you can just barge in,” Alec said as Magnus got off of him. He didn’t even mind fixing his clothes. Jace had a habit of walking on them, so by now, Alec didn’t even bother pretending to be modest.

“Yeah.” Jace rolled his eyes, but the gesture made him wince. Grimacing, he turned to Magnus. “Do you have a bag of ice or something?”

Magnus shrugged. He was alarmed the first time Jace showed up bruises but he soon learned the boy had a talent to get himself in fights. It was good, then, that the Lightwoods were in the security business and all their children were well-trained in martial arts. Jace gave just as good as he got. “There should be a bag of peas in the fridge. Help yourself.”

Jace mumbled a thanks and marched to the kitchen. He took just long enough for Magnus and Alec to set themselves on the couch to come back. Upon a second look, it wasn’t just the eye that had been mistreated. The boy’s lip was open on the side, but it had stopped bleeding at some point.

“Sorry for killing the mood,” Jace eventually said after Alec turned on the TV and they all sat there in silence. With that face, there was no way Jace was coming back home that night. His parents would flip out.

That meant he was spending the night. Peachy.

There sure had to be a downside to dating Alec, but Magnus was not expecting it to be his siblings. His parents, sure. They had been less than thrilled to see his oldest child dating an older and Asian guy at first, but two years have passed and now Magnus was getting invites for family dinner every week.

But the siblings? Isabelle was the most gracious person on Earth and even little Max, as blunt as he could be, was all right. Now Jace? Jace was a trouble-maker. A charming, caring, even endearing trouble-maker, but a trouble-maker still. The boy needed to get a grip.

“The mood is not dead, dear.” Magnus sighed leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder. “Just postponed. I hope you brought earplugs.”

Alec snorted at that, grabbing his forgotten beer. “So,” he started carefully, not looking at his brother, “who gave you that black eye?”

“Some asshole in a bar.” Jace’s response was quiet, almost nonchalant. “He looks way worse than this now, but then again, he already did before the first punch was thrown, so…” He shrugged. “At least now he has an excuse. He should thank me.”

Sighing, Alec shook his head. Jace was in his senior year of high-school, he had great grades and a scholarship he didn’t need waiting for him at NYU. And yet, lately, he had been wasting his night at a bar he wasn’t supposed to be able to get in and getting himself in fights more often than not. A trainwreck.

Really, if he wanted to get his parent’s attention why couldn’t he be like Isabelle and date a pot-head? It was working out beautifully for her and there was no way it would interfere in her scholarship at Pre-Med. Magnus didn’t get Jace at all.

He looked at Alec, who was still pretending to be less worried than he really was. That man was a saint. If Jace was Magnus’ brother, he would’ve put an end to this nonsense weeks ago. Guess love makes even the most reasonable of men do stupid things, like be patient with their troublesome baby brother.

Wait. Love, hm? Magnus smirked. “Who is she?”

Funny how words have power. Jace froze the second he heard Magnus, his entire body entering battle-mode. “What?”

“The girl, dear. There has to be one, otherwise, you wouldn’t be getting your ass kicked every other Friday. Who are you trying to impress?”

For a second, Jace seemed ready to deny it. But then he looked at his brother and Alec nodded, encouraging. So, he sighed and looked away and was that? Yes, he blushed just a little. “She’s from my Calculus class. She works as a bartender at this bar and… The other day she was complaining to her friend about these guys that were bothering her at work, so I went there. Turns out a lot of guys think they can bother her at work.”

“Hm,” Alec said and that sound carried more weight than anything Magnus could think of saying.

Jace blushed further. “It’s not like I call them out right then and there, like she can’t handle them herself. She does. She’s kind of a badass. I just… make the message clear after they leave the bar. She doesn’t even know that I do that.”

“So,” Magnus said, narrowing his eyes at him, “you stalk the girl at work and then beat up the pigs that bother her, like a violent fairy godmother.”

“Or… A guardian angel.” Jace shook his head, realizing how ridiculous he sounded. “Anyway, I… I want to ask her out to prom. But she probably thinks that’s dumb, because it is. She works at a bar, she’s already enrolled in marine biology at some fancy college, she’s hot.” Jace sighed, crossing his arms. “She probably doesn’t even care. I think she’s going with that nerd kid Simon anyways.”

Exchanging a look with Alec, Magnus nudged at his boyfriend's waist with his elbow. Alec sighed and stared at his brother. “So you’re not sure?”

“Hm?” Jace looked at him, as if brought back from a distant dream.

“That she has a date.”

“Well…” Jace frowned. “I could ask Izzy, she’d know.”

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Hm.”

“Alright!” Jace grunted in frustration. “I’ll ask her. Maia, not Izzy. Her name is Maia. I’ll ask her to be my stupid date. Stop looking at me like that. Jeez, man. It’s like you’re judging me or something.”

“I am,” Alec said simply and leaned against Magnus, a self-satisfied smile on his lips.

Magnus smiled too. He really scored high boyfriend-wise. Alec was gorgeous, smart, and manipulative. What’s there not to like?

\---

Her shift was almost done and Maia could barely believe it. She hadn’t been working as a bartender for long. In fact, it had only been after her eighteenth birthday, just a couple of months ago. But since then, she had been busting her ass off and pulling double-shifts left and right. Everything to pay for her trip.

And boy, the money was coming in. She had made more money in a few months than in every other job she’s had before combined. People were really good tippers in that neighborhood. 

The only bad side was to withstand some asshole every now and then, but Maia could handle assholes. She wasn’t required to be nice to them, not like when she worked as a barista, so they had some hard truths coming their way whenever one of them got cute.

Besides, a few weeks ago, that Jace kid from Idris High had started getting himself in fights with every guy that outlasted his welcome at the counter. He never talked to Maia and never ordered anything, which was probably why he got in the bar start with. Jace just sat there in his corner and then picked a fight when Maia’s shift was done.

She was pretty sure he didn’t know she knew, since they never spoke in school. It was for the better, though. Jace Lightwood was one of the popular kids, son of some rich family. His sister Isabelle was not all bad for a princess, but everyone knew Jace was trouble. He had a habit of getting himself in impossible situations that usually ended in some punching and kicking.

Besides, he had dated half of the school. Kaelie, Clary, you name it. Every high school girl has a crush on a bad boy and Jace was it. Maia, though? She had better things to do than to waste time on Jace Lightwood. She liked sweet guys, the kind that wouldn’t break your heart for fun or by accident. After what had happened with her ex-boyfriend, the last thing Maia wanted was a pretty and trouble.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate what Jace was trying to do. Gretel had pestered her for days after Maia told her about what was happening. He’s protecting you, Gretel had said. It’s stupid, but it’s cute.

She was right, it was stupid. But damn, that black eye must’ve been hurting badly. That was probably why Maia sighed heavily, poured a mug of soda, and walked up to Jace at the back of the bar.

He had been eyeing some guy who had called Maia ‘sweetheart’ too many times, as if deciding if it was worth the trouble. That was probably why Jace jumped when Maia slammed the mug in front of him. 

“Don’t even think about it,” she said. “Jared is my best tipper. I don’t want you spooking him away because of a nickname.”

“I- Hm…” Jace frowned and he was quick to get over his freight, coughing it away. “What are you talking about?”

Maia raised an eyebrow at him. “The fact that you keep beating the rude clients up. Don’t try to deny it.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Jace said, cracking a proud smirk. 

Her suspicions were right. Jace was just as conceited as he looked. “Well, I’m not going to thank you for it.” The smile was gone at that, but only because Jace snorted. Maia narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t need you to watch my back. And I don’t care if this is about some sad attempt to get your parents to pay attention to you or a misguided way to work your anger issues. Move it to another bar.”

Jace blinked and Maia was proud to notice he seemed disconcerted. But then, infuriatingly, he smiled. There was something sweet in the way he did it, though that only made her more frustrated. 

“And why would I do that? This one has the best service,” Jace said and took a sip of his soda.

“Alright, get out.” Maia pointed at the door with a movement of her head. “And don’t come back. I’m not losing clients because of you.”

A flash of worry crossed Jace’s eyes. They were really pretty, being bicolored like that. “What if I promise to keep my fists to myself?”

Sighing, Maia rolled his eyes. “Like you can do that. Ever since you’ve started to show up, you’ve got yourself in a fight twice a week.”

“I didn’t know we were keeping track,” Jace mumbled and raised open palms. “Come on, I give you my word. No more fighting.”

Maia narrowed her eyes at him again. There was something to him that made him seem sincere, so she shrugged. “Whatever. Don’t get me in trouble.” Maia turned away and walked back to the bar.

Five more minutes and her shift was up. It was the time to get table 3 another round and set things up to her replacement. Easy enough after some practice. Maia was out of the door in less than ten minutes and she stopped to look at the crescent moon before heading home. There was something about the moon that had always captivated her and tonight it was looking especially pretty.

The door opened and closed behind her. Jace was out and he looked confused to find her still there. Had he waited for her shift to be over to go home?

“See in Calculus,” Jace said and turned to the other way, even though the subway was down the street.

Maia raised an eyebrow at him. “See you,” she said and kept walking. Jace was a strange guy but he was also a guy of his word. No fights happened that night. 

Not such an asshole after all. Good to know.

\---

That was it, Jace was going to ask Maia to be her date today. A week had passed by since their talk at the Hunter’s Moon and ever since that Jace could feel Alec’s silent judgment weighing on his shoulders.

It didn’t help that now Izzy knew about it too. She had texted him every single day asking if Jace had done it yet. It was even worse during the – various, by the way – classes they shared. Jace was about done having his head hit by little balls of paper “as an incentive,” like his sister put it. Izzy got way too into things like that. Besides, her insistence and Alec’s casual texts ‘just checking in’ was a deadly combination. 

It was times like this that reminded Jace why his siblings owned the school while they walked those halls. Nothing went past them.

As for Jace himself? He was more of a down to Earth kind of guy. Or he tried to be. It wasn’t his fault Earth was such a fucked up place.

Anyway, back to the plan. Alec liked plans and they had worked for him, so Jace figured there was no harm in trying. It was a simple plan: waiting until Calculus was done, walking over to Maia, asking her.

It wasn’t like Jace had ever had a problem asking a girl out. He didn’t, just ask anyone. It was one of his specialties. All he had to do was smile at the right time and say the right thing. Easy. Girls liked it when he talked to them.

Which was why it was so weird that Maia was still giving her friend Gretel attention while Jace stood there like an idiot, waiting.

Stupid plan. Alec had no idea what he was talking about.

Jace cleared his throat, louder this time. “Hey, Maia,” he said when the girls looked at him. “Can I talk to you?”

Blinking, Maia stared at him for a moment. “How long have you been standing there?”

“More than I’d like.” Anger was making Jace’s patience run short. “I just want to know if you have a date to prom.”

For some reason, that simple phrase seemed to offend Maia. She frowned, lips pursuing together. “Why? Do you want to beat him up too?”

Crossing his arms, Jace huffed. What was up with that hostility? “No, I’m done with that. I wanted to know because If you didn’t, I’d ask you to be my date. But since you do-”

“I don’t,” Maia interrupted him, still eyeing him suspiciously. Behind her, Gretel watched the exchange as if it was the Super Bowl or something. Eyes wide, lips pressed in a thin line of expectation.

Jace blinked. “Wait… You don’t?”

“That’s what I’ve just said.” Maia cocked her head to the side and she looked at Jace like he was mentally challenged.

It made him smile. “Well, now you do.”

Maia frowned again, but there was something softer on her expression this time. “I don’t remember saying yes.”

Oh. Jace felt his heart skipping a beat. “So… You don’t want to come to prom with me?”

“I didn’t say that.” Maia looked like she was fighting something within herself. “You didn’t ask me to be your date. You just asked if I had one.”

Jace snorted. “Right. Maia, would you like to be my date to prom?”

Sighing heavily, Maia looked at her friend. Gretel nodded just slightly, biting her lower lip. It seemed like an eternity until Maia finally said, “Yes.”

But it didn’t matter how long it took. All Jace heard was the answer and all he saw was Maia fighting a smile down. That was good enough for him. 

\---

Alec arrived late that night. Magnus knew he had been coordinating the security of a grand fashion event on the other side of the city, so he didn’t worry. But that didn’t mean that he didn’t miss him. It had been a stressful day, after all, with meetings back to back.

Magnus needed some cuddle time and preferably some steak. And Alec’s steaks were the best.

So, for once, Magnus set the table and left everything ready. When Alec arrived, even the cocktails were waiting. It was a rarity that Magnus had time to spoil his boyfriend, so he took special pleasure in doing so when the opportunity came. 

It was always great to watch how Alec’s tired expression grew into a grin when he realized Magnus had been waiting for him. It was cause for celebration.

“Hey,” Alec said, leaving his gear by the door.

“Hey yourself,” Magnus answered, grabbing Alec’s glass and offering it to him. “Long day?”

Alec nodded and accepted it, taking a deep sip. He was so different now from the young man who cringed at the taste of alcohol during their first dates. “The longest. I think you’d like the show, though. Fancy people wearing fancy clothes. You’d fit right in.”

Magnus smirked and took a sip himself. “So, you think I’m fancy?”

It didn’t take a moment of hesitation from Alec’s part to nod again. “Of course you are. I don’t know anyone as fancy as you, and I work for politics and celebrities.”

“Now you’re just spoiling me,” Magnus chuckled, trying to remain calm. Alec’s bluntness always managed to catch him off guard. It was like the man had no filter and no shame. Magnus loved it. “Stop it, darling.”

That made Alec’s curl up his lip. “Make me,” he said and put his glass down. “Or I’ll just keep going.”

Challenged accepted. Magnus smirked, mimicking Alec gesture and then stepping up to close the space between them. Alec’s hand immediately went to his waist and Magnus smiled, kissing him slowly. “And what if…” He kissed Alec again, sucking on his lower lip this time and enjoying the way Alec’s fingers hooked on his pants’ hem. “… I want you to do something else with your mouth than talk?”

Alec inhaled sharply at that, closing his eyes. “What do you want me to do with it?”

Slowly, Magnus brought his mouth to suck on Alec’s neck. He could feel the way his boyfriend trembled and pulled him even closer, now with both hands. He smiled.

Maybe Magnus wanted more than just cuddled for that night after all.

“I want you to kiss me until I’m all out of breath,” he said.

And Alec complied. Magnus didn’t know how, but suddenly he was on his back on the couch, with Alec on top of him, their clothes smashed together. There was passion in the kiss, and want and desire. But there was also love, and care, and appreciation. There had been too long since they had a night for themselves and tonight was it.

There was no rush. Not in their kiss, not in them. Love didn’t need to be rushed, not when they knew they’d enjoy each other until the rest of their lives.

In that moment, Magnus realized something. In the midst of kisses and moans and giggles, he realized Alec was the one. The one he wanted to be there by his side. Magnus had loved before, bright and strong, low and warm. But this?

This was forever for as long as it lasted.

Alec sighed once they grew tired of kissing and he laid his head on Magnus’ chest. “I couldn’t wait to get home.”

Magnus smiled just a bit, his fingers lost as they ran through Alec’s hair. “I wanted you home too.”

“Hm…” Alec looked up, those big hazel eyes meeting with Magnus’. “Aren’t you hungry? I’ll see if there’s something in the fridge.”

“I’m way ahead of you, darling.” Magnus chuckled. “I took out some steaks for you to make.”

A smiled crossed Alec’s lips. “I love you.”

Staring at the man that he would propose to, Magnus smiled back. “I love you too, Alexander.”

\---

Maia wasn’t sure why she had said yes. Ever since prom was announced, she had set her mind on going solo, if she went at all. Gretel had to work and Maia definitely wasn’t in the mood of spending the night watching her ex, Simon, dancing with someone else. Or worse, being perfectly kind to her.

She really didn’t understand how she had gone from considering taking a double-shift on that Friday night to accepting to going with Jace Lightwood as her date. That came out of nowhere. 

And still, there she was, walking into the decorated gymnasium with Jace looking handsome by her side. He had stopped by her house exactly on time, brought her a pretty corsage Isabelle had picked and drove them to Idris High. He even seemed a little nervous when he wasn’t making snarky comments that made Maia roll her eyes.

Besides, he had called her beautiful. Not pretty, not great. “You look beautiful,” Jace had said, simply and truthfully. Maia had gone out with other boys before and they had told her things like this one, but never like that. The way Jace spoke, as if simply stating a fact, no wide eyes or surprised expressions. 

No staring at her scar. 

In fact, Jace never once asked her about it and they had spent quite some time together since Maia had accepted to be his date. He said it was important, so they would have something to talk about during the dance. So, every night, Jace came to the Hunter’s Moon and sat on the balcony. They talked during Maia’s shift and sometimes after that too. 

Maia knew he had seen her scar. She had caught him staring at it once, but never again after that. Jace never asked either. He preferred to talk about himself or his siblings. Strangely, all his stories were about after he was adopted by the Lightwoods. Jace never talked about his life before that.

It made Maia wonder why, but if he wouldn’t ask about her scar, she wouldn’t ask about his.

“You seem nervous,” Jace observed as his hand stopped at the entrance door, just a second from pushing it open.

“I’m worried people will see us together and ask what went so wrong in my life to make me come here with Jace Lightwood,” Maia said, barely being able to control herself. Her nerves made her mouth run wild sometimes.

Jace pondered about that for a second. “You can tell them you lost a bet.”

Maia cocked her head to the side. “I was thinking more along the lines of charity work, but I guess that works too.”

Snorting, Jace shook her head and opened the doors. Prom received them in its full glory, with the music pounding loudly around the shimmering lights. Maia recognized some of the people and a few of them threw glances at their direction, but it didn’t make her feel as uncomfortable as she thought it would. Soon enough, Isabelle Lightwood was on them, hugging her brother and looking as stunning as she did excited.

So excited, in fact, she hugged Maia too. “You have a great night, okay?” Isabelle said and then she was gone, but not before flashing Maia the hugest of grins.

Since Jace didn’t seem the slightest bothered by that, Maia decided not to comment. They went to get refreshments and Maia stared at her glass of punch quietly until Jace touched her arm gently. 

“Hey, let’s get some air,” he said. Maia nodded and walked with him to the corridors. They saw a couple making out and only then Maia realized what Jace might have meant. She froze, but relaxed when he passed by them without giving them even so much as a glance.

Finally, they reached the music room and Jace crossed his arms. “What’s wrong?”

Maia blinked. “You tell me. You’re the one taking me out of the party.”

“Yeah, because you look like you’d want to be anywhere else but here.” Jace frowned and she could see the worry on his bi-colored eyes. "You didn’t have to say yes if you didn’t want to come.”

A snappy response was on Maia’s tongue, but for some reason, she stopped herself before she spoke. It must’ve been Jace’s eyes. The honesty on them. “That is not it,” she said instead.

Jace pushed his lips together. “Then tell me what is. I can't stand seeing you like this."

“Look, I just…” Maia tried but words failed her. Before she realized, her hand was on her scar. “The last time I went to a party like this, with a boy… It didn’t end well. That’s all. You don’t know him he doesn’t come to this school, so don’t ask.”

For a second, Jace looked like he was going to ask regardless but then he stopped. Instead, he raised his hands, fingers spread apart loosely. “Do you see that?”

Maia did, but only because she looked at his fingers. They weren’t straight, though it was mostly due to the knuckles. It was like they had been broken before. All of them and more than once.

“My biological father,” Jace said quietly. “He didn’t like it when I made a mistake while playing the piano.”

It took effort to keep Maia’s jaw shut at that. She didn’t say anything, waiting. There was something in the way Jace was speaking that indicated he wanted to say more.

But it hurt. Maia knew, because she knew it hurt to talk about those who were supposed to love them, but that had hurt them instead. A father, a boyfriend. That wasn’t how it was supposed to be. And it hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Maia said because she was.

Jace shrugged, trying hard to look nonchalant. He looked over the piano, sitting silently in the room. A flash passed through his eyes and he pushed his lips together. “I’ll tell you what… You came here, so I’ll play. To make us even.”

Maia frowned. “You really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I kind of do, actually.” Jace frowned, as if he had surprised himself. Shaking his head, he walked up to the piano and sat down. And then he played.

Even if Maia wasn’t too familiar with piano melodies, she could tell the piece was beautiful. Jace wasn’t completely in shape and his notes would sometimes take a little too long, but it didn’t matter. He played and she listened.

And when he was done, they were both smiling.

\---

Alec sighed, waiting for Jace’s response. It was the night of the prom and Isabelle had texted him all night long, but Jace hasn’t. It was almost midnight and there had been only one text.

_Hey._

He didn’t need much more to know something was up. Jace usually just went straight to the subject, no time to waste with pleasantries. A text like that meant something else and it got Alec worried.

“Come on, Jace. Answer,” Alec murmured to himself. He had texted a _Hey_ back and learned that Jace and Maia had ditched the prom after a while. They went instead to a dinner to have milkshake and talk. Jace had taken Maia home and he was back at their parents’ now.

But he hadn’t answer when Alec asked if he was okay.

The door of the room opened and Magnus walked in. Another night that he had to stay late at work. Alec looked over his shoulder from the bed to greet his boyfriend but Magnus had such a puzzled expression on his face, it made him pause. “What?”

Smiling, Magnus crossed his arms against still holding the perplexed air around him. “Oh, nothing. Is just… is there a reason you're naked in my bed?”

“Our bed,” Alec corrected him. “And yes. I walked out of the shower and got distracted by a text from Jace before I put on some clothes.”

Curiosity took over Magnus’ semblance. “Oh, the prom! It was tonight, right?” He hopped onto the bed, sitting beside Alec. “Is it over already?”

“Not yet, Izzy is still there.” Alec showed him the torrent of texts from his sister. “But Jace isn’t. He and Maia ditched it early and now he’s home.”

Magnus’ expression carried a very specific question, so Alec shook his head. “It wasn’t like that. They went out for a bite.”

“Now that’s interesting,” Magnus smirked. “Ditching the low lights, high music for a dinner, hm? That’s intimate. And I thought your prom was unusual.”

Alec narrowed his eyes at him. Just because he has kissed a guy in front of the whole school at his prom for the first time, it didn’t Alec’s prom was unusual. Magnus wouldn’t let that go, not since he’d learned about that story and the fact that Alec was elected Prom King just minutes after that and he hadn’t even been in the running. “That’s another way to say bizarre.”

“If your Majesty says so,” Magnus snorted and then started to relieve himself of his layers of clothing. 

Rolling his eyes, Alec had an answer ready, but his phone buzzed in his hand. It was Jace again, finally. _I’m okay. Maia just called and we’re hanging out tomorrow. Stop fretting and go to sleep._

“Wise words,” Magnus said, leaning his chin on Alec’s shoulder to read the screen. “It’s been a long day and I want to hug you.”

That made Alec laugh and he threw away his phone, kissing Magnus. “Alright.” They both fell on the bed and Alec let Magnus hug him as he got comfortable on his boyfriend’s chest. Magnus had gotten rid of most of his clothes, leaving just his pants on.

Weirdly, there was a volume on one of the pockets. Alec blinked. Magnus never carried anything in his pants’ pockets, in order to avoid ‘messing with his figure.’ It had been a discussion before. “Don’t you want to get that out of your pocket before we both fell asleep?”

“Hmmm,” Magnus complained, eyes already closed as he hugged Alec closer. “Just get it for me, darling. I don’t want to move.”

“Oh, come on, Magnus,” Alec rolled his eyes but obliged, picking that volume up. It was a small box, the kind that held jewelry. “Did you get yourself another ring?”

Magnus smiled and his eyes shot open. “It’s not for me.”

“No? Then who is it-” Alec stopped midsentence, his entire body freezing. He looked at Magnus, who nodded encouragingly before Alec opened the box. Inside there was a simple and elegant golden ring.

“Alexander, will you-” Magnus started, but Alec gasped and moved to kiss him.

“Yes,” Alec said and kissed him again. “Yes,” he said again and again, more kisses coming. “Yes.”

Magnus laughed between the kissed, hugging him close. “You didn’t let me ask.”

“You don’t need to, Magnus.” Alec chuckled, barely believing it. He picked up the ring and put it on his finger. It only felt real when Magnus laced their fingers together and Alec realized he was already wearing one too, among the many other rings he favored. That made Alec smile even more. “And you know that. I can’t live without you, so this… This is no choice at all. This is just right.”

There was a hint of tears in Magnus’ eyes but his smile shone brighter. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too.”


	40. Malec: 40: “Will you marry me?” + 155: “It isn’t what it looks like! Okay... Maybe it is…”

Magnus knew he wasn’t from a regular family. Or, at least, what society said a regular family was supposed to be. His biological father was a monster who had built his fortune by cheating and stealing people’s money. His mother, bless her, had managed to raise him alongside a stern but fair husband. Still, Magnus only ever talked to them during Islamic holidays, as they both in Indonesia while he had moved to the US.

And if that wasn’t confusing enough, Magnus’ family in New York was even stranger. Magnus had spent his adolescence at Ragnor Fell’s apartment in the Upper Side. The grumpy historian wasn’t exactly a father figure, though. He was a friend. An older, sully, annoying friend that had a thing for criticizing Magnus, but a friend nonetheless.

It was because of Ragnor and his weird way to help others that Magnus had become the person he was today. Someone would see a young Mexican boy working three jobs to sustain his family like Raphael Santiago and feel the need to help. There was something paternal in the Magnus felt for the boy, even if he wasn’t a boy anymore. Raphael had grown up to an independent man, and Magnus loved him for it. 

When moved to Brooklyn and bought his own home, he met the third member of his American family. Catarina Loss, a doctor at Brooklyn Hospital. They had been neighbors for a while and time made them siblings in a way. Catarina was his dear older sister, someone Magnus could go by months without speaking to but that would always be there for him.

Not to mention her adorable little daughter, Madzie. Magnus adored his young niece to death.

Really, he was no stranger to complex families. So when Magnus met his boyfriend’s family, the Lightwoods, it didn’t take long for him to understand how they worked. Alec had been fearful of his parents’ reaction to meeting his ever first boyfriend, but after an adaption period, both Maryse and Robert treated Magnus well enough. The truth, they were rarely present to begin with. Instead, it was Alec’s siblings who made for the bigger part of his life.

Which meant, they were a big part of Magnus’ life too. Dearest Isabelle, the only girl. Fierce and impossibly smart, Magnus and she had hit it off from the start. Little Max, the youngest of the four siblings, had taken a little longer to warm up to Magnus. He was the only one who still lived with their parents, sheltered from anyone that wasn’t straight, white, or catholic. And Magnus was neither of those things.

In time, Max realized not everything he had been taught was right. Now that he was a teenager, visiting Alec at Magnus’ loft was one of his favorite moments of the month.

Lastly, there was Jace. He had been adopted by the Lightwoods more than a decade ago, in a process that Alec had tried to explain more than a couple of times. Magnus didn’t care much to understand it, though. To know that he was Alec’s brother was enough.

The thing about the Lightwood siblings that set them apart was not the configuration of their family tree. Rather, it was just how close they were, especially Alec, Jace, and Izzy. There was an unconditional love there that was a rare thing to find. They were family, yes, but they were also friends. Their love was genuine, not born from familial obligation but from deep caring and respect.

That was why Magnus snorted when he accidentally overhead his boyfriend and Jace talking on the porch. They had all gone to the beach for a week, at one of the many Lightwood houses spread through the country. It was a beautiful place, if a bit chilly in its constitution. Magnus had been wandering off to find his boyfriend for human heat when he heard a curious thing.  
“Will you marry me?” Alec said, voice utterly serious.

A second passed and Jace sighed heavily. “Nope. Try again.”

Chuckling to himself, Magnus stepped onto the porch. “You guys do know people should hold only one familial bond per person, right? You two are already brothers, so-”

The rest of the sentence died in Magnus’ lips as he spotted Alec rushing to hide something in his pockets. Frowning, Magnus looked from his guilt-stricken boyfriend to his brother. Jace’s expression was the one of a child caught doing mischief. “Okay… What is going on here?”

“It isn’t what it looks like!” Jace said quickly, looking panicked at Alec. His eyes stopped at the volume in Alec’s pocket and defeated washed over his face. “Okay... Maybe it is…”

“It’s just… Hm,” Alec tried, his voice an octave higher than usual. “I thought you were in the shower?”

Magnus cocked his head to the side. “Well, I was. After a while, it ended. That is how showers work, usually. Alexander… What do you have there?”

Shooting a glance at Jace, Alec inhaled sharply. Quickly, his brother excused himself and squirted around Magnus, entering the house without another word. Alec swallowed hard and took out whatever he was failing at hiding. It was a small box. The type that carried a ring.

“A-Alexander…!”

Alec shook his head, asking to be heard. “I don’t usually practice these things but… Well, Izzy said I couldn’t just blurt out a proposal, like I did when I first said I loved you.”

“Or when you wanted to move in together,” Magnus said, more of a gut reaction than anything else. It couldn’t be. Could it?

A small smile spread through Alec’s lips. “Yeah. That too. So Jace said I could practice with him. He said it worked for Simon or something.” Alec shook his head and then his hazel eyes focused entirely on Magnus. “I want to marry you. I love you, Magnus, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So… Will you marry me?”

Magnus exhaled, realizing just then he had been holding his breath. “Yes. Yes, I will, Alexander.” He chuckled, a broken thing. Half a gasp and half a smile. And then he kissed his boyfriend.

Or rather, his fiancé.

And just like that, Magnus’ family grew again. Not your regular, typical family. But it was the one Magnus had. The one, Magnus loved.


	41. Malec + Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 55: “Shut up and kiss me already.” + 177: “You’re so beautiful.” + 188: “Mine.” + 195: “Come here.”
> 
> Happy Matt's birthday, fandom.

When Alec came back from his morning shower, Magnus was already awakened. He was on the bed, reading the news on his phone like he often did. As a politician, Magnus had to keep up with the rest of the world. This was the sort of morning ritual Alec had gotten used to in the two years they’ve been together.

This, and another one, when the mood struck. And the mood had just struck him.

Alec hopped onto the bed, crawling over Magnus. He smiled when his boyfriend laid down his phone. “Good morning, Alexander,” Magnus said calmly. Still, his brown eyes shone with something more.

Good. He too was in the mood.

“It will be.” Alec moved his chin to point at the window. “It’s raining outside. And you don’t have to be anywhere for the next three hours.”

Magnus snorted. “Your point?”

“Shut up and kiss me already.” Alec went in for Magnus’ lips, but he found a single digit stopping him.

The excitement in Magnus’ eyes shone dangerously as he smirked. “Demanding, aren’t we? But you forget, Alexander. You’re mine.” Magnus smirk grew wider and he pulled Alec’s lips apart with his finger, entering his mouth. His skin was rough and salty against Alec’s tongue. “Mine,” Magnus said again, his voice rich with a hint of pleasure.

Alec started sucking on the finger, closing his eyes. He inhaled sharply when a second finger joined inside his mouth. Magnus brought another hand to his hair, playing with it. “You’re so beautiful, Alexander,” Magnus said. “And so good.”

The praise fluttered at Alec’s chest but he didn’t have much time to enjoy it. Magnus’ fingers grabbed him by the hair. The pain was sharp but it felt so good Alec didn’t want it to stop. “Come here,” Magnus said, pulling him close.

Standing on his knees, Alec let himself be manhandled. He buried his face on the curve of Magnus’ neck, holding at his boyfriend’s shoulders. Alec breathed through his mouth as he felt Magnus pulling the towel that covered him away. A hand touched Alec’s ass and thighs, feeling and squeezing.

Alec had the vague perception of Magnus doing something else at their side. He thought he heard something opening, like a bottle. There was also something else, like metal rings meeting wood. But with Magnus’ nail scratching at his inner thigh, it was hard to be sure. But then it was impossible to ignore what Magnus had been doing. Alec moaned when he felt two hands spreading his cheeks apart, fingers wet and slippery with lube.

Magnus chuckled lightly and kissed Alec’s hair. “Are you ready, my love?” Alec nodded, lifting his face to stare at Magnus’ eyes. Magnus kissed him lightly on the lips. “Arch your back for me, darling.”

As Alec complied to the request, Magnus pushed the first finger it. It slid in easily enough, making Alec merely gasp. The second followed suit, this time stretching him. Alec moaned, pulling closer to Magnus. That earned him another kiss and Magnus began moving the fingers inside him. They went as far as they could before Magnus started to pull them in and out.

Alec gasped and moaned, fingers digging into Magnus’ shoulder. Without realizing it, Alec pushed his knees forward, desperate for more. Magnus obliged, claiming more of him. When the third digit joined the other two, Alec searched for Magnus’ lips, kissing them desperately.

Magnus kissed him back with the same urge, fucking him with three fingers as he did it. But suddenly the fingers were gone, too soon. Too sudden.

Grunting in protest, Alec was ready to break the kiss and complain when Magnus’ hand grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to sit on Magnus’ lap. Alec could feel the hard cock through the layer of silk that was Magnus’ short. Taking advantage of Magnus’ firm hands keeping him in place, Alec pushed the fabric aside. He did love Magnus’ choice of loose clothes to sleep.

“Where is it?” Alec asked, almost a plea. He felt Magnus pointing at the side with his chin. He was quiet, as he always was when Alec took control. It wouldn’t last long, though. Magnus enjoyed watching him move, but he enjoyed teasing him more.

Alec enjoyed that too, so he was quick to find the lube and condom on the side table. At this point, he didn’t even have to look to know what he was doing. Instead, he stared straight into Magnus’ eyes as he covered him and then poured the lotion on Magnus’ cock.

“I love you,” Magnus said. He was out of breath too, anticipation taking over. Alec smiled, feeling his heartbeat race like it was the first time he was hearing those words.

“You do?” Alec asked quietly, moving to be just on the edge of Magnus’ cock.

Magnus smiled. “Yes, my love.” His fingers sunk into Alec’s hips, pulling him down. “And I’m going to prove it too.”

Alec moaned loudly as Magnus’ cock entered him at once. The run of electricity made him shiver and he helped Magnus pull him up and down. After a while, Alec wasn’t even sure if he was riding Magnus or if Magnus was fucking him. It didn’t matter. All that matter was Magnus. All that mattered was how much he loved him.

And then a hand closed on his cock and Alec lost track of everything. All he could do was moan, and move, and feel. Magnus was muttering things against his ear, but Alec could only focus on the vibration of his voice. It kept him going as Magnus thrust into him, forcing Alec down. At some point, Magnus began to hit his prostate and Alec’s voice broke. He felt it when they both came, not sure who did it first.

When it was done, Alec collapse on Magnus’ lap. He smiled between recovering his breath as Magnus hugged him tightly. Among the sweat and cum and smells, Alec felt at peace.

“Is this a good morning now?” Magnus whispered after a while of quietude.

“All my mornings with you are,” Alec answered. “All of them.”


	42. Malec + Halloween

For the Shadowhunters, Halloween is chaos. Demon activity triplicate and the mundanes grow fearless because of their costumes. One never knows if that sweet old lady giving children candy isn’t a monster in disguise.

Worse, the points of collision between their dimension and every hell dimension grow wider. Every 31st of October, evil takes form and it is up to the Shadowhunters to fight it off.

Alec hates that night with a burning passion.

But Halloween is also a special night for the Downworlders. This is the night when warlocks feel free to show their marks, the night when vampires visit their living relatives and descents without fear of being spotted, the night when werewolves walk in packs watching over the kids with their glowing green eyes. This is the night when the Seelie children ran around the humans, playing tricks and laughing.

Halloween is a night to remember in the Shadow World. And Alec used to remember it as a nightmare. 

Now, however, this perception has changed. The night still brings countless demons, come to feed on the spooky energy and the screams. But, now, Alec know more than that. After spending it with Magnus as his boyfriend’s cat eyes glow to make the children giggle, he sees it in a different way. 

He was there to see Raphael give candy to children on the streets. To see Luke patrol the neighborhood with Maia so the cubs could play in peace. To have a drink with Meliorn as the Seelie answered a curious boy asking about his pointy ears.

For once, this night doesn’t seem so bad. There is no sign of demons, no signs of trouble. There is only laughter and candy and fun. There is Magnus’ smile as he talks to Catarina, with Madzie dressed as Moanna drawing on the floor. For once, the night seems magical and not haunting.

For once, Alec loves Halloween.


	43. Malec: “Why are you bleeding?” + "Put me down."

When you date a Shadowhunter, you learn how to stop concerning yourself with minor scratches. Fighting demons will always end up with a cut or two, maybe some black spots and a broken finger. Nothing an Iratze can’t heal, in Magnus’ experience. It took more than a swollen lip or some blood to worry Magnus now.

Or maybe it was the fact that he was dating Alec Lightwood. For someone who had specialized in distance fighting, Alec sure put himself in harm’s way more than necessary. Usually, not in a conventional way, as in, fighting too many demons at once or throwing himself in the middle of an angry hoard of vampires.

No, these kinds of easily curable injuries were not Alec’s type. He much preferred commas, losing his soul into oblivion or getting possessed by a murderous demon. Now, those were the type of harmful ends Alec’s missions usually found.

That was why Magnus was very happy when Alec arrived home with just a bleeding leg.

Sure, Alec was late for their date night and Magnus was beyond tired after brewing potions and meeting up with clients all day, but a cut on the thigh? That sounded like a wonderful wound to find his Shadowhunter boyfriend with. Much better than soullessly lost in between bodies like the last time Magnus went to India.

“Before you say anything,” Alec said as he limped to the couch, “I did Iratzed it. It was cured when I left the Institute.”

“Then,” Magnus arched an eyebrow at him and sat beside Alec, “why are you bleeding?”

“I opened it again, I think.” Alec sighed and grabbed his stele from his pocket. “The rune isn’t working anymore. The cut might be infected, though it doesn’t hurt at all. It’s from a Seelie spear and-” Alec gasped as he realized his body was floating by Magnus’ magic. He deadpanned. “Put me down.”

Magnus smiled, moving his fingers as the magic ran through his hand. “In a second, darling. Let’s get rid of your pants first.”

Before Alec could protest any longer, Magnus removed his boyfriend’s cargo pants. Infected was right; there was a nasty cut on Alec’s leg and green veins spread through it. Nasty stuff, especially in contrast to Alec’s pale skin.

Still, nothing it couldn’t be cured with the right potion. Magnus put Alec down gently on the couch. “You sit tight, Alexander. I just need to mix some things together to stop this venom from spreading.” As Magnus rushed to his apothecary, he asked. “What did you do to earn a poisoned blade through your leg?”

“It’s Fray’s fault. She has no understanding of appropriate behavior.” Alec sighed heavily. “I get not liking the Queen. Nobody does. But you don’t have to actually say it to her face.”

Magnus nodded, coming back with what he needed and starting to prepare the mix. Luckily, Magnus had created a generic ointment that worked on almost all Seelie poisons known to the Downworld a century ago. That should be more than enough in this case. “Sounds like something Biscuit would do. No manners on that one. It’s one of her charms.”

Alec’s expression was enough to demonstrate his disagreement but there was no protest on his part. “How about your day?”

Shrugging, Magnus added the final touches to his potion. The texture was almost perfect. “I visited three different clients in Wall Street. If you have money to invest, the time is now.” He ignored Alec’s confusion, a constant whenever Magnus went too deep into mundane business talk. “Aaaand ready!”

With the help of a brush, Magnus spread the potion all over the wound. The mixture was an ugly color of brown, something Magnus always wanted to change, but it turned white whenever it was done sucked out the poison. They both stared at the magic happening until Alec grunted with pain.

Magnus took his boyfriend’s hand. “I’m sorry, darling. This is a good sign, though. Your nervous system is back.”

“Great,” Alec spat through gritted teeth, his fingers closing on Magnus’. It took more ten minutes and two layers of the potion for all the venom to be gone, but finally, Alec’s pale skin had no more green on it.

“Try again,” Magnus said gently, pointing at the stele. When Alec did, the cut closed, leaving no trace that it was ever there. Really, it was such a minor injury, Magnus almost felt bored. “All healed up now.”

Alec smiled and he seemed tired. “Thank you, Magnus.”

Shaking his head, Magnus caressed his boyfriend’s hand with his thumb. “No ‘thank you’ needed, Alexander. I like taking care of you.”

“Still,” Alec said and shrugged. “You shouldn’t go unthanked for.” He brought his stele to his stamina rune, igniting it. Exhaustion was replaced by a smirk and Alec moved to sit on Magnus’ lap. “Right?”

Magnus chuckled, hands going to his boyfriend’s hips. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Nodding, Alec brought his lips to suck and kiss on Magnus’ neck. “I have a very good doctor,” he whispered when his mouth was close enough to Magnus’ ear. “Now, please, let me take care of you.”

“Well,” Magnus said, knowing full well a smile was spreading on the corner of his lips, “when you put it that way, Alexander, how can I refuse?”


	44. Malec: “I’m sick” and “I’m dying”

Raising a child was never supposed to be easy. Alec knew that from experience; he had witnessed what kind of mayhem a boy could cause with his baby brother’s upbringing. Still, it had always been a dream of his to have kids.

A dream that Magnus had made possible. Together, they had Max and Rafael. Their boys were brilliant, each of them in his particular way. Max was the youngest but the first they adopted, merely four years after Alec and Magnus had married. He had been just a baby, no bigger than Alec’s forearm.

Max had been a handful from the start. Magnus had his own business to take care of, while Alec was rising in the law firm he worked for. Neither of them did much sleeping in those first few months and only half of the reason was because of Max’s wailings.

Despite their best efforts, it was only when they adopted Rafael that Max stopped waking up in the middle of the night. A boy of four, Rafael was quiet and protective of his baby brother from the start. Magnus had gotten each boy their own room but they liked sharing a bed. Being an only child, Magnus didn’t understand that in the beginning, but Alec did. He too had shared beds with both Jace and Izzy as he grew up. It was a thing that siblings did.

It had been four years since they had started sharing beds. It didn’t happen every night now; only on special occasions. Birthdays, first days of school, before Rafael’s school play debut.

Max liked to talk to Rafael about his day, which was a good exercise. Sometimes, Alec would pass by their door and hear the boys whispering to each other. They always stopped when they thought their dads could hear them, though. It was their time and both Magnus and Alec respected it.

Only, Rafael had woken up with the flu one day. And nothing Magnus and Alec said made Max understand why that made sharing the bed that night was prohibited.

“I don’t wanna go to my room!” Max cried out, already in his pirate boat’s onesie. He was hugging Rafael’s pillow with tears in his eyes. “I don’t wanna!”

Magnus sighed and for a second Alec thought he had seen tears in his husband’s eyes as well. Anything that upset their boys made Magnus twice as mad. The fact that Alec and he were the ones making Max cry was killing him.

It was killing Alec too for that matter. “It’s just for a couple of nights, Max. Once Raf is feeling better, you guys can make that pillow fort we talked about.”

“No!” Max shook his head. “I need- I need to tell Raf somethin’!”

Alec could feel his husband’s eyes on him. Sighing, he elected to ignore it for the moment. They didn’t need to discuss the fact that Max was taking after Alec’s accent right now. “Are you sure it can’t wait until tomorrow? Raf needs to get lots of rest so he can get better.”

Max pushed his lips together as he thought and Alec was unsure if he’d gotten that from Magnus or him, but he blamed Magnus. Max looked at his brother, who was waiting to have his pillow back. “Are you sick?”

As if cued, Rafael coughed. That level of dramatics came from Magnus, Alec was sure. “Yes. I’m sick. Very, very sick.” He coughed again.

Magnus failed to hide an approving sneer. “How do you feel, darling?” He brought a hand to Raf’s temple. “The fever is gone.”

“I’m dying,” Rafael said nonetheless, without missing a beat. How he managed to maintain a straight face and a monotone while doing it was beyond Alec. “I don’t want to die alone.”

Max gasped, horrified. “He’s dying! Alone!”

“He is not dying.” Alec sighed. “But Raf does need to sleep. Max, we don’t want you getting sick as well. You’ll sleep in your room for a couple of days. Whatever you have to tell Raf, can it wait until tomorrow?”

Doubt colored Max’s expression and he looked at his brother, as if waiting for a clue of what to do. Rafael remained impassible.

It was Magnus who thought of a suitable compromise. “How about your dad sleep here with Raf, so he won’t be alone, and Max sleeps with me? Is it okay if you tell me what you have to say, darling?”

The boys exchanged a poignant look. Alec was a little struck of how reminiscent that was of Izzy and him but he kept a neutral expression, mirroring Magnus’. They had promised a long time ago to raise their children as a unit and that was a crucial moment. There was no time for sentimentalism.

Finally, Max smiled. Any traces of tears was gone from his still chubby face. “Ok. That’s ok.”

As Rafael nodded in agreement, Magnus clapped once. “Perfect! Now, let’s go to bed, Max. Give dad and Raf a goodnight kiss.”

The little boy did just that and added a hug to his older brother. Magnus winked at Alec as he left the room with their youngest urging him, because apparently he really had something to say. Alec just smiled, watching them go, before turning to Rafael.

“Come on, give me some room,” Alec said and hopped into bed with his oldest son. Rafael sighed and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, hugging him immediately. He was still warm but Magnus was right, no fever anymore. “Do you want me to tell you a story?”

“Papa is better with stories,” Rafael answered earnestly. “We can just be silent.”

Alec smiled. “Alright.” He stretched to turn off the lights. “Good night, son.”

“G’night’,” Rafael responded quietly. He barely moved for a while, so Alec was almost asleep when he heard his son’s voice. “Dad?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry, I lied. I’m not really dying.” Raf moved, shrugging a little. “You don’t have to be here because I won’t die alone. I don’t want you to be sick too.”

Covering a snort, Alec nodded. “I know, Raf. But I want to be here with you, if it’s ok.”

Rafael nodded and in the dim light, Alec could discern a small smile on his lips. “It is.”

Alec smiled too and kissed his son’s hair. Maybe raising children was not easy. However, it didn’t really matter. Neither Magnus nor Alec had ever chosen to the easy path. There was no reason to think that, together, they would start now.

They were a family and that was the only thing that mattered.


	45. Malec: 177: “You’re so beautiful.” (Part I)

For a renowned actor, Magnus never cared much for photoshoots. Sure, it was part of the job and most of them were actually fun to do, but still Magnus preferred to be recorded instead of photographed. He just felt better. Pictures were just too static, so one-dimensioned. Magnus liked movement and change.

But alas, photo shoots were part of the job. Luke, the best agent Magnus had ever had, had even gone through the trouble of finding him an exciting venue to shoot at. Magnus liked the old industrial park vibe of the location they were in. It was unusual, for a change.

“I think you’re going to like the photographer too,” Luke said when Magnus told him so. “He’s young and fresh. Likes to take… Unusual pictures.”

“Sounds kinky.” Magnus snorted. “Is this going to be a sexy shoot? I had no idea.”

“I don’t think so,” Luke said, rolling his eyes. He smiled when another person entered the set. A tall man with pale skin and beautiful eyes. “There he is. Magnus, this is Alec, your photographer.”

“Hello,” Alec, the photographer, said. He was carrying his camera, looking all professional in his black, practical clothes.

Still, Magnus quite liked the way Alec’s eyes washed over him. There was some part of it that was analytical, the way photographers often did with their models, but there was something else there. Magnus was sure of it.

“Are we sure this isn’t going to be a sexy spread?” Magnus asked, only half-kidding. “Because I’m down.”

Alec arched his eyebrows at him but then he snorted. “Right. I thought of something different, like playing with shapes.”

Magnus cocked his head to the side, deciding ‘I’d play with your shape’ wouldn’t be the most professional thing to say. “Playing with shapes? How so?”

“it’s just… Your last role got me thinking.” The photographer moved his free hand as he spoke, as if it helped him elaborate what words couldn’t quite translate. “You played a dancer that got into the acting business despite all odds. The movie was great but when I think about it, I remember the movement first. The way the dancer told a story with his body.” Alec gestured broadly around. “This open space gives you room to do that.”

Frowning slightly, Magnus couldn’t help the smile from taking over his lips. “Oh. You’re not just a pretty face, hm? I like the concept.”

“Then let’s execute it,” Alec said with a cocky smile.

Luke had been right. Very, very right. Magnus enjoyed this photoshoot much more than the others, and it was in great part thanks to Alec. The photographer didn’t really care for the many outfits Magnus played with as they shoot, never really trying to focus the attention on a simply beautiful picture. Alec asked for movement, for daring stakes and weird poses.

So Magnus gave them to him. He moved around the set, letting his body do its thing. Alec kept up pretty well, chasing him to get the perfect angle. There were many shots of Magnus’ face but a lot more of his torso, his body, and, in some cases, his heart.

When they were done, Magnus took the time to demand that Luke hired Alec whenever possible. They had spent the entire afternoon together, way more time than Magnus ever granted to a photographer. He had a busy schedule, one that he preferred to fill with things he enjoyed doing. Yet, it was nighttime and Magnus was still on set after most of the production staff was already gone.

That was probably why he was able to spot Alec, also still on set. The photographer had a notebook on his lap as he looked intently at the pictures. He barely raised his eyes when Magnus joined him, both of them sitting on the floor. Not very classy but surprisingly comfortable.

Alec grunted when he stopped at a particular picture. Magnus remembered that one. He had been wearing pierced jeans and a yellow shirt. It was a simple pairing and Magnus had to admit his oxfords were the only part of the outfit he truly liked. However, he had a hunch Alec didn’t really care for the clothes.

Maybe he didn’t like the picture. Magnus was squatting down, looking away from the camera with his arms moving around awkwardly. He had been frowning too, the sunlight hitting his face. It hadn’t been a posed picture but rather a moment Magnus was talking to Alec.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec said out of sudden. His tone was almost… angry.

Magnus frowned. “I’m… sorry?”

Blinking, Alec looked panicked for a second. He probably hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “No, don’t be. It’s just… I think that is one of my favorite pictures I’ve ever taken. I don’t usually care for pretty or beautiful, and you are.”

“Careful there,” Magnus said with a smirk, “it almost sounds like you’re hitting on me.” Alec’s surprised gasp made him chuckle and before a protest came, Magnus added. “Which would be very welcomed if you were.”

That made Alec look at him, finally. Magnus smiled innocently as those hazel eyes looked for a sign of mockery. They probably found now, because Alec smiled a little. “Right. I’m not very good at hitting on people, though. Especially super famous and celebrated people.”

“Well, you don’t have to hit on all of them.” Magnus shook his head dramatically. “I’ll tell you what. You let me take you on a date and then you can practice hitting on me.”

Alec chuckled, closing his notebook. Funny how Magnus had spent the entire afternoon under Alec’s focus but only now he felt like he had the photographers undivided attention. He liked the feeling very much. “Are you asking me out so I can hit on you?”

“If that works.” Magnus shrugged nonchalantly, trying to pretend he couldn’t feel his heartbeat racing.

Snorting, Alec smiled again. “Yeah. It did.”


	46. Malec: 219. “I didn’t ask for any of this! But do you know why I put up with it all? Because I love you!” (Part II)

Magnus looked at his watch again, his nerves getting the best of him. He wouldn’t bare look at his phone and see the empty screen. Magnus had been texting Alec non-stop ever since he saw the news. If those could even be considered news.

He didn’t know exactly what he was feeling at the moment. There was rage there, something ugly and hot the burned in his chest. But there was also guilty. Nothing like this would’ve happened to Alec if Magnus hadn’t asked him out after their first photo shoot together.

Alec had been a fairly successful photographer by then but there was comparing between him and Magnus. As a known actor, Magnus was the one who knew what it was to deal with the bad side of fame. He had decided to endure it because he loved acting above all. Alec on the other hand… He had said yes to a simple date.

Five months later, that date had turned into a relationship. Magnus had initially denied it when asked about in talk shows, trying to keep Alec away from the craziness of fame. It worked for a month or so, before some pap caught them kissing on camera. There was no denying after that.

All and all, Alec had handled his rise to stardom quite well. The boyfriend of a celebrity didn’t really qualify as a magazine-selling target. The story of how they met on set was cute enough but it grew boring after a while. The pathetic side of the media went after Alec’s past, trying to dig up some dirt on him. The closest they got was finding out Alec was an heir to a fortune but had ditched a job in his mother’s law firm to pursue a life as a photographer.

Nothing really juicy there. The second attempt to create some buzz had been when Magnus signed a webseries that would star him and Dorothea Rollins as the main couple. Those vultures started talking about a possible reconnection, as Magnus and Dot had dated in the past. Alec had rolled his eyes at that one, looking as bored as the articles made Magnus.

But this time things had gone too far. This time, the paps had gone after Alec’s family.

Magnus arrived at Alec’s building and pushed his lips together. Of course, a bunch of wanna-be reporters was already lurking there. Huffing, Magnus put on his sunglasses and stepped out of the car. The doorman had come to escort him inside, something that had happened more times than Magnus liked to think about.

But it didn’t matter. Magnus’ only focus was getting to Alec. He walked through the crowd, ignoring the flashes and questions. Once inside of the building, Magnus thanked the doorman’s help and rushed to the elevator. Alec lived on the tenth floor in a nice and cozy apartment. Magnus loved going there after a long day and just slouching on the couch with his boyfriend to relax.

There was nothing relaxing about the apartment when Magnus walked in. Alec had been on the couch, as he often was. Magnus had a key so there was no need for Alec to get up.

“Hey,” Alec said, not looking up. He had his notebook on his lap as he went through the photos of his last job. The scene was just like every other time when Magnus came to visit. But it felt different. Maybe it was soft coldness in Alec’s voice, maybe it was the thumping of Magnus’ heart, squeezing his throat.

Maybe it was the magazine thrown on the floor, with a picture of Alec in a restaurant, laughing at something the blonde man that sat with him said. Maybe it was the headline of the article, ‘Alec Lightwood caught cheating on Magnus Bane with a mysterious man.’

Maybe it was all of it. Magnus sighed. “Alexander, I’m so sorry-”

“Don’t,” Alec said, his voice growing even colder. He still didn’t look at Magnus but the actor could see a slight tremor in Alec’s hand. “It’s not your fault some asshole decided I was cheating on you with my brother.”

Sighing, Magnus kneeled to grab the magazine. The picture was shaky at best but still he could see how happy Alec was in it. Jace too looked like he was having a good time. “That is not why I’m apologizing.”

Alec frowned, exhaling sharply. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“But we have to,” Magnus said and sat beside him on the couch. Carefully, he took Alec’s notebook and put it away. “I cannot control when something like this will happen. I hate it just as much as you do. I know I’ve signed for this when I pursue a career as an actor but you didn’t.”

“I did,” Alec said suddenly, cold rage in his voice. He looked up at Magnus, his eyes forming two storms. “I’m not stupid, Magnus. I’m a photographer, I know what fame is. I knew something like this could happen when I said yes to dating you. I just…” Alec’s anger faltered and he sighed. “I just didn’t think it would be to this extent. That’s my brother, Magnus. My brother! I can’t have lunch with my family without those fuckers trying to start shit between you and me.”

Magnus inhaled, bracing himself. He knew what was coming next. To Alec, family was the most important thing. Their relationship had survived all other intrusions because they had always targeted either Alec or Magnus personally. But Alec would not let his family be scrutinized like this.

He’d protect them. He would choose them and Magnus did not blame him.

Alec gritted his teeth. He shook his head, grunting. “Look, I don’t want to talk about this. There is nothing neither of us can do to stop it, so this is a useless conversation. It’s making me mad so let’s just… Let’s just forget this stupid magazine exist.”

Blinking, Magnus barely believed his ears. “What?”

“It’s just…” Alec sighed heavily. “I didn’t ask for any of this.” He gestured broadly to the magazine, staring at it like it had just cursed at him. Now that anger had left him, Alec just looked frustrated. “But do you know why I put up with it all?” Alec looked back at Magnus. “Because I love you. And those assholes and their lies can’t get in the middle of that. I won’t let them.”

Magnus was stunned. That was definitely not what he had expected. “Alexander, I-”

A small smile took over Alec’s lips but he shook his head. “Fuck… That is not how I imagine saying that to you for the first time.”

Chuckling, Magnus leaned against the couch. “Well, I can’t say that was how I imagined it either. But I quite like that you did. For a second there I thought… I thought we were over.”

“No.” Alec shook his head, mimicking Magnus’ position on the couch. “I can’t live without you, Magnus. I love you, even if I don’t love everything that comes with you. Still… You are worth it.”

Magnus sighed, bringing his hand to hold Alec’s. He laced their fingers together, feeling Alec’s skin rub against his. Smiling, Magnus looked back at him. “I love you too, Alexander. And nothing will ever change that.”


	47. Malec proposal

“Marry me,” Alec said. The faint light from the moon kissed his face, revealing a completely serious expression.

That was probably what stopped Magnus from snorting. Not a second before they were hanging out in Magnus’ balcony, talking about their next international date. Magnus wondered how the weather would be in the Fiji Islands. He was in desperate need of a tan.

And then, this. Magnus blinked. “Alexander, I do think they take unmarried couples in the hotels. A ring is hardly a get-in pass.”

Alec frowned, looking confused for a second. Had he even been listening to a word Magnus had said? “I’m not talking about the trip.” Alec rolled his eyes.

“Date, darling. A trip would indicate a couple of days and we are not exactly on vacation. The work of a High Warlock never ends and we both know all Hell breaks loose when you’re not there to babysit blondie and Biscuit. It’s just for an afternoon.”

Sighing, Alec shook his head. “Popping up on the other side of the world is still traveling. But that is not the point.”

Magnus felt the urge to continue the argument but he swallowed it down. That would be much easier than acknowledging what Alec just said. Marriage. That was how they had met, wasn’t it?

Well, not exactly met but that had been the first obstacle for them to overcome. Alec’s silly plan of marrying that Shadowhunter girl so they would keep the Institute. Magnus had tried his best to stop Alec from making such a terrible mistake. Just as he thought he’d fail, Alec had surprised him. That kiss still sent shivers down Magnus’s spine, years after it’d happened.

It was with a marriage that it all started. They had been together since that night, despite a rough start and a few bumps on the way. Alec had almost lost his soul in those first days but it had been Magnus’ heart that died a little every time he remembered. But it was ironic too. True love kiss didn’t save Alec then but it doesn’t mean it hadn’t saved him later on. Not the kiss itself though; Magnus had little patience for fairytales.

Love had saved Alec. It saved him from being trapped in a lie for the rest of his life, from living in misery. It saved him from blindly following orders and for letting those orders corrupt his gentle heart.

And love had also saved Magnus. He had closed himself from it for much too long, too afraid of getting destroyed again. But when love came at last, Magnus was rewarded for embracing it. Because of love, Magnus did not face his greatest shame alone. Because of love, he was able to earn back his title as High Warlock when it was taken from him. Because of love, Magnus knew he was more than a warlock, a powerful ally, or a half-demon. He knew he was enough.

“Why?” Magnus asked, his voice not much higher than a whisper. That had been the same question Alec had asked on the night he spent at Magnus’. Why did Magnus trust him then?

Why did Alec want to marry him now? Marriage didn’t change how much they loved each other, nothing could at this point. It was a contract, though. One based on time.

And time was the only thing they didn’t have.

“Because I don’t care for how long we will last,” Alec said, “as long as I get to spend that time with you.” He smiled a little, a chuckle playing on his lips. “Besides, you’ve said it yourself. I’m a traditional guy. I love you so I want to marry you.”

Magnus chuckled bringing a hand to play with Alec’s fingers. He didn’t know exactly when he had stopped fidgeting with his rings and moved on to doing that but the gesture calmed him down nonetheless.

“We can’t marry in gold, though. Or have a sewed-up, bold man booming sacred vows in our heads, which is a bummer, not gonna to lie.” Magnus smiled a little.

It made Alec snort. “Been there, done that. This time I want to marry someone I love. That is all that matters.”

In Alec’s eyes, Magnus could see how much he meant that. It shouldn’t still surprise him but somehow it did. Magnus supposed he would never grow tired of Alec’s sincerity. Which was good, considering what he was about to do.

“Say it again, Alexander.” Magnus smirked. “But this time, ask.”

Alec nodded, turning to him. He laced their fingers together as his eyes met Magnus’. “Will you, Magnus Bane, marry me?”

Magnus inhaled, feeling the breath of oxygen wash away any second-guessing. It wasn’t time that Alec was asking for. It wasn’t something that would truly change what they already had. But it was still something important. For both of them.

Love had saved them so Magnus would celebrate it.

“Yes, I will.”


	48. Malec + You guys already behave like a married couple, when is the wedding?" (Maia's POV)

When Maia started to hang out with Simon, she wasn’t expecting to get to know the weirdest group of people she’d ever meet. Admittedly, that was mostly on her because she had just befriended Simon Lewis and that should’ve been indication enough.

However, it was one thing for the music student to be quirky. His best friend Clary, who was also the artsy type only she actually studied plastic arts, was mostly normal though a little too self-obsessed for Maia’s taste. Still, not a bad person when you got to know her a little better.

But then, Simon still should have had normal friends. But no. The closest he got to normal was the Lightwoods siblings, which was not normal at all. There was the girl, Izzy, who managed to juggle Pre-Med, kickbox training, and YouTube channel on makeup, all the while looking fabulous at the same time. There was the blonde guy, Jace, who was at the NYPD police academy.

And then there was the Law Student, Alec. As far as Maia knew, lawyers were supposed to be boring, regular people. To be fair, Alec was a little bit of that. Or, at least, he was when his not-boyfriend Magnus wasn’t around. Because, damn, the guy seemed to light up as soon as Magnus walked into the room, every single time.

Not that Maia blamed Alec at all. She still was not quite sure what Magnus did for a living exactly. He seemed to have a lot of clients and, judging by his clothes and makeup, the guy was loaded. However, when Maia asked him, Magnus had just smiled cryptically and told her “I make things happen” whatever that meant.

Maia supposed it couldn’t be anything illegal, considering Alec was clearly head over heels for him. That was actually pretty funny to witness since Alec wasn’t alone there. Magnus was not very discreet in his non-platonic affections for Alec at all. It was one thing to be naturally flirty.

It was an entirely different thing to finish someone’s sentences, to know someone’s preferred coffee order by heart, or to bring someone’s name into virtually any subject at all times. Maia did not buy that as some intense admiration, oh no.

The puzzling thing was, though, that they did not seem to be aware of the other’s feelings. Maia had asked about it to the others and they agreed. Magnus and Alec had been in that will they, won’t they game since the first time they met. That was four years ago. Yet, nothing happened and people had dropped hinting at them to do anything. Even Professor Luke, who knew of it all thanks to some work he’s done with Magnus and the fact that Clary was his surrogate daughter, thought there was no hope there anymore.

Well, they might have given up but Maia had just arrived at this peculiar group of friends. She was yet to give it a shot. Four years was much too long for this madness to continue. If Maia had to see Magnus’ small smile whenever Alec complemented his outfit again and that wasn’t followed by a thank-you kiss, she was going to scream.

She finally got her chance when they all reunited at Magnus’ for a cozy night in. Just a nice dinner and drinks. Magnus wanted to try out a new recipe and Maia wanted to experiment a new drink she saw online. They didn’t need much more to gather at his kitchen and start cooking.

However, Magnus had a few rules whenever he threw a dinner party. Neither Izzy nor Jace were allowed in the kitchen before the food was ready. Simon was to stay clear of heavy drinks until he had enough to eat, since he was such a lightweight. Clary was to keep an eye on him.

Which meant that, in reality, only Magnus, Alec, Maia, and Luke were in the kitchen. Luke had a bottle of beer in his hand and he chatted with Magnus cheerfully while Alec seemed to read Magnus’ mind whenever he needed another ingredient. Maia was sincerely impressed. Magnus had only to raise his hand for Alec to produce whatever he needed; a utensil, a cup of flour, a pot of herbs. They didn’t even seem to know they were doing that. In fact, the whole scene was so familiar, it took Maia a few minutes to wonder how the hell Alec knew so much about Magnus’ kitchen in order to pull that off.

It was then that her tongue slipped. “So, when is the wedding?”

The three men frowned, staring at her like she had just grown another head. Magnus had the decency to clear his throat. “What now, dear?”

"Well…” Truth be told, she hadn’t meant to say that out loud but now that she had, better roll with it. Maia pointed between Magnus and Alec. “You guys already behave like a married couple.” She shrugged. “When is the wedding?"

Shock spread on both Magnus’ and Alec’s face. Maia would’ve felt bad, if Luke hadn’t covered a chuckle with another gulp of beer. If he was laughing, then it should be okay. Maia just held her gaze, trying to ignore how Magnus’ grip on the spoon he was holding grew very, very tight.

Alec cleared his throat. “I-I’ll go check on the… T-the others,” he mumbled, disappearing through the kitchen door.

Magnus just shifted his weight from a leg to the other and quickly resume the conversation after that. For anyone that wasn’t aware what transpired in the kitchen, the rest of the dinner passed by uneventfully. However, both Maia and Luke knew better. Every time Magnus and Alec exchange a-second-too-long glance, every time they seemed to hyper-aware of each other’s presence, every time they accidentally brushed hands… Maia and Luke noticed.

Maia also noticed Alec lingering in the apartment as everyone started to go. Maia herself has stayed almost the latest, as Izzy and Clary helped to clean the dishes and they were her ride home. When they left, the only ones remaining were Alec and Magnus.

Needless to say that, when Maia woke up in the morning to a text from Simon saying “you won’t believe what happened after we all went home yesterday”, she was not surprised at all.


	49. Malec + Angst (Magnus loses his title of HW)

Alec closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. The train to Brooklyn moved at high speed and it wasn’t doing any favors to his headache. Not that anything would, truth be told. Whatever Alec was feeling, it was just a side-effect of worry. And he was worried.

It was the third time Magnus had forgotten to meet him at the Institute. The third time since the title of High Warlock was taken from him. Sure, Magnus had lots of “grand plans” for “all this free time” he was “gifted.” They were going out almost every night. Magnus rarely stayed at his home anymore, always running around the city to visit a client or old friend. Not to mention the various spells and potions Magnus had come up with in the last days.

But Alec knew better. Magnus was avoiding things. He didn’t want to stop and risk thinking about what had been taken from him. He didn’t want to stop and risk face the fact that Alec had been praised for the same thing Magnus had been criticized for. He didn’t want to stop and risk wonder if Lorenzo was a better High Warlock than he had been.

And right now, Magnus was avoiding the Institute. He’d saw Lorenzo there, coming for a Cabinet Meeting while Magnus was there visiting Alec as his boyfriend.

It would be years until Alec could forget the look on Magnus’ face. Only he saw it, as Magnus quickly put on a quip smirk on his lips and greeted the Downworlder leaders one by one. It had been a torturous meeting after that. Alec had his share of guilt in that, truth be told. Lorenzo Rey wasn’t a bad person but he… he wasn’t Magnus. And that was something Alec couldn’t get over.

When Alec realized Raphael was being more courteous than he was, there was no way to continue that disaster. He was still surprised Lorenzo hadn’t declared the warlocks out of the tenuous alliance right then and there. Alec sure had given him more than enough cause.

But enough about Lorenzo Rey. Alec didn’t care about the man, he didn’t care about anyone else. He only cared about Magnus because Magnus was hurting and pretending to be fine.

The train arrived shortly and Alec rushed to the streets. He knew that path by heart now, so he just let his legs take him to Magnus. In minutes, Alec was standing on the door of the apartment, of home. For the split of a second, though, he considered if he needed to knock.

Such an absurd feeling. It was just him. Him and Magnus. The last time Alec had knocked on that door, they were still in a fight and there were demons coming to New York from a whole on the ground. That had been just a few weeks ago but it seemed so far away. Like a bad dream that he’d forgotten about until it came to haunt him again.

Alec didn’t knock. He walked in and walked straight to the apothecary. There was where Magnus was spending most of his time now. He had been working on this breakthrough potion, one that he found on Ragnor’s journeys that had never been completed. If there was someone who could make it work, it would be Magnus. But he didn’t have to work on it every waking hour.

“Hey,” Alec said quietly, keeping a healthy distance. He’d learn to only walk into the lab when Magnus told him to.

Magnus frowned, almost as if he hadn’t listened before turning to face him. “Oh, Alexander! Did the meeting end earlier?”

Pushing his lips together, Alec shook his head. “Not quite. It was a disaster anyway, so it doesn’t matter. What do you for dinner? I’ll order in.”

“Order in?” Magnus cocked his head to the side and a smirk sneaked into his lips. “I made reservations for us at your favorite steakhouse. In fact, we should be on our way. I’ll just put on a jacket and-”

Alec closes his eyes. “Magnus…” He sighed, feeling numbness spread in his chest. “The reservations were due to an hour ago. And I don’t want to go out. We’ve gone out every night for the last three weeks.” Alec swallowed hard and face his boyfriend, ignoring how he could see guilt raise in Magnus’ eyes. “I just want to stay in. With you. No more fancy dinners, or parties, or drinks. I just… I miss us.”

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Magnus breathed out. Alec held his gaze, incapable of looking away. Finally, Magnus nodded. “Chinese sounds great.”

“Chinese it is,” Alec said and rushed to place the order. There was a part of him that felt like he had overstepped. It wasn’t him who should determine how Magnus processed what was happening. But last time… Last time Magnus had suffered in silence and it killed Alec. Magnus had promised not to push Alec away and he hadn’t but he didn’t let him in either. He didn’t let anyone in.

Sitting on the couch, Alec wondered what was left for him to do. He didn’t understand enough of warlock politics to be really able to help. Catarina has said she would look into what could be done. Alec wouldn’t be able to do a better job than her at that.

All he could do was support Magnus. But he didn’t know how.

Alec felt the couch shift as Magnus sat down at his side. They didn’t move for a while as Alec tried to think of something to say. He had never been good in coming up with words beforehand, though. They either came to him or not. And they had stopped.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, voice barely louder than a whisper, “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been… distant lately.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Alec gritted his teeth and then looked at him. “You’re here now. All I want is to spend time together. I love you.”

The shadow of a smile touched Magnus’ lips and he stared at Alec. “I love you too. It’s only…” Magnus stopped, lying his hands on his knees.

As nothing else came, Alec covered Magnus’ hand with his, squeezing it. “We don’t have to talk about it now. Only if you want to.”

“I don’t,” Magnus breathed out. “Makes me feel weak.”

Alec shook his head. “But you’re not. They took away a title, Magnus. Nothing more. As far as I’m concerned, you’re the most powerful warlock I know. And even if you weren’t, it doesn’t matter to me. I don’t love powers, I love you. You could be a mundane and I wouldn’t care.”

Magnus smiled fondly, the first in days. His fingers laced with Alec’s. “Come on now, Alexander. You can’t stand mundanes.”

A small snort escaped Alec’s lips. “You’d be my exception. You can’t stand Shadowhunters, so that’s the least I could do.”

“That is true. I did end up with the short end of the stick here.” Magnus smiled but it only lasted for a second after his quip. “This will pass, Alexander. I promise you. Just… Give me time.”

Alec nodded. He could do that. Looking at Magnus now, Alec could see a hint of light back in his eyes. Not enough, not like before. But there was some. Little by little, things would be all right again. All they needed was time.

But Alec couldn’t help to wonder. How much time?


	50. Malec + New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve chapter!

Everything hurt. Alec winced, trying to stay still in the bed. Maybe if he just stopped moving, then his skin wouldn’t scream in pain. He wasn’t quite sure because that was what he had been doing for the last half hour to no avail, but hopefully, it would work now.

Alec sighed and moved his head to look at his boyfriend. But that meant compressing his ear against the pillow, which in turn meant pain. A lot of it.

“Magnus?” Alec asked, trying to hide his discomfort from his voice. It was his fault, after all. Magnus had told him to re-apply the sunblock after they were done swimming, but Alec had enough of sticky things on his skin. The salt from the ocean, the sand from the beach. He was done feeling stuff rub against him.

Well, that had been a stupid decision. A few hours and a shower later, there Alec was, skin completely red and having to survive on moisturizing lotion while Magnus prepared a healing potion.

“Just a few more minutes, darling. I just need it to cool down a little.” Magnus turned to him, hands expertly handling his travel pot. Good thing Magnus had a travel-size apothecary to carry around. He had debated himself if he would need it during their four-day vacation in Brazil, but ended up bringing it just in case.

Times like these were when Alec loved his boyfriend the most. Spending the New Year’s Eve in the warm beaches of Salvador, Bahia, had been Magnus’ idea and Alec had loved it. He was used to the cold at this time of year so a change seemed great. And it had been, until Alec decided to underestimate the tropical sun on the last day of the year. Way to go.

Magnus sighed and stood up, sitting beside Alec on their bed. They had rented a tent in one of the city’s most beautiful resorts. Everything was so beautiful and festive, it made Alec feel even more a fool for ruining it. 

“Here, Alexander,” Magnus said as he grabbed the glass of water sitting at the side table. “Keep drinking this.”

Alec nodded and sat up slowly, taking the glass. “I’m sorry,” he said, annoyed at himself. They had a few hours until midnight and that was not how Alec wanted to be spending his last hours of 2017. “I’m ruining New Year’s Eve.”

But Magnus just shook his head and smiled. “Just because you look like a particularly pretty lobster doesn’t mean you’re ruining anything, my dear. The potion will be ready at any moment now. It just needs an hour to take effect once I’m done rubbing it all over you.” Magnus sighed and gestured for Alec to finish his water. “Too bad the side effect is getting you back to your white self again. You were tanning so prettily.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec decided not to give an answer to that. He was getting less white, it was true, but tanning was too strong of a word. The only one who was tanned was Magnus, his skin turned into a gorgeous shade of copper. Magnus was glowing, especially wearing white as it was the native tradition to do on New Year’s Eve. There was nothing more beautiful than Magnus, nor his golden chains, nor the thin line of makeup on his eyes.

Yeah, waiting for a potion to cool down was definitely not what Alec wanted to be doing at that moment.

“I really didn’t think the sun would be so strong,” Alec said with a sigh. “It was a little hazy.”

Magnus smiled fondly as he stood up again and checked whether the potion was ready. He seemed satisfied with it, since he brought the pot with him and gestured for Alec to lay back again. “Mormaço. That’s the most dangerous moment, really.” He pushed Alec’s hair away from his forehead and began spreading the paste. It felt strange against his skin, but Alec could feel the healing beginning from the first touch. “But really, the only thing you have to apologize for, Alexander, is robbing me of the opportunity of spreading sunblock on you. That is one of the heights of this trip.”

“You’re spreading potion on me now,” Alec pointed out, closing his eyes as he felt Magnus’ fingers working on his face.

“Not the same thing. Sunblock disappears. This potion makes you skin purple for a while. Not as attractive as one would think.”

Alec opened up one eye. “I take offense. Just yesterday you said I’d look good in any color.”

Magnus laughed and moved on to Alec’s torso and shoulders. “I stand corrected, then. Not every color, just most of them. Have you decided which one you are wearing tonight, by the way?”

Sighing, Alec closed his eyes again. He wanted to honor their guests by wearing white, but it felt too wrong for him. Magnus had been delighted to find out that, while white was the most common color, as it represented peace and harmony, there were others commonly used as well. Red, for love. Yellow, for money. Green, for hope.

“Blue,” Alec said, his voice low. “For serenity. Because that is how I feel when I’m with you.”

Magnus’ hand stopped suddenly and Alec frowned, wondering if he had said something wrong. He opened his eyes to catch a small, stunned smile on Magnus’ lips.

It made Alec smile too. “I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”


	51. Malec + “I can’t hear your voice anymore without hearing his/hers/theirs too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: racism and homophobia. And, consequently, angst. 
> 
> Pay attention to the warnings!

He should’ve known. He should’ve listened to his friends’ warnings.

When Magnus started to date Alexander, he knew it wouldn’t be a breezy relationship. The Lightwoods were an old politician family, known for being traditional Republicans. They were everything that Magnus stood against: conservative, biased, hateful, and a bunch of hypocrites. 

That their oldest son was not was a miracle in itself. Alec had opted for a career in the private sector, starting up his own small business separately from his family’s. Magnus and Alec had met in a convention in Brooklyn, one that Magnus had organized himself as the biggest business consultant down East River always did. They had hit it off right away. And then, a couple of hours later when they met again at Pandemonium, Magnus thought it was Fate herself speaking to him.

Of course, by the time they were seeing each other regularly, most of Magnus’ friends were wary. He didn’t blame them at all, not when their worries were partially proved right by Alec himself. Even if he had felt the harshness of his parents’ intolerance because of his sexuality, Alec still had a long way to go. He was generous and kind-hearted, but one didn’t shake off twenty-five years of influence overnight. It was a process and Magnus was willing to go down that path with him, for the man Alec was.

But there was only so much Magnus could take. He loved Alec with everything he had. They wouldn’t be together for over a year if he didn’t. They both had done a lot of growing up in that time, together and individually. They loved each other and they chose each other every day.

Sometimes, however, even their love and devotion to one another wasn’t enough to shield them from the ugly of the world.

And more often than not, those times involved Alec’s family. Neither Robert nor Maryse had been happy to see their oldest son in a relationship with Magnus. Never mind the fact that they were both men, Magnus’ family was from South East Asia. His Muslim mother and his obviously foreign features were not popular in the Lightwood household, regardless of how well Alec’s siblings treated Magnus.

But one of the things Alec had fought tooth and nail for was the respect Magnus deserved. It did not matter that they didn’t like Magnus, Alec would not allow his boyfriend to be mistreated by Robert and Maryse. They would keep his thoughts to themselves, as they had been doing for months now.

Or so Magnus thought. But it seemed all that was needed to bring all that hatred back was the presence of Senator Imogen in a family dinner.

Magnus had gone to the toilet, to freshen up before dessert. Just a retouch of his makeup and trying to make sure none of the food had gotten stuck between his teeth. Nothing unusual. Until Magnus walked back, that is.

“… so I ask: when will you stop with this mockery of everything your parents have built?” Senator Imogen was saying, and the viciousness in her voice made Magnus froze midway through opening the dining room door.

He waited for Alec’s response, but it was Jace who spoke up. “Grandma! What the hell?”

“I am very serious. Alec has done enough harm to the Lightwood legacy by himself. But this? Bringing him here, treating him like he belongs? That is pure provocation. He is giving the Democrats ammo. It is not even fair to his friend. It is bad for everyone.”

The only thing Magnus heard after that was the pounding of his heart. And then Isabelle’s voice. “Are you not going to say anything? Is that what you guys think as well?”

“Alec knows how his relationship has brought us problems,” Maryse said, her voice impassable. Maryse, who was stuck in a loveless marriage, knowing of her husband’s affair and yet enduring the humiliation to maintain an illusion of unity.

Robert, whose biggest accomplishment was to have married Maryse in the first place, just sighed. “Time will prove we’re right, in the end.”

Magnus gasped. He didn’t know what hurt the most, what was being said, or what wasn’t. Isabelle and Jace were already speaking up again, rage and revulsion in their tones, but it wasn’t them that Magnus wanted to hear.

It was Alec, and Alec said nothing.

All Magnus heard of him was the sound of his chair being pulled away and steps moving toward the door Magnus simply couldn’t open. But Alec could and when he did, his unreadable expression broke into misery. He knew that Magnus had heard it. He knew Magnus heard he say nothing.

“Magnus,” Alec tried and it was so much worse than the silence.

Because it wasn’t his voice that Magnus heard. It was Robert’s. It was Maryse’s. It was Imogen’s. It was the voices of every media outlet that scrutinized their relationship, trying to find signs of a rupture, of a coming break up. Of every reporter that looked at pictures of them fighting taken by a paparazzi and wondered what Magnus had done to anger Alec this time. Every tweet that humiliated Magnus and wished for Alec to be with someone else. With someone white. With a woman.

“I’m going home,” Magnus hissed through gritted teeth. He turned around and marched to the door. He didn’t need for anyone else to see how affected he was.

Just Alec. So Magnus waited for them to be alone in the car before he gasping for air. Alec drove as fast as he could, putting as much distance between them and that house as he could. The silence was back, but from the engine roar and Magnus’ erratic breathing. 

Alec gritted his teeth when he parked in front of their building. “Magnus-,” he tried again.

“Don’t,” Magnus breathed out. “I can’t hear your voice anymore without hearing theirs too.” He didn’t know if it were his words or his voice that made Alec wince. He didn’t care either. “Why didn’t you say anything then? What they said… You would’ve said something. I know you would. I’ve seen you done it.”

“I didn’t want to extend that conversation,” Alec said immediately. “The Senator waited for you to be gone and I didn’t want you to hear any of that. I thought she would stop if I didn’t respond. I was on my way to get you and leave when… when…”

Magnus nodded. “She wouldn’t say anything to my face. She’s a coward.”

“She is,” Alec agreed, his voice small. But it was his voice. “And so are my parents. I’m sorry.”

“I am too, Alexander.” Magnus sighed. The wound was still fresh, and it still hurt. But it didn’t feel as deep as before. Magnus should’ve known something like that would happen. That his fairy tale would not be a “they lived happily ever after”, but a constant struggle day by day.

But as long as that struggle came from outside, then Magnus knew whose voice he would choose to hear. Whose voice he would care about.

And that was the voice saying one thing, and one thing only. “I love you, Magnus. And I will choose you over them every time, as long as you’ll have me.”


	52. Malec + Hurt Phonecall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dogs and angst.
> 
> PS: no puppies were hurt in the writing of this piece. Only Alec.

Their first meeting was innocent enough, surprisingly so. Magnus wasn't expecting to meet Alec in a dog daycare of all places, but when had Alec ever done anything Magnus expected of him?

All Magnus knew was that Alec had been there, standing in a strangely stiff pose, when Magnus went to fetch Salem. He hadn't noticed Alec at first; picking up his dog was Magnus' relaxing time. After spending his days at Wall Street, Magnus needed that nice and peaceful time. It had become a tradition.

So no, it hadn't been Alec that Magnus had noticed first. It had been his dog. A 6-months-old Rottweiler that ran straight to Magnus when the ladies from the daycare brought her out. Magnus still remembered her energy.

And he remembered Alec's alarmed expression as he pulled the puppy away. "I'm so sorry," Alec had said then. "Lady, no!"

"It's quite alright," Magnus had answered, eyes traveling around the handsome stranger's face. Alec had been wearing simple clothes then, just jeans and a shirt. But they were new, not one strand of Lady's hair on them. "Lady just wants to make a friend."

Alec had smiled at that but left once he had gotten control of the dog. His mother's dog, Magnus would've learned on the next time they met at the daycare's door, not five days after that first meeting.

"I'm just helping my mother out while I'm here," Alec had said as he played with Salem.

That explained why Magnus had never seen him before. It also explained why they were meeting up thrice a week now. Their talks weren't long, just enough to wait for the dogs, but Magnus enjoyed them a lot. Meeting by meeting, Alec's stiffness faded away. His clothes, while still very well kept, didn't look fresh out of the store anymore. His sentences got longer and he would laugh more.

It took a rainy day for their talks to turn deeper, though. Magnus had a car, which allowed him to offer Alec and Lady a ride home. "Come on," Magnus had said, keeping the door open while Alec stood beneath an umbrella, "traffic is terrible anyway. You and Lady will be keeping Salem and me company."

In Magnus' car, he found out the mystery behind Alec Lightwood. He found out the man was a soldier, just back from a relief mission in Puerto Rico. That explained a lot. Alec's stiff posture, his brand new clothes, his temporary arrangements to live with his mother.

"A soldier that protects instead of killing, hm?" Magnus had said. "For some reason, I think it suits you, Alexander."

Alec had smiled at that. "Says the stock-broker that spends half of his fortune on founding NGOs in South East Asia." He had looked slightly uncomfortable when Magnus' jaw had dropped at that. "I… I Googled you, Magnus Bane. What you do, it's… Impressive."

"It's okay, darling. You had to know if Lady was in good company," Magnus had said, recovering his voice after the surprise. "I just like to give back."

"It suits you. Kindness, I mean. You just… I don't know why, but I trust you."

Trust turned into something else that night. Eventually, Magnus did bring Alec and Lady back to their homes, but not until the following morning. And that hadn't been the last time he had them in his car either. It became somewhat a tradition. One time a week, Magnus would drive them all to his house.

There, Lady and Salem would play while Alec and Magnus had a game of their own. The game turned into something serious, and that something serious turned into love. Alec moved in, and he continued to amaze Magnus every day.

Until the day the surprise wasn't a good one. Alec was being summoned to another mission. But, this time, it was no relief mission. A conflict had broken in Iraq and Alec had to go.

Magnus didn't know who missed Alec more, Salem or him. All he knew is that seeing the Lightwood butler fetching Lady felt wrong. The loft felt empty and even Magnus' moment of peace felt lacking.

Communication was hard, but Alec managed to send him letters. Two, telling Magnus that everything was fine even though it wasn't. Even though Magnus stayed awake at night and Alec was risking his life for something he did not believe in. That had been the hardest time in Magnus' life.

But not quite as hard and answering his phone when an international number called. Magnus had been at work, clients and numbers swirling around him. But that phone call had made everything stop. It was frozen, just like Magnus' heart in his chest.

Alec's voice on the other side of the line made time start again. "Magnus?"

"Alexander," Magnus breathed the name out. "Hey, how are you doing? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just… I miss you."

Magnus didn't understand the tears blurring his eyes. It was Alec. Alec was alright and talking to him. Never mind his voice was breaking. Never mind he sounded exhausted. Never mind the nagging feeling clutching Magnus' heart. "I miss you too."

A sigh of relief sounded on the other side of the line and Magnus had to swallow a whimper. Alec breathed with his mouth. "Magnus, I… I love you. I just needed to tell you that. I love you."

No. They hadn't said that yet, though they already knew it. They've known it for months, so they didn't need to say it. Not unless-

"You're hurt," Magnus whispered. "Alexander, you're hurt."

The silence was confirmation enough, but Alec sighed again, heavier this time. "I… It's my arm. There was an explosion and it got… burned. But it's… It's gonna fi-"

"It's infected, isn't it?" Magnus couldn't feel it, but his hands were shaking.

"Magnus…"

Heart skipping a beat, Magnus reached a decision right there and then. "No. You're not doing this, Alexander. We're not doing this. You're coming back home. Get back home. Get back to me." The first tear touched Magnus' lips before he realized he had started to cry. The salty taste made him struggle as he inhaled. "Get back to me, so I can say that I love you too."

Another long silence, too long for Magnus to bear. All he heard was his heart pounding, deafening in his ears.

Until Alec's voice sounded louder. "Okay."

Their first meeting had been innocent enough. Just dogs and a pleasant surprise. This time, though, when Magnus met Alec at the military airport, there was nothing innocent about it. Alec had been sedated when he arrived, his damaged arm covered in bandages. Magnus had only a glimpse of him before he was rushed to the hospital.

The next three days were full of surprises. Surprises and expectations. Alec's arm was operated on and the doctors were able to salvage it. Still, the painkillers could do only so much and Alec didn't sleep. Magnus had stayed awake again, though he didn't mind it this time.

Recuperation was slow and not without its challenging moments. But finally, the day came when Alec was able to hold Lady by the leash. His arm was full of scars, but Magnus only saw his beautiful boyfriend all in one piece.

It was then and only then that Magnus allowed himself to sigh in relief. "Alexander," he said once they were tucked in, Salem sleeping at the foot of the bed.

"Yes?" Alec asked, half asleep on Magnus' shoulder.

"I love you too."


	53. "I'm going to die," + "I'm cold, I'm tired, and I'm going to kill one of you unless you find me some coffee."

Magnus looked around the classroom with a mildly bored expression. He had no idea why he had agreed to prestige Ragnor's lecture with his presence. Magnus had just arrived from three lovely weeks visiting his mother in Indonesia and he still had a week before he needed to be back to an academic life. The last thing Magnus needed was rushing his return to a classroom. 

Especially after celebrating his return by drinking all night with Ragnor. He should've gone home. That would've been the sensible thing to do.

Not that he had ever been sensible. Especially not when he was way over his head into the third bottle of whiskey and his drunk mind thought it would be hilarious to watch a hangover Ragnor lecturing his ungrads on the mysteries of Ancient Greece.

So, there Magnus was, sitting on the back rolls of the classroom and dreading the memories of that place while Ragnor tried to compose himself.

Please, Magnus could smell the whiskey stench from where he was sitting. Ragnor was so drunk, he probably wouldn't even realize if Magnus sneaked awa-

A student sat beside Magnus, blocking the way to the door with his ridiculous height. Kids nowadays had no sense of manners. Magnus might've had a slim chance to flee the scene, but the student's presence reduced that to a round zero. What an asshole.

At least, he was cute, if Magnus was into clearly sleep deprived, overly pale men wearing plain, boring black t-shirts. Which, apparently, he was. The guy had the most beautiful hazel eyes Magnus had ever seen, red and slightly crazy as they were.

"Everything okay there, dear?" Magnus asked, somewhat amused.

The student looked at him like Magnus was a ghost. For a second, Magnus grew worried, but then the guy did something way more troublesome. He reached into his backpack, fishing out a thermos and a can of Monster. To Magnus' horror, he poured the energy drink into the thermos and took a long sip. 

"I'm going to die," was the only explanation the student offered.

Magnus snatched the thermos before the guy could poison himself further. To his dismay, it wasn't even warm. "Was this supposed to be coffee?" Magnus asked, sniffing the dark liquid inside. It smelled like watching a Transformers movie. "When was this made?"

"Last night," the student frowned, having the gall to look offended. But then his frown deepened and he looked confused. "Or… Last morning. No, it was dark. I guess two days ago."

That was quite enough. Sighing, Magnus pushed the guy to stand up. "There's a coffee shop not far away from here. I'm buying you breakfast."

"What? No! Class is about to-"

"What's your name?"

"Alec."

"Perfect. You got yourself a breakfast date, Alec. And with me, no less. Now, get your lucky ass out of this chair before you lose this amazing opportunity." Magnus rolled his eyes when Alec opened his mouth to protest again. "Go, go, go."

Sighing, Alec finally admitted defeat. He stood up and let Magnus drag him out of the classroom. In a few minutes, they were out of the building and on their way to some delicious, recently made coffee. 

Magnus couldn't wait. The cold wind of autumn had rid him of his headache, but he needed something to warm his bones. Just like Alec, who seemed to be freezing walking around just in a T-shirt. "Forgot your jacket, darling?"

Alec grunted a confirmation. "Lost track of time and had to leave the apartment as I was."

Chuckling, Magnus took off his cashmere and wrapped it around Alec's neck. The shimmering purple looked good on him. "Thanks," Alec said quietly.

"Be my guest." Magnus shrugged. "I know what it is to lose track of time in college. You don't really realize what's going on until you've slept with your evil ex-girlfriend again."

"Oh, no. I was studying." Alec blinked as if realizing what he'd just said. "N-not that don't party. I party. I love… alcohol."

Endearing. Magnus chuckled, shaking his head. "Wild, aren't we?"

Alec snorted, shaking his head. For a second, Magnus saw the semblance of a smile on Alec's lips and that was enough to make him smile as well. They walked in silence to the coffee shop. 

Thankfully, it was still too early for it to be full of people. Aside from a handful of students, there was only Maia behind the counter. The girl smiled when she saw Magnus. "Professor Bane! Long time no see. Are you back from your trip already?"

Magnus ignored the very confused, very poignant look Alec was giving him and smiled. "Arrived just last night, dear. How is your thesis coming out?"

"Pretty good, I think. That notes you gave were on point." Maia smiled excitedly. "It's too bad I can't have you as my advisor."

Nodding, Magnus sighed heavily. "Even if we made this work out, a chemistry professor shouldn't advise marine biology grads."

"Okay," Alec said, his voice back to the annoyed tone from before. "I don't know what's going on here. But I know one thing. I'm cold, I'm tired, and I'm going to kill one of you unless you find me some coffee."

Maia frowned. "Where did you find this guy?"

"The trash." Magnus smiled cheekily and grabbed his wallet. "And, by trash, I mean Ragnor's classroom. That box of donuts and two expressos, please. Make his as sweet as his personality."

Alec just sighed and went to find a place to collapse on. He side-eyed Magnus but accepted the coffee and gobbled two donuts before speaking his mind. "You're a professor here. A chemistry professor."

"Half right," Magnus said, savoring his coffee. Oh, yes. He needed this. "I am a college professor and I do specialize in chemistry." Alec frowned, waiting for further explanation. "But I do not work here at NYU. I work at Columbia."

Relief washed over Alec's face. Magnus might be biased, but Alec seemed happier to hear that than he was drinking edible coffee. For some reason, that made Magnus quite happy too.

What didn't make Magnus happy was the text he received. Raphael was on his way to his apartment. There was no stopping the man when he set his mind on something. Well, Magnus had been able to avoid him for time enough. Almost 12 hours.

"I'm afraid I must go, Alec," Magnus announced solemnly. "Enjoy real food and try to get some sleep, alright?"

"I'll do that," Alec said with a hint of disappointment. He hid it under a cough. "Thank you, Professor Bane."

Magnus smiled fondly. "Call me Magnus, darling," he said. Before he could say anything else, another text from Raphael came. Well, there was no delaying the inevitable. Magnus sighed and left, but not before leaving a tip to Maia.

In the end, though, Raphael just wanted to be sure he was all in one-piece. The visit didn't last longer than two pots of tea and the latest gossip about their shared friends. Raphael left Magnus' loft when Magnus was almost completely tucked in bed and ready to restore his strength with a beauty nap.

Six hours later, Magnus woke up to a text from an unknown number. _Hey, Magnus. It's Alec. I got your number from Maia, I hope you don't mind. I still have your scarf. Do you think we can see each other again so I can give it back to you?_

Well, well. _What do you have in mind, Alec?_ Magnus texted, not even fighting the smirk on his lips.

_Dinner? Tomorrow night?_

Magnus smiled. Maybe attending Ragnor's lecture hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


	54. Malec + Hand kissing & Talking about Asmodeus

One thing Magnus could never get enough of were the late night talks he and Alec have. 

They started on that first fateful night when Magnus healed Luke. Alec had stayed for a drink, not wanting to go back to his family's pressure. For some reason, Magnus had opened up immediately, pouring his heart out. Something about Alec simply made him lower his defenses and start talking.

And the talking only stopped when Alec fell asleep on his sofa. Sure, the following morning had been less than ideal, but eventually things worked out all right. Ever since they started dating, the nights talking for hours continued. Alec was eager to know everything he could about Magnus and Magnus wanted to know everything about Alec just as much. 

So, they talked, about everything and anything. Wholes nights spent awake, talking and laughing and, sometimes, crying. They didn't just talk, especially after they found other activities that were just as much fun. But, from time to time, all they needed to do was talk. 

Just like Magnus was doing right at that moment.

"And that was the last time I saw him," Magnus concluded the story, his head resting on Alec's lap. They had moved to the bed after eating dinner, but Magnus hadn't been able to sleep. Not after Alec told him the Clave was investigating the Prince of Hell. "That's why I don't think my father will be a problem. He didn't come when I begged him, when I was at my lowest. He won't leave Edom now. He only does that when it satisfies his own interests and there is nothing on Earth that interests him right now. We should wait for another catastrophe, like a world war or the American presidential elections."

Alec pushed his lips together, digesting what he'd just heard. Still, he kept his hand on Magnus' hair and that alone gave Magnus the strength to know he had done the right thing. This was Alec, after all. If there was one person Magnus wanted to share the stories about his father with, that would be him.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus," Alec said eventually. "I'll make sure the Clave doesn't bother you with this."

Magnus smiled fondly and brought a hand to caress Alec's arm. "Thank you, Alexander," he said, happy that he was able to keep his voice steady. That didn't last for long, though. "I wouldn't- He is the one thing I still cannot deal with. Asmodeus… He represents everything that is wrong. Because of him, my mother-" Magnus inhaled sharply, closing his eyes. "All he causes is destruction."

"Not all," Alec said, his voice low and soothing. 

Opening his eyes, Magnus looked up at his boyfriend. "Alexander, you don't know what you're talking about."

Alec nodded, his expression hard to read. "You're probably right. But I do know this: not all that Asmodeus does causes destruction. Because, otherwise, how do you explain your existence?"

Magnus' heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard. There were a thousand things Magnus could say to that, and none of them were good. But, as his eyes met Alec's, he forgot every single one of them. Those bright hazel eyes, staring at him with nothing but love. Nothing but honest devotion.

Under that gaze, how could Magnus protest? How could he doubt that his existence was nothing short of… good? 

"I love you, Alexander," Magnus said because it felt like the only thing that could ever get close to how he felt at that moment.

Alec smiled. He searched for Magnus' hand, the one resting on Magnus' stomach. Alec brought it to his lips and deposited a single kiss on the back of Magnus' hand. "I love you too," he whispered, "and I am so grateful that you exist."

It was nights like that one, in which Magnus knew he could bear his heart naked and that Alec would give him nothing but devotion, that Magnus understood what love truly meant. They didn't need grand gestures or beautiful love declarations.

All they needed was each other. If they had that, then nothing could ever bring them down. Not even the legacy of a Prince of Hell.


	55. malec + "shoot me"

It happened again.

Magnus had no idea what that demon was, but he knew what had brought him to Earth. Lilith wasn't done taunting them, ripping them apart. The Mother of Demons had a plan, one that they couldn't quite comprehend yet. All they knew was that new demons showed up every now and then. 

Stronger demons. Indestructible ones. Slaying them wasn't enough, they needed to defeat them.

Sorrow, Rage, Desperation. One by one, Lilith's children came and swiped the world into chaos. They defeated them, though. Clary had been the first victim, the one Sorrow had claimed. In her sadness, she had created runes that left the entire city of New York in a paralyzed state, hurting for days. If it wasn't for Luke helping her fight it, Magnus would still be feeling that desolating weight on his chest.

Rage hit Simon like a train. All his frustration, all his anger came to the surface. He regressed to the irrational state of a newborn vampire; only he could day-walk. If it wasn't for Isabelle and Raphael joining forces, Simon would've murdered Maia as she tried to stop him from hurting others. Desperation came next and Magnus saw young Madzie unleash her powers as she howled. The destruction almost cost Catarina's life, but she was able to contain the little girl's laments and sooth her worries.

And now, the victim was Alec.

Magnus rushed out of the portal, seeing the trails of the hunt all around him. The Institute was a shooting practice arena, arrows sunk deep into walls, computers, Shadowhunters. Whatever had taken over Alec was using his abilities to move into the Institute, poking holes in whatever stood on his way.

"He's not here," Isabelle said from Magnus' left. As he looked at her, Magnus was relieved to see there were no arrows on her body. "Magnus, I think… I think this is Resentment. He only attacked people who have mistreated Alec in some way. He made Alec call me an ungrateful fool. I tried to pull Alec out of it, but the demon took control and ran to the rooftop."

Nodding, Magnus rushed to the rooftop. It was a good thing that he had come by portal; Isabelle's warned him that Alec was shooting down anyone that approached the Institute on the ground. A snipper move, safeguarding his position while opening a window to precise attacks. The rooftop would be a trap ready to kill anyone that dared to enter.

For Alec, though, Magnus would walk into that trap gladly. And that was what he did.

"Do not move," Alec's voice greeted him the moment Magnus walked through the door and stepped outside. But that wasn't quite Alec's voice; it was lower, inhumanly so. There was nothing of Alec's soothing tone, of his sweetness. It was wrong.

Magnus brought both hands up. "I just want to talk."

"Why? Are you breaking up with me again? Pretty sure the Downworld is in danger. Isn't that your go-to move?"

Resentment for sure. Magnus swallowed hard. "Can I turn around?"

"Sure," Alec snorted, a twisted imitation of amusement. "I'd like to see your pretty face when I shoot your heart. If you even have one."

Inhaling deeply, Magnus turned. It was Alec staring at him, arrow docked and ready to shoot. Though those weren't his eyes, only two white sockets of emptiness. That vision made Magnus' blood boil in anger. He coked his head to the side. "When then," Magnus said, voice low, "shoot me."

A moment of hesitation was all Magnus needed to see. And he saw it when Alec's hands trembled ever so slightly. "Come on," Magnus said again, a little louder. He didn't mean to infuse his voice with mockery, but it slipped anyway. "Shoot me. Shoot me, demon. Or can't you?"

"I will, warlock," Alec said, that same wrong voice again. Only this time, it didn't sound nearly as powerful.

"Oh, I don't think so." Magnus smiled with just the corner of his mouth. "You won't shoot me because you are not in control. Alexander is. You couldn't kill the people inside the Institute, you couldn't even shoot at Izzy. He stopped you. Like he stopped you when I walked out here." Magnus lifted his chin a bit. "Like he will stop you now."

Alec huffed disdainfully, his eyes still white despite the shaking of his hands. "This heart of his. So full of anger. At his parents, for forcing him into a role. At his sister, for disregarding his sacrifices. At you, for toying with his hear-" 

"Alexander was angry, yes," Magnus said, feeling calmer by the second. "But he isn't any longer. He has walked away from that feeling, from those dark days. Whatever he felt then, he doesn't have to anymore. Alexander has let go of his anger. He's free. He is happy." Magnus raised an eyebrow. "And doesn't his happiness burn, demon?"

As the words came from his mouth, Magnus saw the hazel getting back to Alec's eyes. Alec screeched, a terrible sound, but it wasn't him doing the yelling. It was the shadow that contorted out of him, twisted and breaking. Burning away.

But neither Alec nor Magnus took their chances. Alec rolled, shooting the arrow right into the shadow's torso while Magnus blasted it with his most powerful blow. The demon exploded in smoke, its final howl so strong, it sent Alec to his knees.

Magnus rushed to him, catching Alec before he collapsed entirely on the floor. "Here, my love, I'm here."

"Thank you," Alec breathed out, exhaustion written on his face as he clanged to Magnus. "Thank you."

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus gasped, the weight of what had just happened washing over him all at once. He pulled through, staying strong as Alec fought to maintain consciousness. "I'm just happy you're back."

Alec snorted, the way he always did when he found something that Magnus said amusing. "Happy, hm?" Finally, his voice felt right. "It appears," Alec said, leaning his head on Magnus' shoulder, "so I am."

As Alec gave into exhausting in his arms, Magnus smiled a little. He sat down, rubbing Alec's back as he made his boyfriend comfortable. Maybe they didn't know what Lilith's plan was yet. Maybe they couldn't stop her from sending her children to try and destroy them.

But it didn't matter. She could throw all she got on them. Every single demon. As long as they had each other, Magnus knew one thing; she would not succeed.


	56. Malec + "Very mature, asshole"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Good Place AU nobody asked for ;D

When Magnus opened up his eyes, the first thing he saw in that squeaky-clean room was a huge "Welcome! Everything is fine!" sign in green. For a second, he even believed it.

It was then that things began to go downhill. And fast.

As the handsome divine creature? angel? architect? Jonathan had told him, Magnus was dead. Not something he intended to be at 37, but it seemed the way he died checked out. Magnus could see himself drinking his way to an early grave after partying non-stop for three days in his private yacht only to crash the boat against the rock wall of an island. That sounded like him alright.

But, at least, he was in The Good Place, as Jonathan had put it. Not Heaven, but somewhere better. According to Jonathan's lengthy explanation, Magnus' lifework of founding charities and bringing technological connection between less developed countries had earned him a spot in the perfect utopia.

Which, granted, Magnus thought was fair. But only until he began to talk to the other residents of the neighborhood he was assigned to. These people… These people were actually good. They didn't just give away money to annoy their abusive asshole of a father or invented things to maybe, just maybe, have said father possibly notice them to absolutely no avail at all. No, they did it because they were actually good people.

And that was something Magnus couldn't quite claim for himself. But, hey, whatever his motives, he had done good and that was what matters. Jonathan said the system was perfect, so who was Magnus to say the universe had made a mistake?

"And here," Jonathan said as he and Magnus stopped in front of a rustic, ground-level, small house made of stinky wood, "is your new house." He smiled excitedly. "Just the way you like it! Away from the city and with tiny windows. You'll see that the interior is designed all in glitter. Isn't it just perfect?"

"Yes," Magnus said, smiling out of sheer terror. "Glitter. I love it. Could put it everywhere, all the time."

Jonathan chuckled. "Magnus, you're so quirky." He moved his hand, opening the door. To Magnus' horror, the architect hadn't been joking. Whatever wasn't made of wood was plastered with glitter or some puffy fabric that Magnus couldn't quite place. Was this what the universe thought he liked?

Before he could ask, though, Jonathan clapped his hands excitedly. "Guess what? I left the best part of the Good Place in the end. Here, you get to meet and live with your soulmate!"

Magnus swallowed hard. What? Despite the long time since Camille had broken his heart, Magnus still didn't feel ready to get into another relationship. Hookups and flings, yes. But a real relationship with the person destined to be with him? Maybe in a couple more years, when he- 

Oh, right. He was dead and in paradise. No way his next relationship would be bad if it was Universe-approved.

"A soulmate? Those exist, hm?" Magnus asked instead, trying to sound casual over his terror.

"Oh, definitely. And yours should be getting here right now." Jonathan turned to the door. "Oh, there he is! Magnus, meet Alexander Lightwood, your soulmate. He goes by Alec."

At the door, a tall young man was standing. He was jaw-droppingly gorgeous, to which Magnus was certainly thankful for. White pale skin, unruly black hair, and big hazel eyes. And those shoulders… Magnus had never been a fan of the concept of soulmates, but maybe he was beginning to grasp the appeal. 

"Well, hello. It's nice to be formally introduced to the love of my life." Magnus smiled and walked up to Alec, offering him a hand. "My name is Magnus Bane."

Alec, who had been looking around with a distinct repulse on his face, smiled when he saw Magnus. A beautiful smile. "Hi," Alec said, taking Magnus’ hand and shaking it.

Jonathan smiled too, though, next to Alec, his smile paled in comparison. "I'll leave you two alone," the architect said, walking out of the house.

"So," Magnus began, looking around to find a liquor cabinet and offer Alec a drink. Annoyingly, there was none. Paradise was weird. "We made it. We're in the Good Place."

"Yeah," Alec said, looking distracted as he watched the door Jonathan had closed on his way out with a suspicious expression. "I guess we did." Alec frowned deeply, his eyes troubled. "Do you think we're really soulmates?"

Magnus clenched his teeth. Of course, his soulmate would be hesitant to be with him. That was just his luck. "Jonathan says we are.” Maybe it was something else? Alec did seem like an overgrown prep boy. “First time with a guy, darling?"

"Openly, yes. I wasn't…" Alec hesitated and he didn't seem to be able to look at Magnus. "I wasn't out when I was alive."

Oh. Magnus smiled sympathetically, trying to calm himself down. For once, he wasn’t the problem. There was hope yet. "It's okay, darling. You've clearly done the best you could, even from inside of the closet. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here. Now you get to be who you really are. This is the Good Place, after all."

Alec frowned again and Magnus was starting to think that was the only expression his soulmate could do. He still looked gorgeous, but Magnus much preferred the smile he'd seen earlier. He was about to remark on that when Alec grabbed him by the arm. "Magnus, I… Can I tell you something? I don't know why, I just… I feel like I can trust you."

"Yes, sure." Magnus nodded, growing worried.

Inhaling sharply, Alec fidgeted with Magnus' jacket for a second. "I don't think… I don't think I'm supposed to be here. I wasn't a good person on Earth, I… I don't know what the fork is going on."

Magnus blinked, processing what he had just heard. And then he started to laugh.

Alec looked like Magnus had just offended his cat. "Great, my supposed soulmate is laughing at my face."

Magnus breathed in, trying to control himself. "Oh, I'm so sorry, darling. It's just that, well, how bad could you be if you can't even swear?"

"What?" Alec raised an eyebrow at him. "I just did. I just said I don't know what the fork- What the fork. Fork." Alec threw his hand to the side. "Why the fork can't I say fork?"

Magnus burst into laughter again and that only made Alec rolled his eyes. "Very mature, ash-hole."

"Sorry, I truly am." Magnus tried to calm himself. "Alexander, can I call you that? I too think I might not be the best person in the neighbourhood, but Jonathan said a perfect system put us here. He did know I was an inventor and a socialite. What does he think you were?"

"A state attorney for the state of New York. And I really was one. All my family works with law enforcement."

With a flourish, Magnus nodded firmly. "There you go. Safeguarding the law is a good thing."

Alec rolled his eyes. "In theory. But my family is so corrupted, I still don't know if I got my position because of merit or because my mother bribed my way in. What I do know is that half of the people I got arrested didn't deserve it. I did it because my bosses told me to do it. All I ever did was to cave in, do what my superiors ordered me to do. And they were not fair or… good. There is no way I'm supposed to be here."

Magnus blinked again, but this time he didn't laugh. "I think this is a test. You know what you did was wrong. You know you lived your entire life in the closet. And you admitted it, just like that. Alexander, I think this is your second chance. You know what is right and, here, you get to do it." Magnus nodded sharply, reassuring himself of his words. That had to be it. "And I'll help you. We're going to make you good."

The uncertainty in Alec's face was not the greatest incentive, but Magnus was sure he was right. A bad person would just shut their mouth and let Jonathan believe everything was fine. A bad person would just take advantage of the situation, thrive in the system's error.

Magnus knew that because he was that bad person. Because, despite all his apparent good deeds, if there was one person that shouldn't be there, it was him and not honest, troubled Alec. Magnus knew for sure he would never tell anyone that his presence in the Good Place might be a mistake. Not when that could prove he was just as bad as his father thought he were.

But if he could guarantee that Alec stayed, that would make him good too. That would make Magnus an actual good person.

Right?


	57. Malec + "Ask me if I'm okay. Just ask."

Magnus was not okay. He couldn’t remember being this anxious since… since… well, since walking into that Shadowhunter wedding ceremony and standing there, waiting for Alec to make a decision.

Granted, not very long ago. But still, you got the meaning.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked quietly. In the middle of the voices chatting in his penthouse, Magnus almost missed it, though. The party had been a success so far, with warlocks drinking and talking as they always did. But those were just the local warlocks, the ones Magnus had entertained - and saved, by the way -, a thousand times before.

They were not the members of the High Council, which had arrived in town just that morning. They were not who Magnus had to impress, especially after Lorenzo-Fucking-Rey’s unsavory visit the night before. Magnus couldn’t be losing his title to him. Absolutely not.

“I’ll be fine once this nightmare is done. Is the music too loud? I feel like it’s too loud. I can barely hear my thoughts, I shoul- They’re here.”

Catarina, who Magnus had put into watch duty, moved from her spot. That was signal.

They had arrived.

Magnus gasped and downed his martini. From where he stood, he could sense the three members of the Council who had just portaling in the front of his door. Of course, they would be waiting for Magnus to feel their magic, their very ancient, very snobbish magic, and fetch them at the door. Like a lackey.

Which, Magnus supposed, was better than being a former-High Warlock.

He sighed, resigning himself to the humiliation he was about to undergo. Rey was already counting him out, but Magnus wouldn’t go down without a fight. A little pampering, a little sounding out the mood. Magnus could turn this disaster around. It wouldn’t be the first time he talked his way out of trouble.

“Maybe I can help,” Alec said, grabbing Magnus hands so he couldn’t move.

Magnus sighed, feeling his heart warming nonetheless. He was so glad to have Alec by his side. This kind, kind man. “Alexander, as much as I appreciate you offering, there’s nothing you can do,” Magnus said apologetically. “You don’t know the first thing about warlock politics.”

“True.” Alec nodded. There was a hint of savviness in his eyes, though. “But I know something about politics. I’m a Lightwood, after all. Stay here.”

Before Magnus could ask what that was supposed to mean, Alec marched straight to the door and opened it. There was nothing more for Magnus to do other than panic. But he was the High Warlock and he couldn’t panic, not on that night. Instead, he summoned a spell to listen to what that reckless fool of a boyfriend was saying to the men that wanted Magnus’ head on a platter.

Apparently, it was pleasantries. “Excuse me, hello,” Alec said in a polite tone. “Welcome to Brooklyn.”

The three warlocks huffed, one of them more disdainful than the others. He was the one that talked first. “Of course Bane sent a Shadowhunter to greet us.”

“Hm, no,” Alec said and he sounded as condescending as any Shadowhunter. What was he doing? “The High Warlock is entertaining his guests inside.” Alec closed the door behind him, judging by the sounds. His voice changed for a more secretive tone. “I just wanted to let you know that it has been taken care of.” When he was received with only silence, he added, “Regarding this morning’s incident.”

“This morning’s incident?” The same warlock asked, annoyed.

“Yes. The mundanes that saw you portaling in the city.” Alec didn’t hesitate. “Their memories have been wiped out clean. Mr. Bane has dealt with that even before the Institute was made aware. I thought you knew.”

There was a light gasp but the same warlock kept going, his tone angry now. “Are you accusing us of revealing the Shadow World? There were no mundanes in the alley. We checked.”

“Physically, maybe,” Alec conceded, impassive. “But this is New York, sir. There are cameras everywhere. The security video of three men walking out of thin air caused a lot of commotion at the nearby police station.”

Alec took a moment to continue, letting the warlocks gasp among themselves. “Thankfully, Mr. Bane was made aware right away. He took care of everything, before the incident reached catastrophic repercussions. The Shadow World is safe and there will be no persecution on the Institute’s part. As Mr. Bane pointed out, no harm was done.” Alec hesitated then, a cheeky little thing. “But I thought… He probably didn’t want to bother you with this.”

The bait was there and the angry warlock took a bite. His tone was much brander when he spoke. “I’m sorry. Who did you say you were?”

“I didn’t. My name is Alec Lightwood, sir.” Magnus could picture Alec offering a hand. “The Head of the New York Institute.”

Another gasp, from one of the warlocks. The same one continued. “Well, thank you, Mr. Lightwood.”

There was a pause. And then, “Thank Magnus.”

In a minute, Alec was back at Magnus’ side, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. Magnus blinked but didn’t fight the smile forming on his lips, matching his boyfriend’s. Oh yes, it was good to have Alec by his side. In more ways than he previously thought.

“You look better now,” Alec commented poignantly, the smugness pouring from his voice.

Magnus snorted. He shook his head and took Alec’s hand in his. “Ask me if I’m okay. Do it again. Just ask.”

Alec smiled brightly. “Are you okay?”

“How could I not with you by my side?” Magnus smirked, dropping the glamour in his eyes as the trio of warlocks tentatively walked into the apartment. “That was a nice little opening show, my darling. Shall we move to the main attraction?”

“Yes, please,” Alec said, eyes reflecting the excitement Magnus felt.

The Warlock Council wanted to take him down. Well, Magnus would make them regret it.


	58. Malec + "Lie. Just lie." (The Greatest Showman AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or should I call this "The Other Side"?

Alec stopped in front of the bar. Mr. Bane’s note was still in his hand and he could feel it burn against his skin. _Thank you for coming to my show, Mr. Lightwood. I hope you’ve enjoyed it. Care to meet me for a drink? Privacy guaranteed. MB_

Why? Why was Alec there? Jace was right, he shouldn’t have gone. Magnus Bane had put together a circus of freaks, an outrage to the cultural patrimony of their country. Good dancing and singing would never change that. Those artists were outcasts, people that Alec was taught to despise from the top of his position at the Upper Class of New York City.

But then, why had he loved the show so much? Jace, Izzy, and he had gone out of rebellion against their parents. They’ve dressed in lesser clothes, mixed with the crowd, eaten popcorn. They had laughed, they had cried. For an hour, they had the time of their lives.

So much different from the depressing operas and pompous ballets Alec had attended as the son of Mr. Lightwood. The Downworlder Show has brought him something Alec hadn’t felt in a while: joy.

Still, that was no reason to meet the owner of the show in a smelly bar. “Don’t go,” Jace had told Alec once the little girl had brought him the note. “Magnus Bane is a conman.”

But, then again, so was Alec. Pretending to be a member of the upper class, to have no secrets, nothing to hide. Always pretending. If the rumors could be believed, Magnus Bane was a prince from the East, a genius who had put together the most talked about show of the last century. And he had done it by bringing together people whose secrets, whose shame, was now celebrated in the streets.

Inhaling sharply, Alec walked into the bar.

Magnus Bane was waiting for him. Aside from the two of them and the bartender, the establishment was completely empty. A conman or not, Mr. Bane hadn’t lied about privacy.

“Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said once Alec closed the door behind him. He hadn’t moved from his seat on the counter, a glass of whiskey in his hand. “So good of you to join me. I do hate drinking by myself.”

“I won’t stay for long. I have another engagement to attend,” Alec lied, taking the seat beside Magnus. The bartender was quick to pour him a glass. Alec took a long sip. “Do you have something you want to discuss, Mr. Bane?”

At that, Magnus finally turned to face him. He had the most amazing eyes, their triangular shape accentuated by a shimmering trace of makeup. Magnus smirked, an enticing gesture that forced Alc to finish his drink. “Yes indeed. I have a proposition for you.”

Alec frowned and Magnus took it as a sign to continue. He slammed his hand against the counter and the bartender produced a second glass for Alec. Magnus cocked his head to the side. “How would you like to be my partner?”

“Partner?” Alec asked.

“Business partner,” Magnus elaborated. He smirked again, brown eye glimmering with a promise “At least, at first.”

Losing his breath, Alec felt the panic rising up his throat. How could Magnus know? Nobody did. Alec had made sure all of his faceless encounters were well paid-off to never talk to anyone. This secret could not be revealed or he would lose everything. His family, his career. Everything Alec had worked for.

Lie. Just lie. Alec clenched his teeth. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You will,” Magnus said unbothered. “In time. But for now, let me make this offer: I can cut you free. No more drudgery or typical for you, Mr. Lightwood. Say goodbye to dull balls, to the misery of an impeccable reputation. All you have to do is risk it all and you can have the most important thing a person can have.”

Alec arched an unimpressed eyebrow. “And what is that?”

Magnus smiled then, a fond and honest smile. “Happiness.” He ordered another drink. “And, with happiness, freedom. Pride. Run with me, Mr. Lightwood, and I’ll show you the other side. A better side.”

A traitorous part of Alec yearned to say yes. He shut it down with another lie. “I’m already happy. I don’t need to mingle with your clowns for that. Thank you for your kind offer, but I must decline.”

A laugh escaped Magnus’ lips. Honest and mockingly at the same time. “Of course you are happy. I can see the joy in your scowls.” Another tap on the counter and a third glass showed up in front of Alec. “Clowns, you say? Well, we do laugh loudly. And we live loudly as well. Sure, the life of a performer isn’t comfortable like living in a mansion. But believe me, Mr. Lightwood, it comes with a freedom no walls can offer. I escaped my cage. Don’t you want to escape yours? The choice is simple: comfort and numbness or risk and gloriousness. I’ll leave the decision up to you.”

Swallowing hard, Alec considered those words. Everything he was taught told him to get out and walk away. It was a crazy offer even an outrageous one. All he knew about Magnus were hearsay or mean gossip. How could he trust such a man?

And yet, saying no was turning his back on a new life. One where he could be himself. Rumor had it Magnus Bane laid with women, yes, but with men as well. Alec wouldn’t have to hide anymore. 

“Why do you want me?” Alec asked, bringing the glass to his lips. “I don’t have any artistic talents.”

The smirk was back to Magnus’ lips but it was his eyes that shone with malice. “True, but you have the next best thing: connections. If the Downworlder Show is to tour this country, we’ll need them. The Lightwood name will open these doors.”

“Bold plan.” Alec was impressed. Common sense told him the endeavor was bound to failure, that whatever Magnus had done in New York wouldn’t happen in other cities. They were pushing too hard. Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis, Meliorn, Raphael Santiago. One look at them and the country would never pay to watch a performance, no matter how great. Freaks and outcasts. Social acceptance came before talent.

But there was something critic Luke Garroway had said in his review of the Downworlder Show. A celebration of life. Looking at Magnus Bane now, Alec couldn’t think of ever seeing someone so… alive.

“Very bold,” Alec said again. He pushed away the lies, the excuses. Time to embrace the truth. Time to life a little. “But risky. And a partnership would cost me at least my inheritance.”

Magnus chuckled, nodding. “Fair enough, you want a piece of the action.” He offered a hand to Alec. “Seven percent shall cover it.”

Snorting, Alec shook his head. “Eighteen would be just fine.”

“Oh, so we do bite.” Magnus took back his hand. “Do you want anything else, maybe a small country too?”

“Fifteen,” Alec tried.

“I’d do eight.”

“Twelve.”

“Maybe nine.”

Alec offered his hand. “Ten.”

Magnus smirked turned into a full-blown smile and he took Alec’s hand. “Welcome aboard, Mr. Lightwood.”

An electric shock ran through Alec’s arm and he felt his heart bursting with excitement. Magnus seemed to have felt the same as their hands didn’t part away when they were supposed to. Alec breathed in. “You can call me Alec.”

“I think I like Alexander better. Now come on,” Magnus smiled and stood up in an elegant jump. He pulled Alec by his hand. “You have a ride to catch. We’re going to the other side.”

Smiling, Alec let Magnus guided him out of the bar. The fear was left behind one step at a time. And, with it, all the lies.


	59. Bartender!Alec and Bar Patron!Magnus + Heavy pining

Working in a bar wasn't high in Alec's bucket's list. Truth be told, he never really liked bars. They were better than clubs, it was true, but Alec was more of a night in kind of guy. Drinks weren't of any particular interest to him and drunk people were even less so.

But a man's gotta work and Maia had kindly gotten that job for him so Alec would not complain. At least, not where his friend could hear him. He knew he was a handful as it was. Ever since Alec had changed majors from Business to History, Maia had been the one there for him.

His parents had stopped paying for his college and, Alec was a little ashamed to ask, if it wasn't for Maia helping his figure out how to sustain himself, Alec would've been even more screwed than he already was. And he was royally screwed. Alec had a college to pay, a job to learn, and parents to calm down.

Alec was about to combust. And it wasn't even because of the bills, or because his grades were taking a toll, or because Alec was really fucking bad at mixing cocktails. It was because of the man that had just walked into the bar.

Magnus Bane, one of the bar's best costumer. He came in every week, left huge tips, and then occasionally walked home with a beautiful girl or a charming guy in his arm. Sometimes, Magnus brought his clients in too, fancy people in suits and high heels. He was handsome and witty and so, so nice.

And Alec was a little bit in love with him. Which did absolutely nothing to help him figure out how to do his fucking job.

"Good evening, sweet Alexander," Magnus said, taking the bench at the counter. He looked exceptionally good that night, a deep v-neck exposing his chest. Alec had to grab a glass and pretend to rub it clean in order to stop gaping.

"Hey," Alec said, trying to sound casual. "What can I get you tonight, Mr. Bane?"

A smirk crossed Magnus' lips and his eyes shone with amusement. "How many times will I have to tell you to call me 'Magnus', my darling?"

"As many times as you've called me by my full name." Or rather, as many times it would take for Alec's heart to stop fluttering whenever Magnus did that. "Scotch?"

Magnus nodded, chuckling to himself. But then he sighed, looking tired. "No ice tonight. It's been a long day."

Alec prepared the glass of whiskey, feeling grateful it was an easy one. Maia had been trying to teach him how to mix Magnus' favorite drinks, but they were all very complicated. At least this one Alec didn't have to be afraid to screw up. "Do you want to talk about it?"

It was weird how easy it was to start a conversation with Magnus. Maia had told Alec to keep the customer talking when they were feeling down because that would make them buy more rounds. Alec sucked at that, though. He had to pretend to be listening and nod at the right times. But with Magnus, it wasn't a cheap sales tactic. Alec really wanted to help if he could.

"Not necessarily." Magnus took the glass Alec offered him and took a long sip. For a second, Alec thought he would down it all in one gulp, but Magnus stopped mid-way through. "Just some shitty clients. Well, one client with many shitty people working for it. I'm a consultant, you know. My entire job is giving people advice. But the assholes from The Clave don't like getting advice even if that's exactly what they hire me to do."

Alec knew very well what Magnus meant. After all, his parents worked for The Clave. If Alec hadn't gone wild and changed his major, he'd be expected to work for it too one day. From the little that Alec knew about the company, he'd rather be a bartender for the rest of his life. "Can't you ditch this client? You have so many."

"They pay too well." Magnus sighed. He shrugged and then threw a mischievous grin at Alec. "Besides, my advice often turns out to be the best thing they could do, and they're forced to swallow their pride and thank me. Call me petty but I live for these moments."

Snorting, Alec shook his head. He looked around to the few clients in the bar. It was a slow night, like Tuesdays usually were. Alec didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing, though. He loved having Magnus' attention all to himself like that but, at the same time, it felt dangerous. Alec had to be professional or he could lose this job. It was not like he was an invaluable member of the staff like Maia, after all.

"What about you?" Magnus asked, taking a smaller sip. "How was your day?"

Questions like that were the reason Alec was falling for Magnus and he knew it. No customer ever asked the bartender how they were doing. Going to the bar was supposed to be all about them drinking either to drown sorrows or celebrate victories. But Magnus asked that kind of things and he wanted to know the answer.

"Uneventful," Alec said. Maia had told him to keep his life to himself, though it had been more of a passing comment than a recommendation. She knew Alec rarely opened up to people anyway. But with Magnus, he felt like he could talk freely. "I got a paper back for one of my classes. I'm probably failing it."

Magnus blinked in surprise, looking concerned. "Oh, no, Alexander. That bad?"

Alec shrugged because he didn't know what else to do. "It's okay. I'm just having a harder time than I expected to adjust to my new major. I think I can get the professor to give me extra credit on the next paper."

"Well, if you need any help with your papers, tell me. I have a friend that could help." Magnus grabbed a napkin, fishing a pen from his suit. "He's unbearable, but he's also a historian. Here," Magnus said and pushed the folded napkin to Alec.

Mouth dry, Alec took the piece of paper carefully. He felt their fingers brushing but before he could make anything of that, the bar's door opened and a group entered. They knew Magnus and called for him to join them. Magnus waved at them and grabbed his glass.

He winked at Alec and gestured to the napkin with a flourish. "Don't hesitate to call, Alexander."

Alec nodded sheepishly, swallowing hard. He watched Magnus go and take a sit with the group. He would've kept staring if Magnus hadn't shot a glance at his direction, making Alec turn away quickly. He pretended to get busy with the bottles inside the counter, feeling Magnus' eyes on him.

But when Alec looked back to see if Magnus was still looking, he found Magnus talking lively to his friends. Sighing with disappointed, Alec unfolded the napkin in his hand.

He gasped slightly. Magnus had written his phone number, but that wasn't what had surprised Alec. What did it was a sentence written underneath the nine digits. _Don't hesitate to call me even if you aren't in need of help, my darling. This counter is so terribly inconvenient. MB._

Alec wondered what the professional thing to do would be in that case. Although he had a sneaking suspicion as he saved Magnus' number on his phone, that wasn't it. Oh, well.

Too fucking late.


	60. 46. "No. I won't do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon verse: not necessarily a happy ending

Magnus swallowed hard, feeling the claws of the demons around him sinking into his flesh. There were two of them and they kept his arms held down, hands stopped in place. Magnus could feel his magic burning inside his veins, still itching to be used. But he had to be able to move to do it.

Even if he was, though, Magnus wasn't sure how much more he could do. This fight had pushed him to his limits. Lilith was free to reign terror onto the mundane world and she had brought Jonathan back. Magnus didn't even know if the others were still alive. After the demonic resurrection, everything turned to chaos.

He looked around, forcing himself to stop when he saw Alec. His arm was a ragged mess of black leather, burns, and blood. Alec held it though he didn't seem to register any pain. He was in shock, too stunned to understand that he was about to bleed to death.

Magnus held his breathe and pushed that thought aside. Next to Alec's knees, his broken bow laid useless. No, not Alec's bow. Magnus'. Alec had given it to him as payment. Magnus blinked, surprised he had forgotten about it. Why had he forgotten?

The demon on Magnus' right side moved, his free claw jumping to the air. Magnus understood a second too late why. The claw was descending onto him, ready to rip him apart. He was going to die now.

A blast of energy passed by him, knocking the demon away. Magnus breathed in just enough to propel himself into action. He twisted his arm, hitting the demon with a kick that got it by surprise. The fallen demon had tried to attack again, but Lorenzo Rey dashed by Magnus and finished off the creature.

Magnus didn't stay to attack the remaining demon. Instead, he ran to Alec. "Alexander," Magnus called, hands shaking as he tried to heal Alec's injuries. It worked for a moment, but then Magnus's vision started to blur, exhausting catching up. "Alexander," he said again, barely more than a prayer.

"Magnus," Alec whispered, his bloodied face growing more and more pale.

"You have to go," Lorenzo Rey said, approaching them both. It took a moment for Magnus to focus his face. "I'll keep the demons at bay. Portal somewhere safe. This battle is lost."

But Magnus shook his head. "No. Alexander is too weak. Going through a portal could kill him."

Lorenzo shook his head, staring at Alec with distaste. "He's going to die anyway, Bane. Save yourself, so you'll live to fight another day. The warlocks need y-"

"No!" Magnus shouted, releasing a burst of energy without even meaning to. "I won't do it. I'm not leaving Alexander behind. Not even for the warlocks." He huffed, too tired to fight Rey. "Keep the stupid title, if that's what you want. I don't care. I'm not leaving his side."

"You'll die if you stay here," Lorenzo said, not unkindly. He didn't sound worried, only careful.

How could he still not understand? Magnus closed his eyes and grabbed Alec by the shoulders, pulling him close. Alec let him, leaning against Magnus. "I don't care what happens to me," Magnus said, resolute. "I won't let her take Alexander from me."

Lorenzo inhaled deeply, sounding annoyed. Magnus was sure he was about to ditch them and go back to safety himself, but then Lorenzo stretched his arm and opened up a portal. "You can't save him here." When Magnus opened up his mouth to protest, Lorenzo rolled his eyes. "I know he's too weak. So are you. Going through that portal is his only chance to find a warlock who can heal him. Take it."

Magnus gasped. "Why… Why are you helping me?"

Far away, a swarm of demons hitched as they approached. Lorenzo frowned, hands ready to summon battle spells. But, when he looked at Magnus, his expression didn't have anger in it. There was only respect. "As much as it pains me to admit, you were right. As High Warlock, my most important duty is to protect my people. You are my people, for better or for worse. Now, go. Save him."

Nodding, Magnus didn't waste any more time. He grabbed Alec, who grunted in pain. The shock seemed to be fading away and pain took its place. Alec whimpered as Magnus pulled both of them to stand and then dragged them to the portal.

"Magnus…" Alec said despite the pain. "I… I love…"

"Save your strength, my love." Magnus touched Alec's face, forcing himself to smile. "I will hear you say that again once we get to Catarina's."

Alec closed his eyes and gritted his teeth but nodded. He brought his undamaged hand to hold Magnus, lacing their fingers together. That made Magnus inhale sharply. Alec would make this portal trip. Things would work out and then they would have another shot against Lilith and her demons. It was going to be all right.

Magnus tightened his hold on Alec's hand and pushed them both into the portal.


	61. Magnus thinks about love and Alec

If there is one thing that Magnus hated, it was cowardice. People that hide from and deny the consequence of their own actions. People that lie and manipulate others to justify their own selfishness. For all its good sides, magic tends to attract a lot of cowards. They see it as an easy solution, a way to avoid the consequences of their own wrongdoings. Even worse, a way to change things to their liking without them having to change themselves.

Cowards like the man standing right in front of him. Magnus arched an eyebrow. “I’m sorry. What did you say you wanted?”

The mundane gritted his teeth as if – ironically – he was gathering the courage to say those words again. “A love potion. I want a love potion.” He nodded, reassuring himself. “I was told that you could provide… things like that.”

“You heard wrong,” Magnus said, not moving from his desk. How long until Alec was back from the Institute? Magnus wondered if it was against the Accords for a Shadowhunter to punch a mundane. Probably not explicitly. 

The man had the audacity to look offended. “But I was told you- You were some kind of-” He looked around before leaning forward. “A warlock, they called you. Said you can do spells and… and potions. You know? Magic. Miracles.”

Forget Alec. Magnus was going to punch the man himself.

“Oh, I can.” He cocked his head to the side, letting the glamour on his eyes drop. The man pulled away immediately, as Magnus predicted. Not enough fear, though. “I just don’t condone rape. Now, get out of my apartment and pray I’ll never see you again.”

“W-what?” The man breathed out.

“Go,” Magnus commanded and the door behind the man opened with a loud bang. It closed a second later, and Magnus could hear the man’s ragged breathing as he desperately pressed the elevator’s buttons. 

Good. With some luck, Magnus had scared the man off of magic forever. The coward prick, trying to tamper with something as precious as love. Twisting it into the perverse illusion of a potions’ effect. How dare he walk in the loft and ask for such a thing? 

Magnus grunted and stood up, marching to his liquor cabinet. He poured a glass of his strongest whiskey, searching for a way to cleanse himself. A love potion! As if any magic could do it. Love was not a wound to be healed, a curse to be broken. It was not something that could be imitated or used or taken. 

No. Love was something precious, more special than any form of magic. Whatever Magnus could do with the flip of a wrist, the snap of his fingers… None of that compared to the way Alec looked at him. None of that could replace the way Magnus felt whenever Alec walked through the door and flashed him a tired but happy smile.

What was magic compared to Alec’s voice? Which spells could make Magnus feel half as glorious as Alec’s kisses? Power wasn’t cracking the earth with energy, bending demons to his will. Power was Alec’s laugh at something Magnus said, power was Alec’s moan under Magnus’ touch. 

Losing the title of High Warlock had hurt and it still did. But having Alec by his side had given Magnus the strength to hold his chin high and keep going. No tonic, no spell, and no trick would’ve done that. Magnus had bared his worst side to Alec and all he’d gotten back was kind words and unwavering support.

He loved Alec with his heart and soul. Whatever the world threw at them – and perils would always come their way –, Magnus was coming to realize one very important thing. Alec would be there for him. He said he wasn’t going anywhere and he meant it. As powerful and ancient as Magnus was, it wasn’t in magic that he’d found his true strength.

It was in the love he bore Alec. Sweet, stubborn, and confident Alexander. Magnus loved that man with everything he had. Once, Magnus thought that love wouldn’t be enough. Once, he thought loving Alec would put his people in danger. The people Magnus also loved and cared about. But he had been wrong.

Loving Alec would never come in the way of who Magnus was. It could never as it was yet another part of Magnus. A beautiful part of him, one that fueled the best that he had to give. He’d known Alec for just a couple of months and yet, because of that Magnus felt better about himself than ever. He could fault and he could feel the urge to hide his insecurities, but time and time again proved that Magnus could simply be himself. Their love was enough, for both Magnus and Alec.

Magnus was enough for Alec. And if that was true, Magnus would be enough for himself too. 

And this, this was true power. Something far greater than any magic could ever hope to accomplish. Loving Alec had given Magnus more than four hundred years of spells, potions, or portals. A coward would hide behind the illusions of magic, could search for control where there was none. 

If given a choice, Magnus knew what he’d choose. Not the flickering lights of magic, no. But the certainty of love, with the vulnerability and effort that came with it. One had to be brave to be in love, to trust someone else with their heart and soul. To risk themselves so completely.

The door opened again and Alec walked in, looking distracted. Magnus watched him put down his phone, wallet, and dagger on the entrance table. As if he could feel Magnus’ eyes on him, Alec looked over his shoulder. And then he smiled. “Hey there.”

In that smile, Magnus saw something far more powerful than magic. That made him smiled too. “Hey, you.”

Love potions were for cowards, for people who didn’t understand the reason why love was such a precious thing. Magnus was not one of these people. He’d never settle for the flickering lights of magic when he had the real thing.

Alec walked up to him and pressed a kiss on Magnus’ lips. He was about to say something, but Magnus pulled him closer and kissed him again. “I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said when they parted their lips for just a second. 

The response was the only thing Magnus wanted to hear. “I love you too.”


	62. 22. “For someone who’s dying, you seem kind of happy.”

Magnus kept telling himself that the worst was over. They had secured the Institute and Lilith was gone, at least for the moment. Jace was unconscious and Clary had Isabelle’s and Luke’s help to try and figure out what was wrong with her boyfriend.

All Magnus had to worry about was Alec. Alec and that terrible wound on his back. Magnus inhaled sharply and moved his fingers, examining the wound. The infection was spreading fast, but he was able to contain most of it for the time being. Catarina was on her way, so Magnus just had to keep his boyfriend… well, alive.

“You’re going to be fine, Alexander,” Magnus murmured, the fingers on his free hand running through Alec’s hair. “Don’t worry.”

Alec grunted in response, grabbing to the side of the infirmary bed. The slash was deep and there was a lot of blood, but if Alec was still conscious, it was a good sign. Right?

“Talk to me, Alexander,” Magnus urged, focusing what was left of his magic on numbing the pain. “About anything. Just keep talking.”

For a second it seemed that Alec hadn’t heard him. Magnus was about to repeat himself, but then Alec moved just enough to face him over his shoulder. “Lilith knew you,” he said, though not in an accusatory tone. “She called you by your name.”

Magnus blinked, taken by surprise. He’d expected a counterattack strategy, maybe some complaining about the rest of the idiots in the Institute. Even something small and random, as Alec had a tendency to focus on very peculiar things. But not this.

“I guess she did.” Magnus frowned, remembering how his heart had stopped when the Mother of Demons looked right at him. Sad, hollow eyes that filled with pure rage.

“Azazel knew you too,” Alec muttered, as if talking to himself. His eyes met Magnus’. “Why do these greater demons know you by name? I didn’t know they cared about warlocks that much.”

Brushing Alec’s hair away from his face, Magnus sighed. “They don’t.”

Alec closed his eyes and pressed his face against Magnus’ hand, as if looking for comfort. Magnus obliged, caressing his boyfriend’s face for a while. Then he decided it was time for some answers. No more miscommunication, right? “They care about my father, though.”

That made Alec’s eyes shot open with concern. Out of everything they had talked about, Magnus’ demon father had never come up. It wasn’t that Magnus was hiding it from Alec; he just didn’t talk about it at all. There were so many more things that lived closer to Magnus’ heart, Alec included. If Magnus could forget about his father altogether, he would. In his good days, he did.

But that wasn’t a good day. Alec was badly hurt and Lilith was lost somewhere in the city. Magnus inhaled sharply. “My father is Asmodeus.”

Magnus waited for a reaction from Alec. Anything, from a gasp to a horrified expression. Instead, Alec closed his eyes again. He just looked tired, probably from the wound more than anything else. Finally, Alec spoke up. “Asmodeus is a Prince of Hell.”

“And a royal prick, yes.” Magnus arched an eyebrow. And then arched the second one when Alec snorted.

The snort turned into soft chuckles and Magnus frowned. “What is so funny?”

Alec shook his head and the effort made him grunt in pain, but the insistent smirk wouldn’t leave his lips. “It’s just… It’s nothing.” He chuckled again and then winced.

Magnus was very confused and very done. That was not the reaction he was expecting at all. “For someone who’s dying,” he said, putting extra emphasis on the last word, “you seem kind of happy. Way too happy, in my opinion. Spill.”

The smirk was back on Alec’s lips and he spied at Magnus. “Well, it isn’t always that you find out you’re dating royalty. I guess I’m just… a little star struck.”

“What you are is delusional out of blood loss.” Magnus rolled his eyes, but that only made Alec snort some more. “Alexander, stop squirming. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

The glimmer of mischief was all the warning Magnus got before Alec opened his mouth. “Yes, your Highness.”

That was it. Alec could deal with the infection on his own. Magnus rolled his eyes. “Really, Alexander?”

“Your Grace, then? Or my Lord?” Alec chuckled again when Magnus huffed. “You were the one who said I had to keep talking. Just following my prince’s orders.”

Catarina arrived through a portal before Magnus could tell Alec exactly where to put those titles. She marched up to them and immediately started a diagnostic on Alec’s back. “Hey,” she greeted Magnus absently, focused on her work. Thankfully, Alec didn’t say anything, even when Catarina told him she was going to knock him out for the procedure. 

Magnus sighed and pulled back, watching his friend work her magic. As Catarina’s hands moved, the color went back to Alec’s cheeks. He was going to be fine.

Good. Magnus intended to hold on to that silly, wonderful man for as long as possible. Maybe it wasn’t every day that one found out that they were dating royalty. But it certainly was just as rare to find someone whose first reaction upon learning Magnus’ origins was to completely ignore the implications of that and instead focus on trying on different titles. 

Your Highness, hm? It didn’t sound quite as nice as Mr. Bane did in Alec’s mouth, but Magnus wasn’t picky. If it made Alec laugh through the pain of a demonic infected wound, then Magnus supposed he could get used to being called that once a while.

“You seem happy,” Catarina observed once she was done treating Alec.

Magnus realized he had been smiling. He shrugged, smiling turning into a grin. Magnus looked at Alec, who was now just sleeping peacefully, completely out of any danger. “That’s, my friend,” Magnus said as his hand curled onto Alec’s, “is because I am.”


	63. 47. “Question: why are you still here?” + 27. “How about I just leave?”

It wasn’t always that Magnus and Alec fought. In fact, they never did. They had their differences from time to time, like any other couple. There were some arguments and even some light teasing. But they didn’t fight.

The relationship was new, it was true, but Magnus had become comfortable with that idea. No fights, no problems.

So, really, Magnus was caught by surprise when he realized they were fighting. Really fighting. Alec’s voice had gone to that low and dry tone he used with the perps in the precinct. Magnus was huffing and rolling his eyes like he did with particularly obtuse clients at his office.

A fight. The realization made Magnus’ heart clench inside his heart. He hated it. Even more, he hated that thinking about it made him forget why they had started to fight at all. Whatever it was, it seemed small now that he could see the coldness in Alec’s eyes. His stupid soldier stand.

It hurt. And that hurt made Magnus feel like he needed to hurt Alec. “All right, then, detective,” Magnus said, an empty cold rushing down his spine as he watched Alec purse his lips at the title. Why had Magnus used it? He wanted to call his boyfriend by his name, his full name, but the title came out instead. “Whatever you say.”

“You know what? You clearly don’t want me here.” Alec hissed, eyes narrowing. “How about I just leave?”

Magnus’ breath caught in his throat. That was it. That was why they never fought. No matter how angry Magnus got – and Alec could be infuriating -, Magnus always held back. Fighting meant showing a side to Alec that Magnus would rather hide. An ugly side; not the composed, carefree business consultant Alec had fallen in love with. Not the witty, confident man Magnus wanted to be.

Anger brought out the worst in Magnus. And that led to people leaving him behind. Leaving him alone.

Like Alec was about to.

“Then go, Alexander.” Magnus threw his hands in the air, staring coldly at the man he loved. He indicated the door. “You know the way.”

Turning around, Magnus stared at his liquor cabinet. There wasn’t a strong enough alcohol there to numb his pain. Magnus knew he was doing that to himself. Getting drunk wouldn’t change the fact that he was pushing the man he loved away. All because he had let Alec see this terrible side of him.

Who would want to stay and deal with that anyway? To listen to his bitter remarks and be made fun of by his sharp comments? Magnus had learned in the worst way that nobody would withstand that. It was not worth it, not if all they got as a reward was him. His friends could take it, but that was only because they hardly had time for each other.

But someone that would love and respect Magnus? Someone that would stand by his side at all times? He had yet to find that person, if he or she ever existed.

“Magnus,” Alec said, his voice smooth and low and kind. The sharp edges were gone from it, but that wasn’t what surprised Magnus. He was sure Alec had gone away already. But he hadn’t. He was still standing there, in the middle of Magnus’ living room. Looking at Magnus with sad, broken eyes.

Magnus gasped for air, closing his eyes. He was shaking, though he didn’t know why. Magnus tried to steady himself with a few deep breaths, but they only made his eyes sting with tears. Yet, he would not cry. Manus had been mean to Alec; he would not appear weak too.

A hand touched Magnus’ shoulder and suddenly an arm was involving his waist in a hesitant hug. Alec was just tall enough to lean his chin on Magnus’ shoulder and he waited. Magnus breathed through his mouth, feeling Alec’s warmth on his back. He closed the distance, leaning against his boyfriend’s body.

Alec hugged him closer, the hand on Magnus’ shoulder crossing over his chest to complete the gesture.

“Question,” Magnus whispered when he regained some composure. They didn’t move, though. “Why are you still here?”

“Because I don’t want to leave you,” Alec whispered back, the simplicity of his answer vibrating in Magnus’ ear.

Magnus gasped. “Why wouldn’t you want to leave?”

Shaking his head just slightly, Alec pulled Magnus closer. “Why would I want to leave? I love you.”

The words passed through Magnus like a knife. They didn’t hurt, but Magnus felt something inside of him being cut away. A dreadful weight that had been crushing his shoulders for too long. It had been a long time since he had felt so light.

It was a good thing that he was leaning on Alec or Magnus thought he could’ve had problems standing up. He turned around, facing Alec. Magnus felt Alec’s hands move down to his waist, fingers curling around the hooks in his pants.

“I love you too,” Magnus said and the rest of the weight was gone. “And I don’t want you to go.”

Alec smiled; just a small, sincere gesture. “I won’t. I’m sorry I said that.”

Magnus shook his head. There was no need for apologies, not from Alec. Whatever the problem had been, it seemed too small now. Too insignificant in the face of what they had together. “I’m sorry I let you say it.”

Nodding, Alec kissed Magnus’ cheek. “Come on,” he said quietly and indicated the couch with his chin. “Let’s… talk about this. Whatever the problem is, we can fix it.”

They sat down, though Magnus kept their hands linked. When Alec laced their fingers together, the fight was over. He wasn’t going anywhere and Magnus didn’t have to be afraid of that anymore. It had been just a fight and it didn’t mean they didn’t have problems.

They would always have problems. But now, Magnus knew they could solve them.


	64. 33. “I can’t look at you right now.” + Discussing the Uprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus talk after Maryse leaves - Canon!verse, 3x03.

Magnus closed his eyes, catching his breath. He could still feel the effects of Alec all over his body. There were sweat and cum to be cleaned, but Magnus could only focus on Alec’s taste in his mouth. And that was saying a lot after the dinner they had.

Everything had gone more or less well. Once Maryse left, Alec and he had taken out the dishes. Manually, as if to wrap up the night. There had been a comfortable silence between them, one of a mission accomplished. Alec had been a mess before his mother’s arrival, but Magnus had to admit the whole deal had left him feeling anxious too. A successful night had lifted both of their spirits for sure.

Maybe it had been that rush of sweet relief that lead the night to something more then. Not that Magnus thought they needed a reason to make love. Between morning showers and late-night conversations, Alec and he never sought out excuses. But, this time, the sex felt like it had a celebratory touch to it. Alec had never been so giggly or light. He seemed to glow, a smile never leaving his lips. It touched his eyes and it made Alec want to make Magnus laugh too.

But, now that they were just laying beside one another, hands barely touching, the smile had left Alec’s expression. There was something else there instead, a grievance Magnus couldn’t quite place.

He frowned, growing worried. “What is it, Alexander?”

Alec blinked and seemed to return to reality. He smiled gently at Magnus and nodded, looking young with his hair disheveled and lips pink. “Nothing. I was just thinking, but it isn’t important.”

“It is,” Magnus insisted, arching an eyebrow. “Especially if it makes you frown after what we just did. It is also slightly offensive.”

That made Alec chuckle and he linked their hands together. “No, it has nothing to do with that. I was thinking about something my mother said.”

Magnus arched both his eyebrows then. “Now, that is definitely insulting. You’re lucky you’re very expressive and so I know sleeping with me didn’t bore you into thinking about your mother in bed.”

Alec rolled his eyes and moved to face Magnus. “Gross.” He pulled Magnus’ hand to lay over his own waist. “And dramatic. As if I can think of anything else but you when we touch.” Alec smirked and moved closer, his eyes shining with second intentions.

But Magnus stopped that by placing a kiss on Alec’s forehead. “Come on, now. I saw the look on your face. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is.” He didn’t want to bring out Maryse’s punishment, though Magnus assumed that was it. Alec was much too young to have patience and threats to his family took precedence over everything else. Magnus wouldn’t be surprised if Alec couldn’t focus on anything other than finding a way to save his mother.

Pushing his lips together, Alec hesitated. Magnus waited, giving him the time to organize his thoughts. Finally, Alec looked at him. “My mother said she helped Valentine organize the Uprising. She mentioned something about bloody details.”

It took everything that Magnus had not to stiffen at that. With Alec this close to him, there was no way Magnus could pass it as a normal reaction. Still, Magnus couldn’t control his heartbeat. The Uprising had been one of the worst times in Magnus’ memory. So many people had lost their lives in that day, it still hard to comes to term what exactly had happened.

Though, by the look in Alec’s eyes, just the smallest of Magnus’ reactions were enough for him to read. “You were there,” Alec said quietly. He swallowed hard, looking like he was searching for the right words. “I… I don’t know what that means. The Uprising, I… All I know is that it was a revolt Valentine led against the signing of the Accords. He was defeated but the Mortal Cup disappeared. But there is more to it, isn’t there?”

Magnus felt his mouth go dry. Of course. The Clave had done it could to preserve its savior image. That included depriving the new generation of Shadowhunters of learning their history. Magnus knew Alec had only recently found out his parents were former Circle members, but he had attributed that to Maryse and Robert. A family decision to hide their shame from their kids. It seemed the habit of withholding information was institutionalized.

Caught in the moment, Maryse probably forgot that when she talked to her son. But how could Magnus tell Alec what had really happened? The horror he’d seen that day.

Though, how could he not? Alec tried so hard to change things, to even out things. He needed to know the worst part of his culture’s history. In order to fight someone, one must know of it. Magnus swallowed hard. “There is. The Uprising wasn’t just a revolt, Alexander. It was a massacre.”

Alec breathed out through his mouth but didn’t say anything. Magnus took it as an encouragement. “Valentine wanted the Mortal Cup. It would be on display during the signing of the Accords, so he and the Circle crashed the event. They killed everyone that opposed them, both Downworlders and Shadowhunters. We fought back but they had us surrounded.” Magnus stopped to even out his breathing. “Their plan was as coward as it was perfect. The Circle played on the tenuous trust between our two people and let us reunite in one place before they fell upon us with swords in hand. It contemplated all they wanted to accomplish. A violent stand against supposedly lenient Accords, the death of many Downworlder leaders, and a chance at the Mortal Cup.”

Closing his eyes, Magnus pushed the memories away. They still hurt too much. He could feel Alec moving away, laying on his back as if the weight of it all pushed between them. That was nothing Magnus could do but to finish the story. “They’ve succeeded at three out of their two goals. Jocelyn Fairchild stole the Cup from under Valentine’s nose. But the rest… So many people died on that day. The Shadow World was nearly left in ruins.”

The silence that followed was not the comfortable reassurance that usually fell between them. Magnus sat up on the bed, focusing on his own breathing. It seemed like an eternity until he was finally able to calm himself. When he did, Magnus realized Alec had moved again. He had his back at Magnus, shoulders tense.

“Alexander,” Magnus said and moved a hand to his boyfriend’s hair. “Come here.”

But Alec shook his head. “Sorry. But I-I can’t look at you right now. I had no idea…” Alec’s voice was muffled, both in bewilderment and sorrow. More than anything, it was full of shame. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Magnus nodded. “It’s okay. It’s a lot to take in-”

“No.” Alec inhaled sharply and then turned back. He looked absolutely distraught and he still wasn’t looking Magnus in the eyes. “I’m sorry my mother did that to you. To those people. It was her, Magnus. She organized it.”

Magnus’ breath caught in his throat. He frowned and brought a hand to Alec’s face. Touching it gently, Magnus pulled Alec to face him. “And my father is a Prince of Hell. Alexander, you told me you don’t care who my father is. I don’t care who your mother is either. Or rather, I do now that she is changing. But even if she wasn’t, that is no cross for you to bear. We are better than our parents.”

Alec looked as incredulous as Magnus felt for saying that. Never in his life had Magnus thought it would’ve been this easy. But it was true. For both Alec and him.

Smiling slightly, Magnus kissed the shock away from Alec’s expression. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Alec said and he smiled too. A shy thing, but honest nonetheless.

They were better than their parents. That Magnus knew for sure. Or, at least, he was starting to.


	65. Malec + 57. “Then why do you say you love me?”

Alec looked around at the party, sipping from his cocktail. The drink wasn’t strong, or, at least, it wasn’t strong enough. The Herondales’ celebration of their marriage jubilee wasn’t how Alec had intended to spend that Saturday night, but he was happy to honor his best friend’s parents even so. Stephen and Céline were the closest things he had to an uncle and aunt, so Alec would swallow down his impatience and smile when Jace came to talk to him.

It wasn’t even that Alec wasn’t enjoying the party. The food was good, the music was even better. Isabelle was having the greatest of times supplying Clary and Simon with endless booze, which was bound to be fun to watch. Uncle Luke was somewhere there too, taking Alec’s mother to the dance floor. On a regular night, Alec would immensely enjoy watching his father’s face as he had to witness Maryse finding true love in another man’s arms. One that truly appreciated and respected her.

Only, on that particular night, Alec’s mind was elsewhere. Specifically, with Magnus. Magnus, who would be out for drinks with his abusive ex-girlfriend Camille. Just a night out since she had just gotten back to the city. Another attempt to find some closure that was bound to catastrophic failure.

Alec couldn’t stop worrying about it.

His phone buzzed in his jacket’s pocket and he picked it up right away. A call from Magnus. “One second,” Alec said, answering it right away. He moved away from the noisy crowd, stepping out to the smokers’ area for some silence. “Hey,” Alec said carefully. “How was it?”

“Terrible,” Magnus muffled against the phone and Alec’s heart broke when he realized Magnus was crying. “But I guess you expected that. I guess everyone did.”

Gritting his teeth, Alec tried to ignore the anger rising up his throat. “Where are you now?”

Magnus sighed tiredly. “On my way home. There’s a bottle of vodka and a pity party waiting for me. I should’ve known this would be a disaster.” He sighed again, louder. “I think a part of me did. I should’ve gone to your boring party like you asked me instead.”

“I can take the boring party to you,” Alec offered. “Give me twenty minutes and I’ll meet you up at your place.”

“Alexander, don’t be ridiculous. Stay and celebrate with your family. I can handle myse-”

“Just hailed a taxi. Pour me a glass.” Alec hung up before Magnus could protest. He texted Isabelle to let her know where he was going and rushed to the streets. It didn’t take him long to find a taxi and soon he was on his way to Brooklyn.

Halfway there, Magnus texted him to let him know Catarina was coming too. That left a bittersweet taste in Alec’s mouth, but, in the end, he’d rather Magnus to have as many people with him. It was good to know Magnus had more than one friend that would cross the city for him in the middle of the night at a moment’s notice. That was what he deserved.

They arrived at the same time in front of Magnus’ building. Catarina smirked at Alec’s suit but made no comments. She had a pizza box in her hands that smelled deliciously, especially when they rode up the elevator to the top floor.

Magnus welcomed them already in his silk pajamas, face washed and hair messy. He looked wrecked. “Now this is a scene we don’t see every day.” He said with a hint of a smile, which put Alec’s heart at ease.

Catarina rolled her eyes and pushed the pizza into Magnus’ hands. She had probably come directly from the hospital, judging by her comfortable clothes. “Let’s finish this. I have M&Ms too.”

“Comfort food.” Magnus nodded approvingly. “I guess it is too late to make steak.” He shrugged and let them in. They all accommodated at his dinner table. Magnus had already started drinking but h had poured glasses for both Alec and Catarina. “Before you two start asking questions – and yes, Alexander, I can see the anxiety in your eyes -, I’m fine. Not great, but fine. I think that was the last time I saw Camille. Ever.”

Alec had to restrain himself from exchanging an exasperated look with Catarina. Like they’ve never heard that one before.

Magnus took a long sip of his drink. “I mean it. Camille usually can make me break, she has a way to lure me in. But this time… She didn’t even try it. She was so bitter, so envious. After her last scandal, her career is destroyed and she wanted to drag me down with her.” He shook his head. “The things she called me…”

Catarina pursed her lips together and Alec could see the anger in her eyes. “So you’re done with her?”

Nodding slowly, Magnus looked at his drink with hollow eyes. “At one point, I couldn’t help but ask her one thing. She was so intent on pointing out all the mistakes I’ve made, all the times I failed, all my flaws. I just looked at her and said, ‘then why do you say you love me?’.” Magnus swallowed hard.

Alec didn’t want to hear anymore. All he wanted was to hug Magnus and tell him that nothing Camille said was true. That it didn’t matter, because whatever happened in Magnus’ past before he and Alec met only turned him in the most amazing person Alec knew.

But Alec said nothing and let Magnus talk it out. “It was then that I realized: she never said that.” Magnus huffed, a lifeless smile taking over his lips. “All the times Camille talked about love, she talked about my love for her. Never hers for me. I…” He frowned. “When I realized that, I just stood up and left her the bar.” 

A stunned silence lasted for a second and then Catarina chuckled in delight. “You left her sitting there? Amazing.”

Alec couldn’t help but snort. “Savage.”

Magnus blinked and looked at both of them. A smile slowly took his lips and he put his drink down. There was pride shimmering in his eyes, at first shyly but then it took over his whole face. “Well, I guess that’s the end of it.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Catarina said and Alec raised his glass too. After that, their conversation derailed to a lot more pleasant topics. Catarina told them a few stories about her baby girl Madzie and, together with Magnus, they teased Alec on his fancy attire for a while. It was past four in the morning when Catarina took off.

But Alec stayed. As happy as Magnus was, he didn’t seem to want to be alone that night. He’d clanged to Catarina tightly before she left, he sat close to Alec on the couch when they moved away from the table. Magnus wanted company, he wanted the support of his friends.

Friends and whatever he and Alec were. So, Alec stayed. Frankly, because he didn’t actually want to leave.

Magnus yawned and smiled at Alec fondly. “Should we go to sleep, darling?”

“Yeah.” Alec smiled back and put away the almost empty package of M&Ms. That was far from the first time he’d spend the night in the loft, so both he and Magnus knew the drill already. Magnus would lend Alec some sweatpants and they’d share Magnus’ huge bed.

They did it when they first hooked up, years ago. They did it again a dozen more times after that, kisses or not. It was a strange friendship that they shared, but one that Alec cherished too closely to his heart to really do something about it.

He was already laying on the best, chest exposed when Magnus walked out of the bathroom and joined him. They didn’t touch, though Alec could feel Magnus’ warmth next to him. He wasn’t sure which they were that night: just friends or something else. He’d let Magnus decide.

And Magnus did, by taking Alec’s hand in his. A simple touch, but one that sent shivers down Alec’s spine. “Thank you, Alexander. For coming. For staying.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Alec whispered and laced their fingers together. He turned his face to Magnus’ and realized Magnus was staring at him intently.

Alec closed his eyes and waited. No kiss came, though. Magnus sighed and, instead, pulled closer to lay his head on Alec’s shoulder. “Is this okay for now?” Magnus asked quietly.

A hint of hope spread through Alec’s chest. “For now?”

Magnus nodded. They didn’t look at each other, but Alec knew he didn’t need to. Magnus wanted some time. Time to decompress, time for himself. He needed it. Because only then he could give himself completely to someone else.

Alec smiled and planted a kiss on Magnus’ hair. “It is. Good night, Magnus.”

“Good night, Alexander.”

Closing his eyes, Alec felt sleep come to him easily. He tried to fight it off and stay awake just a little longer. Alec may not know what he and Magnus were that night but, in the bottom of his heart, he knew what they would be.

And no dream would quite as good as that.


	66. Chapter 66

Alec watched the bodies moving on the dance floor, completely entranced. None of them moved the same, but they all moved as one. From his seat by the bar, Alec could feel the beat of the music pouring through him. Eighties music, something he remembered from his siblings’ parties. From when they were young.

Closing his eyes, Alec pushed those memories aside. No. He wasn’t there to think about his siblings. They had agreed to it. This was Alec’s chance to live. For the first time, he could live and not just survive. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about Jace or Izzy.

For once, Alec was supposed to just worry about himself.

The music changed to _Maniac_ but that wasn’t what made Alec open his eyes. It was the feeling of being watched. Sure enough, Alec saw him right away. A man, staring straight at him from the other side of the bar. Gorgeous triangular eyes highlighted by a shimmering line of gold. Hair combed in all directions, shining like his jacket. He was just so handsome.

The man smiled and approached. “Enjoying the song?”

“Not bad,” Alec said tersely and cursing himself. No. He didn’t have to do that there. He tried to smile. 

“I guess I’m more of a rock kind of guy.”

“That’s easy to fix.” The guy smirked. He took Alec’s untouched beer from his hand, lacing their fingers instead. “Come with me.”

And by God, Alec did.

A WEEK LATER

Alec found him at the same club. This time, it was playing _Every Breath You Take_ and Alec didn’t even see anything else on the dance floor. Just him.

Magnus danced with his eyes closed, completely taken by the rhythm. It had been like that the week before. All they did was dance, or rather, Magnus had danced and Alec had tried not to stare. It was hard, especially because of how easy Magnus made it. As if nothing mattered, as if the song played just for him.

And there he was again, dancing like his entire body was made of music.

Alec swallowed hard and merged with the moving crowd. It took him awhile but suddenly he was face to face with Magnus. And, this time, it was Magnus that opened his eyes. 

“Hey.” A smile spread through his lips. “You’re back.”

Breath catching in his throat, Alec smiled too. “Surprised?”

“Pleasantly,” Magnus said. _Another One Bites the Dust_ started playing and he began to lip-sync to the lyrics. Alec laughed, trying to keep up with the way Magnus moved. It was a futile attempt, but he didn’t care. For the first time, he didn’t care.

Magnus laughed loudly when he caught Alec butchering his moves. “Oh, wow. Good thing you’re pretty.”

Alec blinked, taken aback. “You think I’m pretty?”

The smile on Magnus’ lips spread out again and his eyes shone brighter than the makeup around them. “I sure do.”

Five hours just weren’t enough.

A WEEK LATER

“Alexander!” Magnus called out just as Alec was about to walk into the club. Alec turned to see him and found Magnus inside of a convertible, waving at him from the street. “Come on! No dancing tonight.”

Alec raised an eyebrow but figured there was no harm in it. He crossed the street and climbed in. “Where are we going?”

“Wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.” Magnus smirked and pulled away. They drove against the wind for a couple of minutes, though Alec didn’t care to pay attention. _Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)_ blasted from the car’s speakers and Magnus was putting on a show. They were the only ones on the road and Alec could smell the ocean. Everything was perfect.

And it got even better when they reached a house by the beach.

Alec blinked. “Is that your place?”

“A little shabby, I know,” Magnus said with a chuckle. He chuckled again when Alec snorted. “Come on, you’re going to love the view from my bedroom.”

Feeling his heartbeat race, Alec nodded. Strangely, he wasn’t feeling scared. Just excited. He wondered if that was how it was supposed to feel. “Let me see it.”

Magnus stopped the car and they climbed down. They barely made it through the door and Alec found himself moving. He grabbed Magnus by the shoulder and planted a kiss on his lips. A rash act, made of pure adrenaline. For just a moment, it almost felt like a mistake.

But then Magnus was kissing him back and how could there ever be something wrong in the world?

A WEEK LATER

This time, Alec went straight to Magnus’s. No stops at the city, no clubs. Just that beautiful house by the beach.

Magnus was there, dressed in low-cut shirt and yoga pants. He smiled when Alec joined him on the porch and they watched the waves breaking at a distance. There was no need to speak, though Magnus rested his face on Alec’s shoulder.

“You’re a resident,” Alec said quietly.

“Been one for years now.” Magnus brought a hand to play with Alec’s fingers. “How do you like it here?”

Alec reflected on that. How to describe it? This freedom, this peace. He had never felt it before. Once a week felt too little, too negligible. Not enough and, yet, it made him feel more alive than ever. “It’s everything I dreamed of.”

Nodding, Magnus moved his head to face Alec. “Why would you dream about this place, Alexander?”

“I told you on my first night.” Alec looked ahead, focusing on the movement of the waves. They reminded him of Magnus. “I couldn’t do this before. Never had.”

“Been with a guy,” Magnus concluded.

But Alec shook his head. “Live. For myself, at least. I spent all my life worrying about what my parents wanted, what my siblings needed. We even… We even have a pact. None of us is staying here. Jace and Izzy… They won’t even try. We’re all moving on together when we die.”

Magnus frowned. “How does that make sense?”

“Max,” Alec said quietly and it was all it took. He had told Magnus about his baby brother before. How he had died when he was just a little boy. San Junipero hadn’t been an option then, so the Lightwoods had decided to join their baby brother in whatever there was after life.

Only, Jace and Izzy got to live their lives first. They had married and found happiness. They hadn’t succumbed to their parents’ wishes just so nobody would find out the truth about them. Alec had. It took until he was old and feeble for him to start living. It took a magical, digital land and a device attached to his temple.

And it took meeting Magnus Bane. Who was dead and, yet, more alive than anyone Alec had ever met.

“How long do you have until you have to make a choice?” Magnus asked.

Alec sighed. “A couple of weeks, maybe a few more months. The cancer is all spread out, so it’s just a matter of time.”

“Then we’ll make the most of it.” Magnus smiled kindly and pushed away Alec’s hair from his eyes. “I’ll be here every week. We can go dancing, or whatever it is that you try to do, and we can watch the ocean.”

Frowning, Alec shook his head. “How is that fair? We’ll do this and then I’ll be gone. You’ll be left alone again. I’ve seen that box you keep of the others. Other tourists that came here but didn’t stay. You went dancing with them and watched the ocean together… But then they left.”

There was no answer for a while and then Magnus sighed. “You let me worry about that.” When Alec was about to protest, he continued. “I’d rather have this little awhile with you then no time at all. You’re new to this, Alexander, so allow me to assure you something. Short or long, love is always worth it.”

Love?

A WEEK LATER

“I love him,” Alec said, forcing the sound through his throat. Izzy had come to visit and he had been feeling stronger, so the nurse took them to take a walk in the gardens. Alec didn’t remember the last time he had been outside of the hospital’s walls. Maybe that was why he felt the urge to talk about it. 

“Is it… weird?”

Izzy shook her head. She still looked beautiful, just like their mother did in her age. She walked with a cane now, an elegant metallic thing with the head of a serpent as a holder. A gift from her children. “You’ve been seeing him for months. Of course you love him.”

Alec sighed, suddenly feeling chilly. He pushed the blanket over his legs, hands shaking just a little. It took him awhile nonetheless. “He’s dead.”

“Not in San Junipero.”

“Does it matter?” Alec closed his eyes, feeling the tears come. “I’m going to be dead too. Soon. I can feel it, Iz.”

He expected some protest. Izzy and Jace hated when Alec talked about death, but with the cancer in its final stage, there was no real hope of recovery. And Alec was tired. In fact, he didn’t remember the last time he didn’t feel tired.

Well, except when he was in San Junipero. Except with Magnus.

“Alec,” Izzy said carefully, as if she was weighing her words. “I talked with Jace. We reached a decision.” Alec waited, not trusting himself to speak without coughing. Izzy kept going. “Max would want you to be happy.”

When she didn’t get a bigger response than a puzzled look, Izzy sighed. “It’s your life, big brother. You should get to live it if that is what you want. We’re with you no matter what. Max too.”  
Alec blinked, feeling the tears come. What did that mean?

FOUR DAYS LATER

Alec found Magnus inside of the house. He was cooking, pots and pans making a mess at the kitchen counter. There were so many colors and scents, it almost overwhelmed Alec at first. He had never been in San Junipero during the day. Everything seemed brighter, clearer than before. Realer.

Magnus hummed to _Heaven is a Place on Earth_ , moving around the kitchen without a care in the world. He looked over his shoulder when Alec stepped up and a smile spread through his lips. Putting the spoon in his hand down, Magnus turned to face Alec.

And then he frowned. “Wait. What are you doing here? It hasn’t been a week yet.”

Alec just smiled. “No, it hasn’t.”

Blinking, Magnus took a step forward. It was a hesitant thing, as if he didn’t trust the floor beneath his feet. “And it’s daytime.” Magnus inhaled deeply and suddenly there were tears in his eyes. “Alexander… What does- What does that mean?”

“It means I’m not going anywhere,” Alec said, feeling a smile take over his lips. “It means I’m here to stay.”

Magnus gasped. He crossed the rest of the distance between them, though Alec met him halfway through. Magnus' hands grabbed him his neck and Alec pulled Magnus closer by his waist. When they kissed, it tasted like tears and laughter.

It felt like freedom.


	67. What if the Downworlders were in charge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downworlders in Charge AU

It wasn’t the first time that a Shadowhunter tried to get to the Soul Sword. In the little more than twenty years since it’s been under Magnus’ protection, he could safely estimate the fools had tried to recover the Soul Sword at least a dozen times. Truth be told, most of those attempts happened right after the Uprising and the installment of the Downworlder Council, when the Shadowhunters hoped to reverse the new system of government. That hope was gone now, but the occasional hero-wannabe still tried to do it every now and then.

Of course, none of them succeeded. It was no coincidence that the Mortal Instrument was given to Magnus Bane to safeguard. He had worked with Shadowhunters a lot during the Old Times, back when Shadowhunters were in charge of the Shadow World. If there was one Downworlder that knew how the Shadowhunters operated, it was Magnus. There was nobody better for the job.

The Mortal Instruments were the only thing that kept the Shadowhunters in line with the new regime. As long as the Downworlders had them, the Clave would obey. Magnus still remembered the day that Luke Garroway pried the Soul Sword out of Valentine’s cold, dead hands. Blood dripped out of it, both Shadowhunter and Downworlder blood. The other two Mortal Instruments, the Cup and the Mirror, were respectively given to the Seelies and the Vampires to guard. But Magnus got the Sword.

You keep this away from them, Luke Garroway had told him. He had been just a boy then, a shadow of the man he became two decades later. Promise me.

And Magnus promised. He had looked into the eyes of that young man and seen no fear, only determination. The brave, serious eyes of a man who wanted to protect his people and do the right thing.

Just like the eyes that were staring at him now. Only, these eyes belonged to a young Shadowhunter. One that had - rather impressively - found a way through Magnus’ protection wards and gotten to the chamber where Magnus kept the Soul Sword. 

He had come with a squad; a blonde man, a red-haired girl, and a black-haired woman. They defeated Magnus’ protection wards, penetrated his fortress like it was nothing. Magnus had to personally deal with each one of them as they also were smart enough to divide to keep him busy. The group had been efficient, well-trained, and almost successful.

Almost. After dealing with the others, Magnus had stopped the man right before he could take the Soul Sword. Now, it laid between them, its presence just overbearing as it was in the Uprising.

“Should I ask for your Hunting Permit?” Magnus said, cocking his head to the side. The Shadowhunter narrowed his eyes at him, but he couldn’t do much more. Magnus had him paralyzed, which was the one thing that stopped the man from losing the arrow pointed at Magnus’ heart.

For a second, Magnus expected the man to curse him, but he did something else instead. He cleared his throat. “I do have one,” the Shadowhunter said, voice neutral. Aside from direct calls from Downworlder Leaders, Hunting Permits were the only other way a Shadowhunter was allowed to leave Idris. “There is a hoard of Shax demons in this neighborhood and my team was hunting them down.”

Magnus almost laughed. It wasn’t a lie; he had heard about the demons. Magnus also didn’t think the Shadowhunter expected him to believe the excuse. But the way that the man had said it, the practicality of it as if he had predicted someone would ask... Magnus couldn’t help but snort.

“Too bad you didn’t stick to the mission, Shadowhunter.” Magnus sighed. “With some luck, you and your friends will be locked up for life instead of executed. It would be a shame to cut off that pretty head of yours.”

The Shadowhunter blinked, surprise coloring his face. But then he gasped. “My sister- Is she still alive?”

Magnus cursed his heart when it jumped at the man’s tone. The worry in it, the relief… Magnus knew very well how it felt to realize someone he loved had survived a battle. Angel or demon blood, they were all human in their own way. The young man in front of him loved and hurt, just like him.

Gritting his teeth, Magnus pushed that thought aside. That young man had tried to steal the Soul Sword, he was not to be pitied. Magnus would not go back to the Old Times. The Shadowhunters had taken too much from him.

But that didn’t mean he had to sink to their levels of cruelty. He was probably referring to the black-haired woman. She looked just like the man, beautiful and dangerous. Magnus had knocked her out with a spell but there shouldn’t be any side-effects except for a headache.

“She’s alive,” Magnus finally said. He moved his hand, feeling the power run through his veins. “Let go of your weapon now and I’ll ask the Downworlder Council to be lenient. If you tell the Council who put you up to steal the Soul Sword, they might-”

“We came on our own,” the Shadowhunter interrupted him tersely. But he did let go of the weapon and the bow and arrow fell to the ground. Half a point for that.

Magnus wasn’t surprised the young man wouldn’t tell on his superiors. Everyone knew the Clave would never accept the defeat and submission. They trained their youth to stay loyal to a fault. Still, it didn’t hurt to ask-

“But we didn’t come here to steal the Soul Sword,” the Shadowhunter continued. “We came here to destroy it.”

Magnus blinked, surprised to say the least. That was new. No Shadowhunter in their right mind would even dare to think such a thing. They worshipped the Mortal Instruments almost as much as the Angel himself. It had to be some sort of trick.

Thinking quickly, Magnus pulled the bow and quiver away from the Shadowhunter and gestured to the Soul Sword. “Touch it and say that again.”

The Shadowhunter gasped when he regained the control over his body. He inhaled sharply and his eyes went right to his bow. He probably considered it was too far away to reach and, instead, stepped closer to the Soul Sword, laying his hands over it.

The Sword began to glow, a pale shimmer raising all around it. The Shadowhunter gritted his teeth, breathing in and out. “My team and I came here to find and destroy the Soul Sword,” he said, loud and clear. It seemed the Mortal Instrument did compel the truth after all. And it wasn’t done. “Before the Clave can use it to destroy all demon-blooded creatures.”

Magnus’ heart skipped a beat. “Move away,” he ordered and the Shadowhunter obliged, stepping away until his back was against the wall. Recomposing himself, Magnus smiled. It helped to wash away the surprise from his face. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. My name is Magnus Bane.”

“I know,” the Shadowhunter practically spat. He blinked, clearing his throat as if to start again. “Hm, Alec Lightwood,” he said and for some reason pointed at himself.

Strangely cute. And also… a Lightwood? The surprises didn’t seem to end.

“All right, Alec.” Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m going to trust you.” Maybe it was a wrong move, but Magnus felt Alec had earned it by now. He hadn’t been holding the truth-compelling sword when he revealed his true plans. That should count for something.

Or so Magnus hoped. “Now,” he said, eyes locked on Alec’s, “what exactly do you mean by ‘destroy all demon-blooded creatures’? What does that mean?”

“It’s a secret. Izzy and I overheard our parents talking about it. They work for the Clave.” Alec frowned. “If the conditions are right, the Soul Sword can emit enough angelic energy to wipe the world of demon-blooded creatures.” Alec pushed his lips together, angering coloring his face. “But that’s not right. We shouldn’t have this power.”

Magnus considered it for a moment. Alec was telling the truth, but was he right? It did explain why the Shadowhunters went for the Soul Sword more than the other two Mortal Instruments. But that was the first time Magnus had heard of something like that… Could it be true?

Sighing, Magnus smiled again. True or not, others should know about it. The Downworlders ruled as equals. “Congratulations, Alec. You got yourself an audience with the Downworlder Council. You will explain all of that to them. They might even let you and your team go.”

“A Shadowhunter can’t get an audience with the Downworlder Council-” Alec started to protest.

But Magnus interrupted him. “Unless they have a sponsor. Well, you have me now. Don’t give me a reason to regret it and we shall be friends.”

Alec swallowed hard. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Magnus grinned, even though he had no idea if he should. Hopefully, that wouldn’t blow up in his face. “Good.”

It all depended on this Alec Lightwood. This strangely honest and determined man. Magnus had met other people like him before, but there was something different about Alec. It didn’t even matter that he was a Shadowhunter or that he would’ve put an arrow in Magnus’ head given half a chance. There was something special about him. Something that made Magnus trust him.

And trust makes one do strange things, doesn’t it?


End file.
